


Circle of Suspicion

by yellowfang42



Series: Children of Magic [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Cameos, Dysfunctional Family, F/F, F/M, Mild Language, Non-Graphic Violence, Old Oliver Wood, Quidditch, References to Canon, Will add more tags as I go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2020-04-06 09:38:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 50,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19060039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowfang42/pseuds/yellowfang42
Summary: After the previous schoolyear's incidents, Jasper's home life is quite tense, even with Evony constantly intervening and willfully rebelling against her own father. Jasper just wants to avoid taking another oath and he'd prefer to keep Evony safe. Gerard's home life isn't much better, with his parents turbulent relationship threatening any semblance of stability, though it doesn't help he hasn't sent a single letter. Jodie wonders if she and Albert are still friends, and if she can really call Slytherin her house. Miranda is happy to have spent time with friends, and she's more than eager to continue her friendships with fellow classmates and start new ones, but something encroaches on that. Wilhelmina decides to chase the investigation into Cassandra with Jinx and recruits another to even the odds. But despair might be very close, and the band of students will need to be prepared to work together to keep each other safe.





	1. Daily Life

Evony sat in her room reading her additional study materials for advanced magic. While she couldn’t practice at home, she could certainly prepare herself. She stuck in a bookmark Jasper made from a leaf he’d managed to persuade Adam to preserve and closed the book. Evony laid back. Coming home was borderline insufferable. Not only did Alistair attempt to re-establish the oath, but scolded Jasper for breaking it. Evony might have set off some accidental magic which Alistair had to explain to the Ministry why. Ever since Jasper was on chores daily, leaving little time for leisure unless Evony cut in to make orders before her father could. Her clock chimed, just in time to hurry to find Jasper before Alistair could give him more work. She hopped off her bed and rushed down the hall. Doreen was hard at work polishing the mantelpiece of the fireplace.

“Doreen, do you know where I can find Jasper?” Evony asked.

“He’s in the gardens helping Adam prune,” said Doreen.

“Adam’s retiring, isn’t he?” Evony asked.

“I’m afraid so. He’s quite the wizard, always so gentle and kind. May I ask something?” Doreen set her polishing rag in a bucket. Evony nodded.

“Of course,” said Evony.

“Does Adam still tutor you? Or is it Master Selwyn?” Doreen asked. Evony clenched her teeth thinking about her father.

“Adam’s taught us all he can. Father would except he’s always out dealing with god-knows-what,” said Evony.

Doreen’s ears lowered. “Oh I’m sorry Miss, I didn’t mean to upset you.”

“No, don’t worry. It’s not your fault my _father_ has no sense of sanity.” Evony folded her arms. She sighed. “I’d better find Jasper before father does.” Evony ran off down the hall. She looked outside to see Alistair soon to approach Adam and Jasper. Evony threw open the window and hopped out and booked it to reach them.

“Oh Miss Evony!” Adam greeted with a smile. He sat on a bench using his wand to control the shears for pruning while Jasper did it without magic.

“Hello Adam,” said Evony. “Jasper, once you’re done I’d like you to come with me. I want to throw a Christmas party for our year and friends and I’d like your input on my plans.”

“Yes, Evony.” Jasper’s eyes widened and he almost snipped too much off a shrub. Adam chuckled.

“Go on Jasper, I’ll get these bushes done faster without people around,” said Adam. Jasper opened his mouth to protest but the shears shot into Adam’s grip. He smiled and levitated with shears with his wand. Evony noticed Alistair had stopped his approach and was admiring some of the peonies. She rolled her eyes. Evony knew he was just pretending he wasn’t trying to ensure Jasper worked all the time.

“Make sure to rest Adam. I’d like for you to be in good health when you retire,” said Evony. Adam nodded.

“Of course, Miss Evony. And even when I do, you know how to call me.” Adam raised the shears and poised them like javelins. Evony beckoned Jasper to follow him out of Alistair’s sight and hopped back through the window. Jasper hesitated.

Evony turned around. “Well, come on! If I do it in front of you, I’m permitting you to do it. Father can’t say it isn’t allowed when I tell you to.”

Jasper climbed inside and checked his shoes before closing the window. “Evony, I don’t know if Mr. Selwyn is going to let you keep this up. I know what you’re doing. Everyone in the household knows. I don’t think it’s safe.”

“Well I trust you to keep me safe. And I trust Doreen, and Adam, and Margaret, and Maria to hesitate to stop either of us.” Evony beckoned Jasper to follow again. He had a guilty look on his face. “What? You wouldn’t?”

“No! I would. I know Mr. Selwyn is a bit-“ He glanced around.

“Jasper you can speak your mind around me,” said Evony.

“-overprotective, but he really does care about you,” Jasper insisted. He kept up, though slightly behind.

“If he paid attention he’d care about you too. That damn oath almost killed you. You haven’t made another one did you?” Evony questioned.

“No, I explained to him that it would be counterproductive and would make you more likely to be reckless-“ Jasper covered his mouth. Evony sighed.

“Jasper, thank you. I value your opinion. Also the request wasn’t a lie, I really do want a Christmas party.” Evony said calmly. Jasper eased up.

“I will do my best,” said Jasper. He bowed and stopped himself.

Evony giggled. “It’s okay. I shouldn’t scold you for habits. Have you heard from Gerard lately?”

“No. Miranda sent a letter telling me he’s barely communicating with anyone,” said Jasper.

“I suppose that makes sense. He really doesn’t seem to like his dad,” said Evony. _Something in common_ , she thought. Evony reached the library and sat at a table. Jasper grabbed some paper and a quill before joining Evony.

“Will the Christmas party be at the school or here?” Jasper asked.

 

\--

 

Gerard threw another piece of parchment into the bin and closed the inkwell. He tossed his broken quill in there too and rubbed his temples

“Ugh! Why is writing a simple letter so goddamn hard!” Gerard shouted. Elyon chittered in response. Gerard sighed. “Sorry, it’s bad enough you hear those two every night.”

Downstairs Gerard heard Augustus and Andrea arguing again. Most likely about a chore or magic. It didn’t matter since there was always a fuss about something. Andrea mentioned once to Gerard that it wasn’t always like this. The photos of them in different countries smiling and waving were evidence enough. She’d explained that coming together was still good since Gerard was born from it, it was just a relationship born from an adventure, and those apparently didn’t last. Elyon scampered over to Gerard’s schoolthings and nudged them with a chirp.

“Oh, so you heard? Yes, I’m taking you with me. You’ll remind me not to beat the hell out of Benedict again,” said Gerard. The thought of that glasses-wearing punk pissed him off. The last time he’d actually given Benedict a good punch was when he mentioned Gerard’s ‘daddy issues’. Gerard fought the urge to kick his bed since Elyon hopped up on it.

“You should at least do some housework, I’m not your maid Augustus!” Andrea shouted.

“I need to provide for the home, Andrea!” Augustus replied.

“What providing? We’re on government assistance from my world because you keep doing god-knows-what in the wizarding world!” Andrea retorted. Gerard sighed.

“C’mon, let’s get a snack and go somewhere,” Gerard suggested. Elyon jumped on Gerard’s outstretched arm and rested on his shoulders. Gerard took a deep breath and opened the door, trying to ignore his parents arguing and walked right past them. The sink was full of dishes and the dish Gerard planned to use was in it. Gerard turned on the water and began washing them. Doing housework was always calming, so he didn’t get why Augustus shied away from it. Andrea almost did too much and was often tired between her job in a sweets shop. Gerard looked back and noticed his parents stared mouths open in silence. Gerard shook his head.

“Um, sorry Gerard,” said Andrea.

“It’s fine mum. Take a nap, I’ll do the dusting. I’d use magic but I’m not allowed,” said Gerard. Augustus huffed. Andrea left up the stairs. Neither slept in the same room anymore; a good thing in Gerard’s mind.

“Oh, could I go to Diagon Alley today? I want to look into quidditch supplies and try out for the Ravenclaw team this year,” said Gerard. Augustus shuffled a bit.

“Um, floos on the mantle. I’ll be in the sitting room if you need money to get anything,” said Augustus. He slumped onto the couch. Gerard put the last dish on the drying rack and grabbed the one he wanted to slice an apple onto. He put a lob of peanut butter on the plate and dipped each bite in. The radio gave off static before finally tuning to a wizarding station talking about recent news. Gerard washed the dish again as soon as it was finished and opened his jumper so Elyon could get under it for safer floo travel.

“Dad?” Gerard asked. Augustus’ head whipped around and his eyes brightened. _Fuck, I acknowledged him as my parent_ , Gerard thought. “Try not to be a burden on mum. I know you like the wizarding world better, but try to be a functional husband. You obviously fell in love at some point.” Augustus smiled a moment.  “And stop stealing shit from the Ministry or I’m telling Miranda’s parents where you live.” Gerard added sternly. Gerard zipped his jumper and stepped in to the empty fireplace. Augustus turned back with a pout and stared at the muggle newspaper as Gerard grabbed some powder. “Diagon Ally.”

The floo trip left scratches from Elyon clinging so tightly. Gerard brushed himself off in Flourish and Blotts and unzipped his jumper. The mongoose scurried up to his shoulder and nibbled on his ear.

“Sorry, wish I had better transportation,” said Gerard. He glanced at some of the books on his way out. Soon enough, he expected to return and shop for the next year’s school books. He skipped a step thinking of seeing Gloria again. She didn’t scream or shout in anger. She was always patient and honest about when Gerard was getting too angry. He felt a little indebted to her for it. Gerard made a beeline for Quality Quidditch Supplies and started looking at some of the equipment.

“Looking to join your team this year?” The wizard at the counter asked.

“Yeah. Not sure what position, but I’d like to fly more,” said Gerard.

“Aw! I don’t blame you. I used to play for Gryffindor. I was a keeper. I even got to have Harry Potter on my team! And he turned out as team captain after Angelina and I left school. God, I miss playing,” said the wizard. Gerard glanced again at the man. He’d aged, but the poster of Oliver Wood behind him bore serious resemblance.

“Oh! That’s right. My dad saved a few clippings of the team you played for. Puddlemere United right?” Gerard asked. Oliver Wood grinned.

“That’s right. Say let me look at you a bit, I think I can help you figure out a position,” said Mr. Wood. Gerard approached. Mr. Wood hmm’d and haw’d, then snapped his fingers.

“Ah! Seeker! At least for now I think you’d be the right size. You might grow into a Keeper or a Beater. Either way it’s a rough game,” said Mr. Wood.

“Thanks, I’ll keep that in mind,” said Gerard. He started to go browsing again. Mr. Wood quickly scribbled something and handed it to Gerard.

“Take this to your dad, alright?” Mr. Wood asked. Gerard nodded. He put the paper into his pocket as Mr. Wood hurried back to the counter to help a couple of customers. Gerard looked over the brooms. He’d have to settle for the older ones. At least the school’s Quidditch brooms weren’t Comet’s or Nimbus 2000’s anymore. The brooms were now Firebolts thanks to generous donations from alumni while the Nimbus’ were for practice flying and learning to fly. The ones in the store were much faster and far more pricey. Elyon chittered.

“Yeah, I’ll just fly at school,” said Gerard.

“That’s a shame. I thought you might like flying.” Gerard spun around. It was just the older students from Gloria’s house. Cassandra stepped back.

“Aren’t you Gloria’s friend?” Vivian asked. Gerard nodded.

“Oh, is that a ferret?” Cassandra asked.

“Yeah. She’s a bit testy with strangers,” said Gerard.

“That’s fine. She’s pretty. Planning on joining the house team?” Cassandra asked. Gerard hunched a bit. He just wanted to stop the conversation.

“Yeah.” Gerard replied. “I should go.” He started out.

“Jeez Cass, you scared him off,” said Vivian.

“It’s fine, Viv,” Cassandra replied. “Well, if you get in we’ll root for you! Unless it’s against us of course.”

“Uh, yeah! Thanks.” Gerard quickened his pace out and found a quiet out of sight spot to sit and breathe. Meeting Mr. Wood was fine, he seemed to get the need for space and only approached to give the paper. As for the older girls, Gerard didn’t expect the intrusion and just was done. He sighed. _Maybe I should have been angry? No, they’re just trying to be nice and don’t know better. Guess I should go home,_ Gerard thought. He headed back to the fireplace in Flourish and Blotts and used the floo powder to get home. The second he stepped out, Gerard opened his jumper so Elyon could run off upstairs. Surprisingly, Augustus wasn’t in the sitting room, and Gerard heard the sound of dishes being moved in the kitchen. He peeked around the corner to see Augustus trying to put the dishes away without magic as quietly as possible. Gerard waited until Augustus was done before making noise.

“Ah! Back so soon, boy?” Augustus asked. Gerard shrugged.

“Nothing in the price range. Oh, and the man at the shop said to give you this,” said Gerard. He pulled the paper from his pocket. Augustus took it and his eyes glossed over with tears and a big smile. It was a bit jarring for him to see.

“I can’t believe you met Oliver Wood! Did you ask him for this? Oh doesn’t matter.” Augustus suddenly picked up Gerard and spun him around.

“Whoa, whoa! Put me down!” Gerard pushed back. Augustus skipped around, cast a few spells on the signed parchment and set it in the frame of Puddlemere United clippings using magic.

“Augustus, I swear to god if you are jumping around for a magic artifact-“ Andrea stopped when she saw Augustus skipping around with the frame. She looked at Gerard. Gerard shrugged. She sighed.

“Oh Andy dear, I’m just so happy. Let’s go somewhere, no magic bullshit, yeah?” Augustus hung the frame up on the wall. Andrea looked to Gerard again. ‘What the fuck did you do?’ she mouthed. Gerard indicated the frame. Andrea approached it.

“Ah. I see. Do you promise to not get other wizards chasing us? Just a nice muggle night out?” Andrea asked. Augustus nodded eagerly. “Okay. Don’t think I trust you on it.”

“I’ll dust. Go have fun,” said Gerard. Within a minute Augustus grabbed things and even the car keys. Gerard spotted Augustus’ wand on the side table next to the sofa. Gerard exchanged glances with Andrea.

“Um, Gus? Take your wand just in case someone does start.” Andrea suggested. Augustus blinked, but he picked up the wand and handed it to her.

“There, no temptation,” said Augustus.

“You know I know this isn’t permanent,” said Andrea.

Augustus nodded and glanced at Gerard. “I’d like to try to.” He opened the door. “We can make a plan like you’ve always said.” The door closed. Gerard kept staring at the door. There was a tight lump in his throat. He continued dusting as promised.

Once he was done he set the rag in the laundry basket and headed up to his room. Gerard sat at his desk again, grabbed a pen and started writing a letter to Gloria. Once he finished he took a quick floo trip to send it to the owl post. When he got back, Augustus and Andrea were still out. A good sign. Perhaps there was a chance for his father to stop being the human embodiment of a dustbin.


	2. In Preparation, Out of Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilhelmina finds a new ally, and a reason to try investigating again.  
> \--  
> Jodie worries about Albert's lack of contact during the summer and the increasing gap she feels between herself and her fellow Slytherins.

Shopping for school supplies should be easy since it’s not basically a starter kit, but for Wilhelmina the day wasn’t quite in order. It just felt off. Still, she managed to get the books ordered and any additional supplies gathered.

Wilhelmina settled on a bench for a breather. Last year Wilhelmina, her mother, and the six younger siblings were there to help. Now it was just her waiting for her mother to finish work and pick her up. Taking the floo network often caused Wilhelmina nasty coughing fits, so it wasn’t much of an option. She watched the crowds and students pass back and forth or observed the shops colorful moving signs.

Down near Weasley’s Wizarding Wheezes, Wilhelmina spotted a group that kept glancing around and heading back. Wilhelmina meandered through the crowd to follow. She stopped reading the sign for Knockturn Alley. Her mother warned her some of the more shady characters and shops lingered there. Wilhelmina took a deep breath and ventured anyway until she saw the four around the corner, all cloaked. Wilhelmina listened and pulled back her hair not wanting the white shock to give her away.

“I don’t think so,” one voice whispered.

“Still, we should keep an eye on him. We shouldn’t take any chances here,” the other replied.

“He’s just a dumb Ravenclaw, so who cares?” another asked.

“Doesn’t matter,” the second interjected. “What I say is final.”

“What are you doing, girlie?” One much closer spoke. The gathering around the corner scurried off. The wizard got almost too close to her.

“Back off,” said Wilhelmina. The wizard reached for his wand. Wilhelmina swung a left hook into his jaw and bolted. She ran straight into another person and almost swung again.

“Hi Wilhelmina!” Seymour grinned. Pit chattered.

“Get back here brat!” the wizard shouted. Seymour stepped between and shielded Wilhelmina from sight until the wizard wandered deeper into Knockturn Alley.

Wilhelmina let out a breath. “Thanks. Muggle thugs are one thing. But wizards…”

“Why are you here? Even I know it’s not safe,” said Seymour. He walked with Wilhelmina out of Knockturn Alley.

“I saw something suspicious so I checked it out. Why did you go there?” Wilhelmina asked.

Seymour pointed to Pit. “He said I needed to go there. Well not really, but you know. He has a knack for this kind of stuff. I probably wasn’t safe either, but I’m big enough people don’t bug me.”

“Yeah, not planning on doing that without either you or Jinx around,” said Wilhelmina.

“Did you find out what was suspicious at least?” Seymour asked.

Wilhelmina nodded. “Definitely. I have a hunch. It’s about the end of last year.”

“Oh, that,” said Seymour. “That was scary.”

“And it wasn’t normal. I don’t want to start rumors in case I’m right or wrong. Cause if I’m wrong it’ll be hard to get the truth out, and if I’m right,” said Wilhelmina.

“Then whoever it is will come after you, right?” Seymour asked. He fed Pit another nut from his bag. Seymour offered to let Wilhelmina feed Pit. Wilhelmina pulled a nut from the bag which the squirrel eagerly nibbled on.

“Where’s Jinx when I need to tell him something?” Wilhelmina wondered aloud. Seymour shrugged. They sat on the bench again. Wilhelmina went over the conversation again and again. One voice had to be Cassandra, and the other Vivian, but she didn’t recognize the third and the fourth one didn’t say a thing. It wasn’t much to go on, but enough to warrant restarting investigating Cassandra’s intentions alongside Jinx.

“I don’t really know what you’re getting into, but I can help if you need me to distract anyone that chases you. Most people think I’m slow so they’ll be patient when I ask them about stuff,” said Seymour. Wilhelmina stared open mouthed at Seymour.

“What?”

“About the offering help, or using people’s assumptions to be of help?” Seymour asked.

“Both,” said Wilhelmina.

“Why not? People miss stuff all the time because they can’t see past their noses. Got to think, ‘now how can this be something totally out of left field’ cause chances are the left field is what it actually is,” Seymour explained.

Wilhelmina nodded. “Okay, I both do and don’t understand. Either way it goes, sure. I think it’ll be easier with three instead of two since it’s not two on two anymore.”

“How many now?” Seymour asked.

“Four now,” said Wilhelmina. “I don’t think I like where it’s going. Specifically we should watch over the Ravenclaw boys. I think one of them is a problem to who we’re dealing with.”

“You’ve got it,” said Seymour.

 

\--

 

On the train Jodie sat in the compartment with her fellow Slytherins and Donley like last year. This time it felt awkward. Even if they attended parties together, Jodie didn’t feel as close as before. Most of the discussion started off fine with summer stories and the like.

“So, Jodie are you still talking to Albert?” Shaylin asked.

Jodie shrugged. Since the train, Jodie hadn’t seen a letter from Albert or even a phone call. She even got a cell phone that she had to leave at home and tried calling the number Albert gave.

“Hey, its fine. He’s been skittish of everything since last year, so maybe he’s too scared to send an owl,” said Marlene.

“Probably,” said Jodie.

“God I wish I weren’t in Hufflepuff. Albert’s fine cause he’s not annoying, but everyone else is crazy. Seymour has a squirrel that talks shit,” said Donley.

“And you know the squirrel talks shit, how exactly?” Casper asked. Donley smacked his arm.

“I just said Hufflepuff’s are crazy didn’t I? And I wasn’t done,” said Donley.

“Okay, vent to us then,” said Oliver. Jodie was always grateful for Oliver playing mediator. Alexandria usually watched the insanity unfold before intervening.

“Then there’s Chester. That guy breaks magical laws for sure. Then there’s that crossdresser Jinx,” said Donley. He threw his hands up.

“But, that’s a guy,” said Henry.

“And how do you know that?” Donley asked.

“Let’s leave that to the imagination,” said Henry.

“No!” Leo and Castillo shouted.

“Hey he asked, and what are you two thinking? He just took off his shirt,” said Henry. Oliver doubled over laughing.

“Just give up, we’re way too immature for this,” said Oliver. Jodie stepped out as the commotion grew. She wandered down the hall. The Hufflepuff’s weren’t bad, at least Donley wasn’t rude about Albert. She wanted to find him and see if he made it back to school. Last year they were closer at the end, but the cold contact made Jodie wonder if he really was happy around her. Jodie passed a compartment and its door opened. Albert peeked out then jumped to hug Jodie.

“Oh good, you’re alive,” said Jodie. Albert nodded.

“Um, P-prescott and S-sebastian are here too,” said Albert.

“What about Remus?” Jodie asked.

Albert shook his head. “I don’t know. I saw him on the platform.” Jodie heard Donley shouting down the hallway. Jodie rolled her eyes. Albert withdrew as Prescott and Sebastian peeked out.

“Oh hey Jodie,” said Prescott. Sebastian didn’t pretend to ignore the yelling. Albert hid in the compartment.

“Hang on, I’m going to deal with him,” said Jodie. She marched back down and spotted Donley still shouting while Oliver tried to calm him down.

“It’s not like he meant to,” said Oliver.

“It’s ridiculous!” Donley shouted. Jodie tried to look around Donley to see who he was yelling at.

“I’m sorry,” a tiny voice whimpered.

“Then fix it!” Donley shouted again. Jodie slapped Donley across the back of the head. He spun around. Now Jodie saw what happened. A large drink was spilled on his robes leaving a bright green stain on them. Oliver held Donley back.

“Stop whining like a little bitch! He said he was sorry right?” Jodie questioned. She pushed Donley aside. Remus sat hunched on the floor sobbing.

“Isn’t he a Potter?” one student whispered.

“He’s in Gryffindor too,” said another.

“That’s just sad,” said a third.

Jodie pulled out her wand. “Skurge.” The liquid on the floor and on Donley’s robes vanished. “That wasn’t so hard, was it?” Jodie was close to Donley’s face. She turned and pulled Remus up before dragging him along away from the group and down to the compartment. Remus ran straight to Prescott and sobbed uncontrollably. Jodie sat down in the compartment. Not long after Theodore and Kent opened the door to check in.

“Thanks for finding him. We got worried,” said Kent.

“You okay?” Albert asked. Jodie nodded. She closed the compartment door. For the moment, she wished she and Donley could trade houses so she wouldn’t have to wait for the inevitable discussion.

“What happened?” Sebastian asked.

“Jodie took care of it, you don’t need to do more,” said Prescott. Sebastian sighed. Prescott continued to comfort Remus with Kent and Theodore nearby. Albert took Jodie’s hand and drew smiley’s on it over and over. It was an attempt, but it didn’t stop the growing feeling of dread.

 

\--

 

Jodie didn’t want to join her housemates at the Slytherin table, but she did anyway. None of them said a word about the incident on the train. Other than the cheers for new Slytherin students, it was relatively quiet. Dinner started and it was lacking in discussion.

“What happened? Normally you’re all talking about classes and whatever we did this summer,” said Evony. A few pairs of eyes shifted to Jodie. She finished dinner and left as soon as possible to the dungeons.

“Jodie, wait!” Evony caught up to Jodie. “Did something happen on the train?”

“It doesn’t matter. They’ll tell you about it if I’m not around,” said Jodie. Evony stepped in Jodie’s way and grabbed her shoulders.

“Let me hear it from you first,” said Evony. Jodie brushed Evony’s hands off and walked slower.

“I left the compartment, I came back and Donley was yelling at Remus for an accident so I told him off,” said Jodie.

“Oh, that’s not so bad. Remus is pretty shy isn’t he?” Evony asked.

“Not just that, he’s got a name with expectations that he can’t live up to. I don’t blame him for being scared,” said Jodie. Evony sighed.

“Well, I think you probably did the right thing. If they’re shocked, then obviously they forgot last year with us. Sorry by the way,” said Evony.

Jodie remembered the one-sided fight the previous year. That time Jodie stood up to Evony in regards to her treatment of Jasper. “Thanks. How is Jasper?”

“Honestly, I worry. I have to keep on my toes so Father doesn’t make him work more than necessary. His excuse is that Adam’s retiring, but Margaret, Doreen, and Maria are around too,” said Evony. The two reached the door.

“Um, did you get the password?” Jodie asked.

“Oops, nope,” said Evony. Both girls started laughing. Even if Jodie wasn’t in the house she hatstalled for, at least she still had company.


	3. Start off with a Bang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the now second years adjust to the start of a new school year at Hogwarts, with quite explosive results.

Getting in the common room was one thing, but the noise was ridiculous. First years ran up and down the stairs, except some of the boys turned the stairs into a slide. Baines wasn’t too pleased after the third first year ran right into him. Miranda just wanted the noise to stop and settled on one of the couches to get some breathing air. Prudence sat with her whilst reading a book. Constance was nearby watching a chess match between Theodore and Kent.

“God, we’re we this annoying?” Baines asked.

“You sure were,” said Constance. Baines frowned and walked off in a huff to get to the dormitory. The stairs suddenly turned into a slide and Baines knocked over the first years who did it.

“Knock it off or I’m crushing you with my hands,” Baines glowered. He marched up the stairs once they reformed.

Theodore groaned. “Do we have to keep living with him? I’m so sick of him acting like he’s better than us.”

“He could be worse,” said Bernard.

“Easy for you to say,” said Kent. “You hang around with someone who makes you have to run three times a day because he can’t stop pissing off what’s-his-name or someone else.”

A collective groan sounded through the room. “Ugh, don’t remind me. He’s insufferable in Charms and Transfiguration. But put him in Astronomy and he forgets which way is up,” said Constance.

“He’s getting better,” said Geraldine.

“How do you stand him?” Lisa asked. Geraldine shrugged.

“Miranda, you put up with him part of last year outside of class, what was it dealing with him?” Kent asked.

“Oh yeah, I forgot he was there cause Gerard didn’t try to punch him for once,” said Constance. Miranda pondered for a moment. For the most part he behaved like in any other class, although he let up on his borderline harassment of Gerard.

“I guess he wasn’t bad, but he probably did it because I was running the meetings,” said Miranda. Geraldine nodded in agreement.

“He said his amusement was less important than your plan,” said Geraldine.

“If he actually said that, I’ll eat my own hat,” said Theodore.

“Well better get chewing because he did,” said Geraldine. Theodore missed an opportunity in his chess game, allowing Kent to win.

“I think we should get sleep. It’ll be late soon,” said Prudence. She closed her book and didn’t wait to head upstairs. Constance sighed and followed her sister up.

“Hey is Remus okay? He looked really sick earlier,” said Bernard.

“Donley yelled at him for spilling a drink. He went to bed early,” said Theodore.

“Aren’t you going to check on him?” Lisa asked.

“He told us to have fun and didn’t wait for us to argue, Lisa. It’s better to let him be,” said Kent.

Lisa hopped over the couch next to Miranda. “Hey do me a favor, whatever worked for Jasper, try it for Remus, eh?” She hopped back and hurried up the stairs. Miranda shrugged. She’d at least try, but outside of class he’d been avoiding most everyone. It’d be difficult to get him to meet with friends.

 

\--

 

The morning of class, Miranda slid into the seat next to Remus. He recoiled, as usual with anyone who sat near him. A direct approach wouldn’t go anywhere with him. Instead, she only spoke to him regarding the assignment. Remus actually went to get the ingredients for the potion. After class, Miranda was prepared for him to walk away.

“Um, thanks,” said Remus. Miranda realized he was actually talking to her.

“You’re welcome. I thought you’d need some space,” said Miranda. Remus looked at a ticking watch on his wrist.

“Oh, time,” said Remus.

“Can I come with you?” Miranda asked. Remus nodded. He led the way. Miranda wasn’t sure exactly how to initiate conversation without making him uncomfortable. Remus let out a sigh, and for a second Miranda thought she’d heard him say ‘Finally’.

“It’s just, I’m a Potter. I’ve even got the look and everyone expects me to be the best. I’m not,” said Remus.

“Who’s putting that pressure on you?” Miranda asked.

“I hear it a lot. When people are talking. I’m a letdown to what they expect from my family,” said Remus.

Miranda shrugged. “I don’t think you’re a letdown. You’re Remus Potter, not Harry Potter the chosen one.”

“Thanks,” said Remus. Miranda noticed Remus approached a group of older Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. Two in particular stood out immediately.

“Hey Remus! Hey Miranda!” Prescott called. Immediately Sebastian got him in the face with a levitated beanbag.

“Focus Prescott!” Sebastian warned. Madam Jordan walked over with a ginger boy on her shoulders messing with her short scuffle of ginger hair. The last year she’d been friendly and understanding when it came to flying lessons, and sometimes she’d bring the boy with her to class.

“Hello again! Here to join? We’re just practicing a bit of magic for fun today. I’ve got my Russell with me. He’s six now. Say hello, Russell!” Madam Jordan reached to encourage a wave.

“Hoi!” Russell greeted. Sebastian snorted. His distraction earned the retaliation from Prescott with a beanbag to the face.

“What was that about letting my guard down?” Prescott teased. Miranda couldn’t help laughing.

“Oi! Gryffindor’s, lets ‘ave a race!” A second year Hufflepuff tossed a broomstick to Miranda. She scrambled to catch it but managed to get a grip.

“Careful with the brooms Kelly!” Madam Jordan shook her finger.

“Yeah!” Russell affirmed, repeating the gesture.

“I don’t know,” said Remus. Prescott pat Remus on the shoulder.

“It’ll be fine, these guys are softies,” said Prescott. Remus gulped and took hold of the second broom.

“Just around the field, and stay low,” said Madam Jordan.

“Aye!” said Kelly. He mounted the broom and hunched as if ready to just run with the broom between his legs. The second Hufflepuff rolled her eyes and hovered on her broom. Miranda was careful, mostly because flying still bugged her. Remus hopped on. Madam Jordan handed the whistle to Russell, who blew it immediately. Miranda leaned forward, and the brooms all shot forward. Without warning, Remus zipped ahead. The broom kept shifting and Miranda found herself weaving a bit. Kelly hung back.

“Won’t turn,” Miranda muttered.

“EH, show that broom oo’s boss or I’m circling, cause I’m not racin’ them,” said Kelly. He pointed to the Hufflepuff girl racing to catch up to Remus. Watching him was like watching a completely different person. Miranda slapped the broomstick and it shot forward. Kelly kept up as they sped to catch up with the other girl. She got second. Miranda leaned into the broom as best as possible to keep ahead of Kelly. They passed Madam Jordan. Miranda took a hard turn to stop and immediately dismounted. Most of the students were brief in congratulating Remus, thanks to Prescott being right there. Miranda handed off the broom as Kelly gave a compliment.

“Please don’t tell anyone, they’ll make me join the team,” said Remus.

“What? You don’t have to if you don’t want to. You can fly without quidditch. I mean, Professor Wood tries to get every excuse to be on his broom and off the ground, remember?” Miranda asked. Remus’ tanned face reddened a bit.

“Oh yeah, I forgot he does that. Those were fun lessons,” said Remus. “Erm, later.”

Prescott sat himself in the grass. “Don’t take it personally. He gets pretty anxious. But hey, he says full sentences to you, so that’s an improvement.”

“He talks to you?” Miranda asked.

“Yeah. He doesn’t say much to anyone except maybe me, Sebastian, maybe Albert if he actually talks. He doesn’t say much to Jodie but he likes her company I think,” said Prescott.

“Wow. He avoids pretty much everyone usually. He doesn’t even say much to Prudence, and she’s the least intimidating in our house,” said Miranda.

Sebastian snorted. “Least intimidating? That’s hilarious.” He noticed Miranda hadn’t changed her expression. “Oh. Well, just ignore me then.”

“Before Sebastian makes you paranoid,” Prescott began.

“Hey I have my reasons!” Sebastian protested.

“Probably should prepare for class,” Prescott finished. A bell rang. Miranda wanted lunch before even attempting Transfiguration, because if she forgot to eat she wasn’t about to explain to Professor Piers why she transfigured a stick into one of those churros Penelope introduced her to over the summer after the last mess during the exam where she’d turned a match into a green bean.

 

\--

 

Miranda entered the Transfiguration classroom and sat in the same seat she’d taken the previous year. The other Gryffindors trickled in. Then just as the bell rang, the Ravenclaw students entered; all of them disheveled, dirty, and having a few cuts. A mongoose with yellowish fur sat atop Gerard’s head and he sat by himself. Jasper took a seat next to Miranda.

“I hope you haven’t forgotten where this class meets. Try to be earlier next time,” said Professor Piers.

“What happened to you?” Miranda asked. Gerard groaned and pressed his face into his hands. Jasper momentarily glanced away.

“Well,”

 

\--

 

Earlier that day, while Miranda’s potions class remained calm and uneventful, Jasper’s class for Defense against the Dark Arts already got heated since Herbology nearly turned into a mess and Benedict robes remained covered in dirt from Gerard dumping a plantless pot on his head after the former decided to harass him.

“Of course you’re dirty cause none of you can plant,” said Donley.

“Excuse you, mine is from my machines,” said Jeremy. Donley rolled his eyes.

“Now class, don’t rile yourselves up when we have to discuss pixies,” said Professor Periwinkle. She tapped her book which opened and flipped to a page.

“Always so uptight, Abbott. Have you considered loosening your tie a bit?” Benedict questioned.

“Have you tried shutting up?” James and Donley said in unison. Seymour laughed.

“Sorry, Pit shared a joke,” said Seymour. Donley slammed his head on his desk. Gerard rubbed his temples. Professor Periwinkle looked mildly concerned.

“Abernathy, could you hand these out?” Professor Periwinkle asked holding up a cup of silvery spoons. “They’re more to keep away fairies, but some pixies get anxious near spoons. So give them a nice pat on the head if they get a bit frisky!”

“You didn’t bring any in did you?” Penelope asked. Jasper headed up to get the cup and started distributing the spoons.

“Oh heavens no. There’s still pixies around the castle from the last time a teacher brought them in,” said Professor Periwinkle.  “Just a moment, I left something in my office.” She hurried up the stairs at the back of the classroom and shut the door.

Jasper noticed Benedict examine the spoon, and shift his eyes toward Donley. Wilhelmina smacked the spoon out of his hand.

“Don’t,” said Wilhelmina.

“What was he doing? Do it then Sterling,” said Donley. Wilhelmina groaned.

“Found Gerard’s weapon of choice,” said Benedict.

“Damn right,” said Gerard waving his spoon. Gloria giggled. Jasper was just glad Benedict didn’t say what he expected.

“Isn’t this like what you have at home?” Benedict asked. Jasper sighed. So much for a peaceful first day.

“Keep poking your nose around and you’ll be as poor as him,” said Donley. Jasper’s eyes followed who he gestured at and his stomach turned. Gerard’s spoon already bent back.

“C’mon, stop, it’s only Monday,” said Jinx.

“Hey back off, crossdresser!” Donley recoiled from Jinx touching his shoulder.

“He’s not a girl!” Seymour and Wilhelmina chimed in unison.

“Well that’s something unexpected,” said Benedict.

James folded his arms. “I can’t believe I have to share another year with you people.”

“What’s that mean?” Jennifer asked. Maggie and Emily glanced at each other.

“Well I don’t know about you but you’re lucky you don’t have those two bickering like an old married couple every other night,” said James. He pointed at Gerard and Benedict.

“It’s not my fucking fault,” Gerard muttered. Jasper looked to Gloria, but she’d fallen asleep at the worst possible time.

“The hell it is, you’re a loose cannon,” said James.

“Ah, ah, Bishop, don’t make the beast angry,” said Benedict.

“You’re not helping,” Wilhelmina muttered.

“Beast? Ha! For once I agree with you, Sterling. I don’t know how anyone tolerates you,” said Donley. Gerard stood up suddenly, as did Donley.

“Funny I should say the same thing with you having a bitchfit on the train,” Gerard retorted. Donley pulled out his wand. Jasper ducked down as the room immediately fell into chaos as spells shot around. Jasper crawled towards Gloria in some hope of getting her out of the mess. Instead he accidentally tripped Maggie.

“Sorry!” Jasper bolted immediately before Maggie could curse him. Professor Periwinkle entered the room.

“Students! Sit down!” Professor Periwinkle shouted. Instead the commotion worsened and spilled into the hallway. Jasper never realized Matilda had issues with Emily until they started pulling hair with Phoebe backing Matilda and Maggie backing Emily. Nor had he known that Naomi and Jennifer were looking for an excuse to fight. Donley and Gerard threw most spells at each other. Actually, it was more like Donley cursing at anyone nearby. Jinx and James in particular was a surprise. Penelope and Jeremy were the last people Jasper expected to revel in the chaos, specifically shooting peas at any active participants. Professor Periwinkle attempted a charm producing a loud bang or disarming. Instead that made things worse as Donley tackled Gerard into the hallway. The chaos poured into the hallway.

“Whoopsie,” said Benedict.

“Really?” Wilhelmina asked. Gloria was still asleep, with a few spattered peas in her hair. Albert was nowhere to be seen. Jasper headed out to the hall where there was yelling and more spells all over the place. Jasper tried to search among the bunch for Albert, and got dragged in by Chester trying not to fall over. Jasper’s head hurt from knocking the floor. Someone jumped over him and disappeared among the twenty odd students. Then someone dragged Jasper to another room. Benedict set him down.

“Why, did you have to use the stupid nickname?” Jasper asked. Benedict shrugged.

“It’s that, or Abbott gets a knock on the face for mentioning Gerard’s family life,” said Benedict. Gloria, who was still asleep rested her head on Albert’s gathered robes. He was shaking so much it was a wonder than Gloria didn’t wake up. Benedict left the room. Wilhelmina sighed.

“Why’d he take you out of the classroom?” Jasper asked. Wilhelmina shrugged.

“Probably because the fight’s going back in there soon. Periwinkle started crying,” said Wilhelmina. Jasper sighed.

“Oh good. First day back and we do _that_ ,” said Jasper. Albert stared at the door.

“Umm, what if they come in here?” Albert asked. Wilhelmina picked up Gloria.

“Five more minutes, mum,” said Gloria. Albert scrambled to his feet. Jasper poked his head out the door. For the moment the hall was clear, but the commotion was getting louder again. Jasper led the way back to the classroom where sure enough, Professor Periwinkle sobbed.

“God I thought the first years were bad but you guys are awful,” Professor Periwinkle mumbled into her robes. Albert gently pat her shoulder.

“Um, we’re sorry,” said Albert. Wilhelmina shook Gloria awake.

“Hey, keep these two safe. Jasper and I are getting Professor Taylor,” said Wilhelmina.

“But he’s a wimp!” Jasper exclaimed.

“Got any better ideas?” Wilhelmina asked. Jasper shrugged. Professor Taylor was the closest. Wilhelmina nodded. “Then let’s go.” She started first by sneaking into the hall. The fights were scattered, and Jasper wondered if anyone noticed the racket yet. Wilhelmina waved him over. Jasper stepped into the hall just as Jinx and James’ duel rounded the corner. Jasper froze. Jinx made eye contact. Jasper braced himself for a barrage of spells. Instead Jinx tackled James. Wilhelmina grabbed Jasper’s arm.

“I thought I was done for,” said Jasper. Wilhelmina rolled her eyes.

“Jinx is probably the most trustworthy person I can think of. Besides, you looked like you were about to piss your pants,” said Wilhelmina. Navigating to the fifth floor was easier than expected.

“Remind me why Professor Taylor? Isn’t Amari on the second floor?” Jasper asked. Wilhelmina approached the classroom door. She stopped and sighed.

“Professor Taylor is a pacifist, if Professor Amari threw in a spell it would just escalate again,” said Wilhelmina. “It’s basically a street fight with magic.” She pushed open the door. The latest first years were getting a lecture related to goblin wars. Professor Taylor stopped mid-sentence.

“Ms. Banks? Mr. Abernathy? I thought the presentation wasn’t for a couple weeks, and with different students,” said Professor Taylor. Wilhelmina strode up to the Professor with a confidence Jasper was used to seeing from Evony.

“There’s a problem in our class, we need another professor,” said Wilhelmina. Professor Taylor recoiled. He jumped to his desk, an easy accomplishment in a bound with his legs, snatched up his wand.

“Banks, please make sure they don’t roughhouse,” said Professor Taylor. Jasper led the way out back toward the fight. Professor Taylor glanced around. “Explain exactly what it is, Mr. Abernathy.”

“Well, we were talking about pixies and we were already heated this morning so it only took a few insults to get everyone into a fight,” said Jasper.

“And Em- Professor Periwinkle?” Professor Taylor asked.

“She’s crying. I guess the first years were pretty bad too and we just made it worse,” said Jasper. Just imagining that made a sick feeling in his stomach. Even if he wasn’t actively involved in the fighting it made him ill. Professor Taylor stopped at the bottom of the steps and stowed his wand in his robes. The commotion echoed off the stone walls, but Jasper had a feeling it’d moved toward the classroom again. Jasper peeked around the corner. Professor Taylor sighed.

“Time to take a page from Gryffindor,” said Professor Taylor. He rounded the corner and approached the brawl. Jasper almost closed his eyes. “Wars out of spite or rage are never profitable,” Jasper hunched down.

_A lecture? Really?_ Jasper thought.

Professor Taylor continued, “All they do is destroy both parties. War is destruction, no matter how glorious leaders justify it to be.” He kept walking, and as he passed Jinx and James, Jinx dropped James from a headlock. “Some keep fighting for an imagined honor, and that is the sin of pride, a downfall to any folk, especially wizards who can easily worsen their consequence with the flick of a wand.”

Jasper couldn’t believe what he was seeing. One by one, each fight quieted with Professor Taylor speaking softly. He stopped in front of Gerard and Donley. Gerard pushed Donley back, but didn’t make a move towards him.

“Students. Please return to your classroom and apologize to Professor Periwinkle. All of you will attend detention, and there will be house points removed,” said Professor Taylor. After a moment’s hesitation the exodus to the classroom started.

“You should expel him and euth-“ Donley’s outburst was cut short as Professor Taylor promptly grabbed him by the ear. As Donley passed Jasper noticed a bite mark on Donley’s nose.

“Enough Abbott. We’re discussing this in my office, now,” said Professor Taylor. Jasper hurried toward the class. Gerard exited with Jasper’s bag as well and handed it to him.

“Sorry,” said Gerard.

“I’ve got to go. Wilhelmina has the first years on watch,” said Jasper.

“In that case,” Gerard took back the bag. “I’ll get your stuff to lunch. Gloria or Jinx can get Wilhelmina’s things.” Elyon poked out of Gerard’s bag and chittered. She retreated back in as Gerard walked away.

Jasper hurried back to the History of Magic classroom and opened the door. Wilhelmina was at the board drawing a diagram of a goblin war strategy. The bell chimed. The first years looked to Jasper.

“Professor Taylor had something to deal with. Go on to your classes,” said Jasper. The first years cleared out, half of which he’d met the night of the sorting. “Nice drawing.”

“Thanks. Lucky for me the goblins used the same strategy as a couple of gangs in my neighborhood before school or I would’ve forgotten,” said Wilhelmina.

“You live in a rough neighborhood, don’t you?” Jasper asked.

“Yeah. It’s not too bad since mum raised some of them when I was younger,” said Wilhelmina. “Told you it’d work.”

“Yeah, you were right. He used one of his lectures to get everyone’s attention. Honestly it was amazing to watch. The only one who didn’t calm down was Donley,” said Jasper.

Wilhelmina sighed. “Not surprised. He’s really bitter.”

“Banks, Abernathy, could I speak with you two for a moment?” Professor Wittell entered the room.

“Yes professor,” said Jasper. He was prepared for a reprimand.

“I’d like for you to explain exactly what happened,” said Professor Wittell.

 

\--

 

“So now pretty much everyone has detention except Wilhelmina, Gloria, Albert, and I,” Jasper finished. Miranda glanced around then her eyes rested at Jasper’s face again.

“Someone stepped on your face,” said Miranda. Jasper reached where she pointed. When he pressed on his cheek a sharp pain flared up.

“Keep practicing and focus. If you get distracted you’ll get a disasterous result,” said Professor Piers.

“Right,” said Jasper. He pointed his wand at the mouse and carefully tapped it while imagining it as a cup. “Vera verto.”


	4. Quidditch Tryouts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a detention, Gerard follows through on his goal to try out for quidditch. Later, Wilhelmina tries to cheer up a couple of housemates who are feeling down.

Serving detention at the start of the year was not in Gerard’s plans. Especially since they had to clean up the mess they made in both Periwinkle’s and Laurent’s classes. Professor Laurent muttered under his breath in French every so often. Donley complained initially about having to clean up the Ravenclaw’s mess, until Professor Laurent said something that shut him up. That part was a relief on Gerard’s ears. The group hurried up to the Defense against the Dark Arts classroom to get cleaning. Elyon chittered on Gerard’s shoulders. Professor Taylor jokingly assigned the mongoose detention for participating in the fight. Donley still had the mark on his nose where she bit him. Gerard could blame Benedict for escalating things, but he’d be lying if he said he didn’t want to fight Donley. Amid cleanup, Elyon raced back and forth to pick up litter to put in the bin. Professor Periwinkle and Professor Taylor supervised, discussing the new first years’ wild nature.

“Ah! There we go. Please don’t start a fight in the classroom again, or you’ll be cleaning for a week,” said Professor Taylor. Gerard grabbed his things as Elyon climbed up onto his back.

“Carlton! Where are you going?” James called. Gerard ignored him and slid on the banister to get down faster and jumped other steps. He kept going and nearly collided with Cassandra and Vivian on their way to get dinner. Gerard nearly fell over running down the hill to the quidditch pitch. He blew past the Huflepuff team which just finished their tryouts and grabbed a school broom to join on the field.

“Oi! Don’t tear up the field!” The Ravenclaw captain shouted. Gerard slowed down. “What are you trying out for then?”

Gerard heaved to catch his breath. “Seeker.”

“What?” One of the older students asked.

“I’m here to try out for seeker,” Gerard repeated.

“Will your ferret be joining?” The Ravenclaw captain asked. Gerard did a double take. Elyon sat patiently on Gerard’s shoulders.

“Ellie, hop off,” said Gerard. She swatted his ear lightly. “Don’t be rude.”

“Gerard?” Jasper asked. Sure enough among third and fourth years was Jasper.

“What’re you doing here?” Gerard asked.

“Trying out for the quidditch team, same as you,” said Jasper.

“Yeah, go stand with the rest of the Seekers, Carlton,” said the Ravenclaw captain. “Alright, let’s get started. My name’s Percival Quinby, I’m Ravenclaw quidditch captain and Chaser. These are the team; Colfer on Keeper, Alice here is a beater. Everyone else graduated or dropped out, sadly.” Percival had a few locks of brown hair in perfect curls. He was pale considering the cloudy day, and tall. Colfer too was tall, but of a stockier build. His hair stretched back into a man-bun, an old hairstyle, but it worked for him. Alice looked something like a doll. Her honey colored hair was tightly curled and gathered in a blue ribboned ponytail, and she had a small gap in her two front teeth. She had a bit of a tan, probably from the sun. Percival continued, “We’re starting with the Seekers, then the Beaters, then the Chasers. If it isn’t obvious, one Seeker, one Beater, one Chaser. You can try out for more than one position if you want, cause we’re double booked and I got us permission to be out late. When try outs are over, head straight to the Great Hall and get dinner. I don’t want to hear about anyone not eating.” Murmurs of agreement were in reply. Percival eyed the group, including Gerard. Including Jasper and Gerard, there were three third years and two fourth years, totaling in seven trying out.

“We might not have a chance,” Gerard muttered.

“You never know,” said Jasper.

“Carlton, you’re up!” Percival shouted. Gerard mounted the broom. Elyon jumped onto Jasper’s head just as Gerard took off. “Think fast!” Gerard had little time to react but dove to catch a golf ball. The succeeding ones were in wildly different directions. One however, went just over and Gerard practically played hot potato to catch it.

“Nice!” One of the older students called.

“Okay, next one! Jasper you give it a go,” said Percival. Gerard landed on the ground and Elyon jumped to Gerard’s head. It wasn’t a bad tryout, but Gerard had a feeling he’d lose competing against Jasper. Sure enough, Jasper anticipated every golf ball, even catching the last one and an additional one right after. Jasper landed.

“Learn that at home?” Gerard joked. Jasper grinned sheepishly. Gerard wished he’d kept his mouth shut. The other Seeker tryouts weren’t too bad. Once try finished, Percival talked to Alice and Colfer, occasionally glancing over at the group. Finally they came to an agreement.

“Congratulations, Abernathy! Welcome to the Ravenclaw quidditch team,” said Percival. “Colfer here will help you get set with your robes. As for the rest of you, well done. Last time we tried out a seeker things almost blew up.” The other triers left the field to sit in the stands. Gerard looked to the beaters. The two that were trying out looked intimidated. Both boys were older. One looked like he didn’t want to come.

“Is it alright if I try for beater as well?” Gerard asked. Alice raised an eyebrow.

“Hey, why not? Makes things more interesting. You’ll go last though,” said Percival. “C’mon Darby! I know your mum made you do it.” The lanky Darby stepped up with the bat. He got two out of the five batted away, but he did try. Percival pat him on the back. “It’s alright, we can drink our hearts out after our OWLs. Okay. Clement, let’s see what you’ve got.”

Gerard cringed internally watching him swing too early or too late, and only hitting one flailing.

“Christ almighty. Clement, I am going to pay for your glasses. I will personally order them for you, because your depth perception is worse than ever,” said Percival. Clement slumped over and nodded. He went to sit in the stands.

“Go do it!” Clement called. Gerard couldn’t believe he was being cheered on immediately after. He almost felt bad for the poor guy.

“Oh don’t worry, his eyesight is bollocks but you can trust him to brew up a good antidote or transfigure a desk into a pig and back,” said Alice. Elyon hopped into the grass as Gerard took his place with bat in hand.

“Say Alice, give him more of a challenge, eh?” Percival asked. Alice twirled her bat and smirked. Alice knocked the first ball straight at Gerard’s face. Gerard swung immediately, knocking the ball away. Alice didn’t wait to launch the next one. Gerard struck back, nearly slamming it into the group of chasers. He didn’t have time to apologize for the third and fourth. Alice unleashed the fifth. Gerard swung back, and a distinctive crack rattled his ears. The ball launched to the end of the pitch.

“Damn, you didn’t have to break that,” said Alice. Gerard glanced at the bat. It had broken and splintered. Gerard checked his face. Part of it stung from one of the pieces slicing across.

“I’d say he’s good enough. Alice?” Percival asked. Alice smirked and glided over on her broom. She stuck out her hand.

“Welcome to the team,” said Alice.

“Oi, only help him size, I’m not having rows start because of you again,” said Percival. Alice smirked and puffed her hair a moment. Colfer and Jasper stepped out, both now in quidditch robes as Alice and Gerard entered.

“Hey, not bad,” said Alice. They entered the changing room. Alice pulled out equipment. “You’ll need the padding. Arms are most likely to break, so never skip those if you’re in a rush. We practice in our robes.” Alice pulled out a sapphire blue robes and held it up to Gerard’s shoulders. She shook her head and grabbed another. “There! I’ll be just outside, you put on the quidditch robes. I’ll help you with the pads if needed.” Alice slipped out. Gerard examined the robe. Elyon raced in just as Gerard pulled off his school robes and put on the blue robes. Surprisingly, they fit quite well. He pulled on the padding and guards. Elyon sniffed at him as he did.

“What you think Elyon? Beater a good fit?” Gerard asked. Elyon didn’t reply. She instead rifled through Gerard’s bag for one of her treats. Gerard helped her get the pouch out and fed her a couple. “Don’t get greedy, I only have so many.” Elyon climbed up onto Gerard’s shoulders. He sighed and scratched her hand. Elyon’s yellow fur looked as a nice contrast to the blue robes. Gerard stepped out as the Chasers were trying out under Percival’s supervison and Colfer’s watch. He joined Alice and Jasper watched.

Alice snorted. “You know your ferret can’t be on the field during games, right?” She asked.

“I know.”

“He knows.”

Gerard and Jasper looked at each other and laughed.

“Oi! You three! Get on your brooms and practice with us!” Percival called. Elyon hopped down and crouched near Gerard’s schoolbag as he took off on the broom to join. Practice was a bit intensive, but definitely worth it to get in sync. The new Chasers were Amanda Scott and Karl Powers, both fourth years and friendly. The group returned to the lockers to change. Gerard decided to forgo the robe and saddled it over his bag since he had his trousers and shirt with the vest.

“Hey now I’ll have an excuse to get you away from Sterling,” said Jasper. Gerard rolled his eyes. “How was the cleaning?”

“Laurent had enough of Abbott’s complaining five minutes in. How was it not cleaning?” Gerard asked.

Jasper shrugged. “It was really weird.” Just as they re-entered the pitch Gloria ran over to them with Elyon bouncing on her shoulders.

“Hey Gerard! Hey Jasper!” Gloria greeted.

“Hey Gloria,” Gerard and Jasper spoke in unison. Gerard snickered as Jasper started laughing.

“Guess what?” Gloria asked.

“What’s up?” Gerard asked.

“I’m on the Hufflepuff quidditch team!” Gloria declared. The other team members had joined.

“Oh? Which position?” Alice asked.

“Seeker,” Gloria answered.

“Looks like you’ll be competing with Abernathy then,” said Percival. Jasper grinned.

“Oh you didn’t get seeker?” Gloria asked. Gerard shook his head. Alice put her arms around Gerard.

“Nope. You’re looking at the new Beater,” said Alice. Gloria’s eyes shifted between Gerard and Alice.

_Oh hell no I’m not giving that idea out,_ Gerard elbowed Alice in the stomach. She coughed and backed off.

“Damn,” said Colfer.

“Don’t touch me like that,” said Gerard. Percival put his arm around Alice who was still bunched over.

“We’ll head up. Don’t miss dinner!” Percival called. The remainder of the team left to head up the hill. Jasper glanced at his wrist.

“Oh dear! I’d better hurry, Evony’s waiting to hear from me!” Jasper said and hurried off.

“I know damn well you don’t have a watch Abernathy you coward!” Gerard shouted. He sighed and shook his head. Gloria picked up a couple of brooms.

“C’mon, Professor Wood always said there’s nothing like a flight to clear one’s head,” said Gloria. Gerard took the broom.

“I’m surprised you were awake long enough to hear that,” said Gerard.

“Oh please, I’m getting better. And watch me do circles round you at the match,” said Gloria. She mounted her broom and kicked off. Gerard followed after her as they raced around the pitch. Gloria weaved through the hoops and between the towers usually reserved for teachers and parents. Gloria vanished behind one. Gerard halted and glanced around. Gloria shot up from below.

“Shit!” Gerard exclaimed. Gloria giggled. It was a first to be startled.

“Got you!” Gloria teased. She rounded and bumped into him.

“What if I have to knock a bludger at you?” Gerard asked.

“Then do it or I’ll not be happy you didn’t try,” said Gloria. “Quidditch is rough, and I’m not as delicate as you think.”

Gerard nodded. “Okay. Don’t just get hit though.”

“I told you, I’ll fly circles around you,” said Gloria. She bumped Gerard. He bumped her back and she grinned.

“Hey! When can we have a turn?” A voice called. The Slytherin’s were gathering for tryouts below. Gerard and Gloria burst into laughter and headed down to the ground, handed off the brooms to Leo and Henry before picking up their schoolbags and Elyon to get dinner in the Great Hall.

 

\--

 

Wilhelmina kept writing and looking at her notes to try to finish her essay on History of Magic. Most of the other students were settling down and doing homework while snacking. Claire climbed in through the barrel and slumped on the couch.

“God that was awful,” said Claire.

“What was awful?” Wilhelmina asked.

“Quidditch practice. I don’t know how I got on the team. I nearly dropped the ball so many times and the only reason I got in was because I could stay on my broom,” said Claire.

“Stop being so pathetic, Wright. It looks terrible on you,” said Donley.

“Hey shut up, you weren’t much better with Laurent,” said Wilhelmina. Claire buried her face in her hands. Wilhelmina glanced over her essay and put away her homework and books.

“I think you did great. Gloria said you took a bludger to the gut and didn’t even drop the quaffle,” said Wilhelmina. Claire touched her own stomach in response and winced.

“It still hurts,” said Claire. Albert entered the common room and made a beeline for the tapestry to hide behind. It was usual, everyone except a few first years that checked. Seymour approached Claire and put his arm around her while she sobbed. Wilhelmina sighed and approached the tapestry. Albert hugged his knees and his face was hidden behind a curtain of deep brown hair.

“Hey are you alright?” Wilhelmina asked. Albert shook his head.

“I wish I wasn’t a wizard,” Albert muttered.

“I think there are people who’re glad you’re here. Like that one Slytherin girl, Rosier, right? She seems nice. And Kelly said Remus is a friend of yours right?” Wilhelmina asked. Albert rubbed his eyes.

“It’s complicated,” said Albert. Wilhelmina nodded. She glanced at Claire who was now being comforted by Kelly who told her that when he joined the team he was much worse and couldn’t take a bludger without crying and falling. Wilhelmina reached for Albert. Instead of moving away, Albert took her hand and let Wilhelmina lead him out from behind the tapestry.

“Hey, Seymour, are you any good at braiding?” Wilhelmina asked. The question earned some odd looks from those nearby. Albert looked at his hair. Seymour nodded.

“Sure am! I have sisters and my mum can’t use one of her hands so I learnt,” said Seymour.

“Too much info Seymour,” said Matilda. She and Phoebe sat back to back reading different books on another couch.

“Claire? Albert? What do you say to a braiding circle?” Wilhelmina asked. Albert nodded and headed to his dorm. Claire walked toward the dorm. Wilhelmina followed to grab her own brush. The group reconvened and sat so Wilhelmina would braid Albert’s hair, Albert could braid Seymour’s hair, Seymour would braid Claire’s hair, and Claire could braid Wilhelmina’s hair.

“You’re all weird,” said Donley.

“If you had sisters you might actually understand,” said Wilhelmina. She ran Albert’s brush through his hair. It was quite fine. Albert had a bit of trouble reaching Seymour’s hair at first. Seymour was trying to untangle Claire’s hair. Claire decided to make the parts and start braiding immediately. Giggling ensued and by the time Jinx got back Wilhelmina had turned Albert’s hair into a series of braids, Albert set Seymour’s hair into a plait, Seymour made a French braid for Claire, and Claire had made a large braid of Wilhelmina’s hair. Other students with any reasonable length of hair had participated in their own braiding tradeoffs Jinx pinched his pink hair.

“Well damn, I’ll have to grow it out, won’t I?” Jinx asked. The room exploded into giggling fits and laughter. The moment gave Wilhelmina the same warmth when she’d spend time with her family members, and for once the investigation didn’t matter.


	5. The Castle Scourge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amid what should be a perfectly ordinary day, a shadow passes over the school, bringing with it creatures as old as before anyone can remember. Evony discovers a few new things, and Jodie learns something new about Albert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Just letting anyone still reading this know that I'm not dead! Life got a bit hectic but I haven't forgotten this story and I fully intend to complete it. I am taking slight creative license with a couple of in universe things so I hope that doesn't yank anyone out of the story and into the sun!
> 
> Love you and happy to see you all!
> 
> Also please let me know if there's any confusing sentences, misspelled words, etc because I'd be happy to clarity and fix error caused by late night writing.

Evony watched as Jasper zoomed around the pitch with the rest of Ravenclaw team. Clouds covered the sky and there was a light breeze. She pulled one of the books from her bag and started to take notes for her next essay. Chatter interrupted her. Evony looked up to see Elyon, Gerard’s mongoose peering at her. The yellow furred beast approached and sniffed Evony’s foot. Elyon chittered again and retreated under Evony’s robe.

“Mind if I join?”

Evony spotted Gloria approaching. She sat across from Evony on one of the benches. Elyon jumped out from Evony’s robe and dove into Gloria’s hood.

“Aren’t you not supposed to watch the other team training?” Evony asked.

“No. I'm just here cause Gerard wanted me to keep an eye on this sweetheart,” Gloria pointed to her hood where Elyon shuffled.

“I thought mongoose’s were illegal in England,” said Evony.

“Yeah, that was Gerard’s father’s fault. And Elyon apparently didn’t want to leave when Gerard tried to send her back to her habitat,” said Gloria.

“About that, how bad is his father?” Evony asked.

“Well, he doesn’t talk about him much. He says his mum is better to deal with,” said Gloria. Evony closed her book. Studying wasn’t the plan anymore.

“So, I heard there was a fight in class the first day back,” said Evony. Gloria grinned sheepishly.

“Yeah, I kind of slept through it,” said Gloria.

“No way could you sleep through that,” said Evony. Gloria shrugged.

“It happens,” said Gloria. She shivered. “That’s weird.”

Evony felt the chill too. She looked at the sky. The light gray clouds began to darken and start swirling. Fog started to form and cover the grounds. Elyon jumped from Gloria’s hood and bolted toward the castle. The quidditch team scattered on broomstick from the pitch. Jasper swooped over and pulled Gloria onto the broom. Evony packed her bag as Gerard dismounted his broom next to her.

“Get on, now,” said Gerard.

“What’s going on?” Evony asked. A shadow passed over them, but it was hard to see what it was in the thickening fog.

“Never mind have you got a happy memory? A good strong one?” Gerard asked. Evony thought about her mother.

“Yes.”

Gerard pulled his wand. Evony pulled out hers. “Great, concentrate on that and that only, point your wand about there and say ‘expecto patronum’,” Gerard guided Evony’s hand in a direction where the moving shadows were darker. A feeling of dread sunk in. Gerard corrected the wand direction.

“What?”

“Focus on people that make you happy, not ‘I have to be happy because I’m obligated’ I mean actually happy,” said Gerard. Evony met his eye and the dread worsened. He kept looking at the moving shadows which rapidly closed in.

“Okay,” said Evony. She thought about the little time she’d spent with her mother. “Expecto patron-“

“Get down!” Gerard pulled Evony back as another shadow swooped closer to them. “Pick a different one. Like a moment you’d want to stay in forever. Close your eyes if you have to.”

Evony closed her eyes. The first thing that came to mind was a night in winter a couple of years back. She and Jasper had stayed out in the snow too long. Mr. Selwyn had insisted they dry by the fireplace. To pass the time, Jasper brushed Evony’s hair. That time, Evony brushed his hair too. The memory broke the icy feeling.

“Expecto Patronum!” A silvery impala burst from Evony’s wand past Gerard to chase off a dementor and cleared the immediate fog. She sent it after two others near and headed them toward the forest.

“Get off the grounds foul beasts!” Professor Naifeh’s voice boomed. Seconds later a massive dragon burst from where Professor Naifeh stood. The silver dragon chased down the dementors deep into the forest.

“I did it!” Evony punched the air. She turned to see Gerard hunched over his broom.

“Good job. Let’s get back then. Hop on, I’m not walking there,” said Gerard. He mounted the broom and extended his hand. Evony took it and hopped on with her bag.

“Get Periwinkle out here, Mr. Carlton!” Professor Naifeh shouted. Gerard shrugged. Evony looked at him as he steered the broom to the castle. His face had paled significantly and dark circles formed around his eyes.

“Gerard, why didn’t you use the patronus charm?” Evony asked. Gerard avoided eye contact. He hopped off in the entrance hall and helped Evony dismount the broom. The entrance hall was empty except for a large pile of ash and Elyon hissing at it.

“Ellie, over here,” Gerard knelt down. Elyon darted over to Gerard and scampered up to his shoulders. He stroked her fur as she nuzzled him. “Hey, just go find Jasper and tell him you’re alright. I’ll go get Professor Periwinkle.”

Evony almost asked him if he was alright, but she didn’t want him to bite off her head, even if he appeared calm. Evony thought for a moment. Gerard had told her how to cast a patronus, and he was capable of doing it himself. All he needed was to think of a happy memory and it could have been two patronus’ instead of one and Naifeh’s dragon.

“Oh. Sorry.”

 

\---

 

During that time, Jodie and Albert were about to take a stroll on the grounds to get some fresh air after studying for hours.

“Since it’s a citrus it should be easy to turn a tangerine into a lemon,” said Jodie.

“Maybe, but why would you want a lemon anyway?” Albert asked.

Jodie raised a finger. “You have a point. Still, I think it’ll be worth a try.”

“Okay, we’ll try at dinner,” said Albert. He shivered. Jodie’s teeth began to chatter.

“Winter’s early,” said Jodie.

“Run!” Several brooms shot past, streaking blue. Jodie ran in the direction they came from. A dementor hovered in the Great Hall. Nearby students scattered anywhere but near the thing. Jodie grabbed Albert’s sleeve to get him to run. He stood frozen to the spot. The remaining students cleared out of the entrance hall screaming.

“Albert! Come on!” Jodie shouted. The dementor turned to face Jodie and Albert. It lunged. Jodie shoved Albert. He fell to the ground. A clammy icy hand seized Jodie’s robes and every terrible feeling swelled inside her mind as her strength waned. Jodie tried for her wand and the dementor lifted her off the floor. Her hand found the wand, but just as she got hold of it her hand just stopped moving. A terrible scream nearly burst Jodie’s ears. A swirling dark mass struck the dementor. Jodie dropped to the floor. Her arms felt heavily and her vision swayed as she watched the dementor get swarmed by the black mass. Ash dropped directly beneath it and the mass retreated behind Jodie. Jodie turned around. Albert stood on the stairs, staring wide eyed at his hands. Albert’s eyes met Jodie’s. He ran from the scene up the stairs. Jodie managed to get to her feet and stumble to catch up to him. Navigating the halls left her out of breath more than once. Students and teachers ran past her to deal with the damage. Jodie rounded a corner and spotted the same closet Albert had her hide in to avoid getting caught out of bed. A wand propped the door open just enough to not be noticeable. Jodie approached and knocked.

“Stay away,” said Albert. Jodie slowly opened the closet door. Albert hunched over and peered from behind his arms.

“It’s just me. I’m okay thanks to you,” said Jodie. She sat across from Albert in the closet. Albert pulled his hands from the inside of his sleeves. A sand like haze hovered around them. “Albert, what is that?”

Albert withdrew his hands. “Please don’t tell anyone what you saw.”

“I won’t. Your secret’s safe with me. How long?” Jodie asked.

“Two years. Professor Wittell told me it was because I tried to hide it from my parents that it’d get worse,” said Albert.

“So that’s why.” Jodie said to herself. Albert sniffed and wiped his eyes with his sleeve. She checked the hall outside. It was quiet again, but not with the heavy feeling from earlier. Jodie stepped out and reached. Albert took her hand and allowed Jodie to pull him to his feet.

“Can we find Prescott?” Albert asked.

“Of course. Let’s go,” said Jodie. They started down the halls. It took some time, but Jodie managed to spot Prescott giving directions to first years near the transfiguration courtyard.

“And that’s where you’ll find the History of Magic class from here,” said Prescott. He noticed Jodie and Albert and waved. “Hey guys!”

The second the first years were out of sight, Albert ran straight to Prescott and started sobbing. Jodie approached and sat with them. Jodie explained the dementor sighting, without detailing exactly what happened with Albert.

“In that case,” Prescott handed Jodie and Albert a chocolate bar. “I was wondering why you looked pale Jodie.”

“Aha! I knew you were hiding food from me,” Sebastian stood at the top of the steps behind them. He ran down and caught the chocolate from Prescott. Prescott rolled his eyes. “You two alright? The professors are checking for a dementor nest in the forest.”

Albert gulped down his newest bite of chocolate. “No.”

Sebastian snorted. “At least you’re honest.” There was a bit of silence while the four just snacked on chocolate.

“Prescott, are we going to hell because we have magic?” Albert asked. Prescott and Sebastian looked at each other.

“Well, Professor Naifeh told be that when he was growing up, he wasn’t sure about being a wizard, but if there is a god, I’m pretty sure he’s not going to send you to hell for being born with magic. That’d just be a dick move,” said Prescott.

“I bet it’s based on intent,” said Sebastian. “Jodie?”

“I never had to handle these type of questions, but I think that there’s a place for us. And a good one too. Or else there wouldn’t be much of a split between magic and dark magic,” said Jodie. Albert didn’t seem all that comforted by that.

“Well, if you’re really worried you could always become a Hogwarts ghost after you die. Just leave some unfinished business and you won’t have to find out,” Prescott suggested. Jodie tried to signal that that might not help. Albert started shaking until he burst out into laughter.

“You’d better join me if I die first,” said Albert. “As nice as the Fat Friar is, I’d like to have some new faces around.”

“So that settles it. If we all die we haunt Hogwarts for eternity,” said Sebastian. “We’ll make Peeves piss himself every time he sees us.”

“Albert if you want, you could maybe live with one of us between the terms,” said Jodie.

“I wish I could offer, but I’ve got an uncle with some beef,” said Sebastian.

“I can,” said Prescott.

“I’ll think about it. Thanks guys,” said Albert.


	6. Quidditch Quip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper's a bit nervous about his first quidditch match, especially since they're up against Hufflepuff and even after the match, Gerard still has a few things to deal with regarding himself.

According to Percival, going against Hufflepuff would be cake. He outlined the strategies they’d practiced over and over, told us tid-bits about the other players, (as it turned out, Claire was one of the new chasers). Colfer still advised he’d be on the top of his game, and suggested that Amanda and Karl be too. Alice told Gerard not to wimp out. He rolled his eyes at her and said it’s a competition and he would just get snacks after. Percival got right in Jaspers face.

“Go fast. I hear their seeker falls asleep but she beat out one of the students who’d been trying for years and was good too,” said Percival. Jasper nodded. He’d end up bumping into Gloria if he was going to win. Right before flying out of the match, Gerard pointedly told Jasper not to hold back or else Gloria would be disappointed.

“Besides,” said Gerard. “Right before the match she bet me you wouldn’t be as tough cause I’m here.”

“Blast off!” Karl shouted.

“I told you no take-off slogans!” Percival shouted. The team took off over the pitch and got to position. The Hufflepuff team looked a little ruffled. Gloria however exchanged smirks with Gerard.

“Alright, you kids know the rules well enough! This is a school match not the World Cup, alright?” Madam Jordan called. Percival shook hands with the Hufflepuff captain Poe, a short fellow with an eyepatch since he couldn’t be bothered to magically replace it in a wand accident, at least that’s what Percival said during the plannings.

The quaffle flew high, dropped down, and blue and yellow swarmed in every direction. It was a little jarring. Jasper looked around for the snitch. Like him, Gloria hadn’t taken off into the action just yet.

“Good job Claire! Throw it!” Gloria shouted. Colfer managed to save it and pass possession to Karl, who passed it to Amanda, back to Karl, then to Percival who performed a corkscrew midair and tried for a goal. Poe headbutted it back to one of the other Hufflepuff chasers.

“Did he just-“ Jasper asked.

“Yeah, he does that a lot. What about the fancy broomwork? What’s that all about?” Gloria asked.

“Dunno, looked kind of cool though,” said Jasper. Gloria shot off on her broom. Jasper whipped around to see what she was chasing and dove after her. Finally the first bell rang for a goal.

“Sorry, I got bored. Besides, it’ll show up soon,” said Gloria. Jasper shook his head and he spotted the glint from across the pitch. He peeled off and went for it.

“Excuse me!” Alice dove right past behind Jasper to knock a bludger towards Gloria. Gloria avoided it the long way. Jasper kept chasing the snitch. Gloria caught up.

“Cheeky,” said Gloria.

“Says you,” said Jasper. Both had to dive to avoid a bludger and the chasers going after the quaffle.

“Come on then,” Gloria challenged. She bumped him. Jasper swerved a little and bumped back. The second time he dropped low and shot up to the snitch. Jasper felt the cold metal at his fingertips and jerked the broom to a stop. Gloria stopped and clapped her hands. “Nice job.”

“You weren’t going easy were you?” Jasper asked.

“No, I didn’t think you’d do that,” said Gloria. The announcer finally noticed and announced Ravenclaw the winner. Hufflepuff scored five goals, same as Ravenclaw scored seven. “I’m gonna help Claire practice later tonight.”

“Hey, good job,” said Jasper.

Back in the locker room, Percival nitpicked about little things to everyone, including himself. He especially got annoyed that after one of his corkscrews Kelly stopped him at the end and stole the quaffle for a goal.

“And you two! We almost got bludgeoned because of you two bickering,” said Percival. Alice rolled her eyes.

“Not my fault she almost caused a foul and a free shot,” said Gerard.

“Try to take it a little more seriously?” Percival asked.

“I’m fine, Karl’s fine, we all made it without taking a bludger. That poor Wright girl though. Ouch,” said Amanda. She rubbed her stomach.

“I missed it, sorry,” said Jasper.

“She took a bludger to the stomach. She didn’t drop the quaffle though so I gave her a pass there,” said Gerard. “And she didn’t look like she wanted another one.

Percival groaned. “Just, take things more seriously at practice. If Jasper didn’t pull that, Hufflepuff would have won.” He headed to the showers.

Jasper and Gerard left together from the pitch. Gloria joined them and passed Gerard a couple of galleons. “You win.”

“I can’t believe I thought you weren’t actually betting,” said Jasper.

“It’s all in good fun. By the way Claire’s just fine, thought you’d want to know,” said Gloria. Gerard sighed.

“Thank god,” said Gerard.

“Oh wow you _actually_ have a conscience,” said Donley. Gloria took Gerard’s arm and tried to keep him walking. “And a little refinement, I didn’t expect that from someone of your upbringing.” Gerard shook Gloria’s arm off.

“How about you shut the fuck up and get back to eating shit?” Gerard snapped. Some students nearby gave Gerard a wide berth.

“C’mon, he’s really not worth it, he’s being stupid,” said Gloria.

“What? Gonna have the zombie fight your battles this time? Or intimidate someone into doing it? I bet you learned that at home-“ Donley stopped short as Gerard seized him by the robes. Jasper didn’t quite hear what Gerard said, but those in earshot backed away further and scattered. He shook Donley and dropped him on the ground. It was similar to the nights he’d have to hold Gerard back from doing the same thing to Benedict, and even then, it wasn’t all that bad. Gerard stood over Donley. “Brute.” Gerard simply responded by picking up Donley again, and headbutting him. Gerard stalked off past Gloria and Jasper, leaving Donley rolling on the ground holding his head.

“I get you’re unhappy, but stop. You’re not clever, you’re just pathetic,” said Gloria. She hurried after Gerard. Jasper headed up towards the school. No doubt Evony would like to go over some of the homework and prepare for one of the upcoming quizzes.

 

\--

 

Hours later in the library, Gloria approached Jasper and Evony while Evony was finishing up her essay.

“Hey, is he calmed down?” Jasper asked.

“No, he won’t even talk to me. He said he was trying to get better and that didn’t help. _Again_.” Gloria looked sideways at Donley further in the library holding ice to his head while studying with Leo and Oliver.

“He probably just needs more time to cool off,” said Jasper. Gloria nodded.

“Maybe. I don’t want to tell him, but that, kind of scared me. I know he won’t get angry with me, but I do wonder,” said Gloria. Evony shuddered.

“Don’t remind me. I thought he was going to kill me and the end of last year,” said Evony.

“Does it get that bad in the dormitory?” Gloria asked. Jasper shrugged.

“I guess. I did have to pull him off Benedict once. Mentioning his parents isn’t really a good idea,” said Jasper. Gloria didn’t look very assured. “I dunno, he doesn’t really scare me, even if I annoy him.”

“Can you talk to him then? I don’t want to make him mad at me,” said Gloria.

“I can. But to tell you the truth, you’re probably one of the only people he’s always happy to see,” said Jasper.

“You should both go, this conclusion is annoying me,” said Evony.

“Are- yes of course,” said Jasper. He picked up his bag and walked with Gloria out of the library. She led the way outside the castle where Gerard was throwing tiny pebbles down the hill.

“If you’re here to harass me, I’ll set your pillow on fire you shady bastard,” said Gerard. Elyon chattered and bounded over to Gloria. Gerard saw her and got up to move away.

“Hey wait,” said Jasper. Gerard stopped and started walking again. Jasper caught up to him.

“I shouldn’t be around people like this,” said Gerard. Jasper stopped him. For a second Gerard glared at Jasper.

“No, you need to be around people. Like Gloria. You know she’s your friend,” said Jasper. Gerard glanced over at Gloria sitting with Elyon.

“I saw it. I scared her, just like everyone else,” said Gerard.

“Well, I won’t lie to you, she doesn’t want to make you upset. But she’s your friend. You need to talk to her,” said Jasper.

“Like you talk to Evony?” Gerard asked.

“I’m working on it. So are you. So go and talk to her. Properly.” Jasper pushed Gerard towards Gloria. He sighed and sheepishly approached and sat with her. Jasper didn’t listen to their conversation. He didn’t think it would be appropriate. Once they were done Gloria pulled Gerard into a hug. She smiled at Jasper. Jasper returned the smile and started back indoors.

“Hey, let’s get some ice cream tonight!” Gloria suggested.

“That sounds nice actually. Jasper?” Gerard asked. Jasper didn’t want to intrude, but Gloria hooked her arms on both Gerard and Jasper.

“No getting out of this one!” Gloria declared. She started the skip pace down the hall with Elyon clinging to Gerard’s shoulders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do have another chapter ready, but I'm waiting til I finish the one after to post it so I'll have one on standby in case of another unexpected hiatus.


	7. The Secret Corridor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miranda takes an unexpected detour with Benedict and learns a couple of new things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep! Still alive! Still trying to complete this. Love you all!

Miranda carried the food, Penelope, a couple of red bulls in a bag. Miranda knew better than to ask to try the energy drink especially when Jeremy would immediately shout ‘inspiration! Elixir of the gods!’ before going all out on an invention. As usual, they’d meet in the courtyard. Today’s invention of Jeremy’s was planned to be a single bounce levitator. Bounce once and you stay at the highest point. To get down the plan was to use the counterspell. Miranda wouldn’t be testing it personally until they all were sure it was safe with object such as apples.

“Move!” The warning came too late. Miranda was bowled over and lost the bag of food and found herself in darkness. Whoever ran into her got up and tried to push the wall. Miranda could hear a faint sound, like a magical force sealed it shut.

“Naturally,” Miranda recognized the voice before he illuminated his face with the lumos spell. “Ah, Clarke. Always good to see you.”

“Sterling,” Miranda replied curtly. She folded her arms.

“How is that project? A shame my adventure ruined yours, let’s make up for it getting out, shall we?” Benedict asked and slipped past Miranda. She pulled her own wand and used the lumos spell. “I would have liked this better if we weren’t just trapped in here.”

“What did you do to get us locked in here?” Miranda asked.

“There was a misunderstanding, nothing more. Bernard and Geraldine should be fine. They didn’t see it anyway,” said Benedict.

“See what?” Miranda asked. Benedict’s arm shot out, stopping Miranda short of walking into a pitfall.

“We can chat more as soon as we’re out. Hogwarts isn’t known for it’s safety in the grounds.” Benedict said with a wink. He held out his wand to gauge how far the pit was. “Actually, if you let me, I’ll levitate you across, then you can get me across the same way.”

“Sure, so you can drop me?” Miranda asked.

“Clarke, you know me better than that. Did all the rumors get to you?” Benedict asked. He tilted his glasses briefly. For a second Miranda could swear his eyes were a brilliant blue. He turned to the pit. “If I recall right, this is one of your better charms. Or maybe it was a cheering charm.”

“Are you trying to flatter me?” Miranda asked.

“Yes, but I’m not wrong. We really should get across this pit though,” said Benedict. Miranda sighed and flicked her wand.

“Wingardium leviosa,” said Miranda. Benedict started to levitate at the movement of her wand and with Benedict using the lumos spell she lowered him to solid ground on the other side.

“You were supposed to go first, but alright. Try not to panic,” said Benedict. “Windgardium leviosa!” Miranda’s stomach squirmed as she floated weightlessly above the floor. Benedict pulled up his glasses as he guided Miranda toward him. The pit below was deep enough she couldn’t see the bottom.  The floor slid into her view and Benedict set her down. Miranda’s legs wobbled a bit and she shuddered.

“Why do they have that in a school?” Miranda noticed a smile draw across Benedict’s face.

“I’m not judging, brave don’t mean fearless. I don’t like dark pits with no clear bottom either,” said Benedict. He led the way down the dark corridor and around some seemingly random pillars. “Say, you don’t really talk much to the little gang we made for Jasper last year.”

“I still do,” said Miranda.

“During class doesn’t count, Clarke. Did you know Phoebe got to be in a production  this summer? That Gloria, Gerard, and Jasper are on the quidditch teams? That Jodie spends more time with those outside her own house? You’ve lost track of us, Clarke, I’m a little hurt,” said Benedict.

“You didn’t bring up yourself,” said Miranda.

“Of course not. You hear about me from rumors and from Geraldine. But, I’m being harsh, you did have trouble keeping up with your first friends at this school last year so you’re making up for it now,” said Benedict. He shifted his glasses. Suddenly he pulled Miranda right next to him and made her duck down as a white wispy thing shot overhead.

“What was that?” Miranda asked.

“Not a patronus, that’s for sure. C’mon, let’s get moving out of here,” said Benedict. He kept closer this time, often reaching back to touch Miranda’s wrist or hand. He’d look back too, but it was strange to see this. Then again, usually he’d be pestering some of the more volatile students and causing general mischief. They reached a point where there was a pit, but Benedict didn’t wave his wand. On the sides of this pit was a narrow stoneway. Benedict stuck out his wand over the pit and the light on it went out. He drew it back.

“No magic?” Miranda asked.

“As I suspected. I’ll go first. We’ll end up going in darkness, so lean into the wall,” said Benedict. Miranda peered over the edge of the pit. Water lapped at the bottom. Something about it was strange. Benedict pulled her back. “Don’t. Stare at it.” He put away his wand to shimmy along the narrow stoneway, gingerly testing each step with his lead foot.

Miranda took a deep breath and started along the wall. As soon as her wand was over the pit, the corridor plunged into darkness. It hurt Miranda’s eyes to keep them open. “If I get out of this I’m buying a torch.”

Benedict snickered. “It’d be useless on Hogwarts grounds. It’s electric isn’t it?”

“Glowsticks then. I’ll bring a trunkfull,” said Miranda. Her foot slipped. Benedict was quick to push Miranda back to the wall.

“Slide, don’t step.” Benedict kept his hand over Miranda’s in the dark and her foot kept bumping into his. He pulled her off the wall and she scrambled, preparing to fall.

“No no no!” Miranda nearly fell over until Benedict’s hands stopped and lifted Miranda back up. Light glowed through her eyelids. Miranda opened her eyes to see Benedict had reilluminated his wand and they were past the pit. “Warn me next time!”

“You thought I’d let you fall? So many people would never forgive me if I did that,” said Benedict. He pushed against a wall which opened into a lighted corridor. Miranda stepped outside with him.

“Does that include yourself?” Miranda asked.

“Nox. Perhaps.” Benedict looked at a crowd of students. The sly look changed. He pushed up his glasses and shouldered his way into the middle. Benedict stopped to whisper something to Geraldine before going in. Miranda peered over to see Benedict say something to Bernard. He was facing Baines, who frowned as soon as Benedict showed up

“Of course, the weasel is never far is he? Always have to run to him, do you, Stinson?” Baines challenged.

“I’m simply saving you the embarrassment of being outmatched, outclassed, and frankly outwitted. You’re welcome, my dear Watson.” Miranda couldn’t see his face, but the mocking tone was enough for Baines’ blood to boil.

“I’m not falling for it like that stupid housemate of yours Carlton, no wonder he’s a beater,” said Baines.

“Carlton isn’t stupid enough to pick fights,” Benedict briefly lowered his glasses, “and coordinated enough to not fall on his face. Might want to check your shoelaces more often.”

Baines pointed his wand. Bernard reached for his, Miranda was about to reach for hers-

“Watson!” Professor Piers’ shout parted the surrounding students who immediately scattered to do other things.

“Stinson started it,” said Baines, pointing at Bernard.

“You were aiming at Sterling, not him,” said Professor Piers. He dragged off Baines, who scowled at Benedict. “You should know by now-“ Miranda didn’t hear the rest.

“Don’t listen to that brute. Bernard and I always have your back.” Benedict’s smile was genuine, not the usual smug one Miranda was accustomed to seeing.

“You didn’t hear all of it,” said Bernard.

“Oh I know. I’ll make him eat his words with a side of rotten crow,” said Benedict. Bernard noticed Miranda still in the otherwise empty hallway.

“Hey Clarke,” said Bernard. Geraldine quickly rubbed her eyes. Benedict gave her a one-armed hug.

“Not to worry. Actually I think we should enjoy the outdoors, I’ll tell you where I’ve been for the past hour,” said Benedict.

“Hour?!” Miranda exclaimed.

“Jeremy is working on fine tuning his project by now. Besides, he’ll know it was me,” said Benedict. Before Miranda could protect he led the trio down the halls to the grounds outside just across the Longbottom-Finnegan Bridge to the stone circle. Geraldine’s mood quickly improved. Benedict took her aside for a moment.

“Hey Miranda, if you want, you can invite Penelope and Jeremy to come out here with us sometime. It’s one of the places where we don’t try to get a workout,” said Bernard. The timing of the invitation was odd.

“I’ll be back in just a moment,” said Benedict. He skipped off back to the castle.

“Don’t worry, he’ll be back before supper,” said Geraldine. Miranda sat with her while Bernard started trying to balance his wand on one finger. The wind did feel nice. Like a cool pillow at night. After being in the passage, the fresh air was more than welcome. Miranda took a moment to breathe. Still it was odd how quickly his demeanor changed. And neither Geraldine or Bernard appeared to be bothered.

“Why do you two hang around him? Doesn’t he get a bit too personal sometimes?” Miranda asked. “I mean, he gets you into trouble, a lot.

“It’s fun actually. Never a dull day,” said Bernard.

“He’s our friend,” said Geraldine. Miranda would have guessed that, but the trip through the passageway was different, and almost off-putting. “Well, he likes hanging around with us too. The way he is, it’s not easy making friends. We’re pretty close, and we watch out for each other.”

“I guess that makes sense,” said Miranda.

“He’s not really bad, it’s just easier to hang around few people too,” said Bernard.

“I’m back!” Benedict announced. A basket hooked on his arm was full of sweets and butterbeer. He set it on the rock. Bernard and Geraldine grabbed themselves a butterbeer and cracked it open. Benedict opened a cauldron cake for himself.

“Where did you get that?” Miranda asked. Benedict tilted his glasses to let Miranda see just a fraction of his eyes and he winked.

“I’ll never tell.” Benedict offered a butterbeer to Miranda. She took it and opened it herself. Benedict was too busy enjoying the cauldron cake and telling Geraldine and Bernard about the passageway, so Miranda took a sip. Nothing wrong with it, but even if Benedict was friendly, being alone with him was still an experience she’d like to not repeat.


	8. The Price of an Answer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilhelmina, Jinx, and Seymour decide to take on a late night outing of their own to find out what's going on, but it might be more than they bargained for.

Wilhelmina traced her finger along the lines to keep up with what she was reading in the book on magical creatures. Seymour absent-mindedly fed Pit a couple of acorns between turning the page to a very short book on dementors. Jinx on the other hand lay on the floor holding his book to block the light from his eyes.

“Hey, patronuses can’t turn dementors to ash,” said Seymour.

“Makes sense. Dementors can’t really be destroyed,” said Jinx. He dropped the book on his face and immediately jumped up, rubbing his nose.

“That’s really weird. Imagine someone actually being able to do that,” said Wilhelmina.

“I’m not sure I want to find that out. I’m just glad we’ll get to learn the patronus charm in school,” said Seymour. Jinx nodded.

“Another thing, why are they here? Something must have brought them here,” said Wilhelmina. Seymour flipped a couple of pages. “Got something?”

“Well, they live in dark damp places that are just plain evil. I know morals aren’t black and white, but it flat out says ‘evil’ in the book, and this came out recently,” said Seymour. Jinx shuddered.

“Yeah, until we learn the patronus charm, we’re staying far away from those things. Speaking of, I heard someone in our year produced a corporeal patronus to drive off dementors,” said Jinx. “I’ll bet it’s Selwyn or Abernathy, they’re constantly at the top of the class in everything from studying so much.”

Just then Donley strode out of the common room, giving the group a glare in passing. Jinx shook his head. Seymour watched from the corner of his eye until Donley was out the door.

“Ever since Carlton knocked him down a peg he’s becoming unbearable. He keeps telling me to go to my dorm. I literally can prove I’m a boy and he has the nerve because I have pink hair and better eyeliner than any girl he’d fancy-“ Jinx sighed and flopped on the couch next to Wilhelmina. “Just end me.”

“No thanks. I’d be short a friend,” said Wilhelmina. Jinx smiled back at her.

“Hey, I’ve been thinking, _they_ always come back late, right?” Jinx asked.

“Yeah?”

“Well, maybe if _we_ are out late we might find out a thing or two,” said Jinx.

“Okay,” said Wilhelmina.

“I’m guessing Pit can’t come,” said Seymour. “Sorry Pit, they’d spot you too quick.” Seymour patted the squirrel on the head. Wilhelmina still thought it was sweet how Seymour raised the little guy from when he was abandoned and how close he and Pit were.

“Then it’s settled. Tonight,” said Jinx. Wilhelmina nodded. If they were lucky, they could find out who the others were in Knockturn alley too.

 

\--

 

It was easy to not disturb Gloria, she was out the second she went to bed. As for Matilda and Phoebe, they fell asleep reading monologues that Phoebe was practicing for the history of magic presentation. Claire paid little mind as Wilhelmina tied back her long hair and pulled on a jumper before slipping out of the room. The poor girl had another quidditch injury, which Gloria was quick to scold her teammates for. Wilhelmina was glad she didn’t have to be the mother of the group this year. It was easier to do things like this. Seymour was out to ‘get food for Pit from the kitchen’ which was a good backup excuse if he got caught by a teacher.

Leaving the common room wasn’t too difficult since she’d often sneak to the kitchen to get Claire a snack or get some ice cream with Gloria and Claire after their quidditch practices. Jinx however would have to be careful. He wasn’t known for being out late. Mostly because he’d be caught in an instant with his pink hair. Wilhelmina waited at the statue previous agreed on. Seymour approached. It was funny to see his hair up. He’d put it in a braid and curled it into a bun.

“Got my alibi,” said Seymour, showing a handful of acorns from his pocket.

“I hope this is worth it,” said Wilhelmina.

“If it isn’t, we won’t have to go out again then, right?” Seymour asked.

“Not necessarily. We just as easily could miss them picking the wrong night. It’s just chance now,” said Wilhelmina. Jinx slipped out from the common room entrance and quietly closed the door.

“You have no idea how hard it was to not be seen. Here, you’ll be spotted in the dark otherwise.” Jinx shoved black beanies into Wilhelmina’s and Seymour’s hands. Wilhelmina fixed her hair to stuff a good portion of it into the hat. Jinx had one on himself.

“Where did you even get these?” Seymour asked. His was a little lopsided.

“One-day delivery,” said Jinx.

“Owls can’t do that can they?” Seymour asked.

“I’ll explain it later, now let’s go,” Jinx led down the halls. Wilhelmina never went out after hours before. The empty corridors and lack of noise felt eerie. It reminded her of late nights back at home. Except those quiet hours, if they were too quiet were a sign of trouble. They still had to dodge a few professors. Professor Taylor and Professor Periwinkle passed on patrol talking about the time Professor Taylor got in a fight for Periwinkle. It was weird hearing them call each other Emily and Thaddeus. No wonder Professor Taylor dropped his class to help.

Seymour waited until they were long out of earshot. “Alright, are you thinking the same thing?”

“Married? No idea. Lovers when they were at school, probably,” said Jinx.

“Nice to see that they’re still friends,” said Wilhelmina. “But enough gossip on teachers. This is going nowhere if we can’t find something.”

“They probably meet somewhere no one goes to, even at night,” said Seymour. He pondered a moment. Jinx peeked from the tapestry.

“Coast is clear. If we were secretly meeting, where would we want to be so that we could spot someone spying without them hearing?” Jinx asked. Seymour shrugged.

“Well, most people steer clear of the transfiguration courtyard cause of Remington and Crabtree constantly testing inventions,” said Wilhelmina.

“We’ll try that then. If not, we’ll just have to check somewhere else,” said Jinx. He led again. Getting to the transfiguration courtyard wasn’t as easy, especially when Professor Piers left his office which was right outside it.

“Every one of them needs a remedial course, my god,” Professor Piers muttered. He passed the statue Wilhelmina had hidden behind. Seymour had ducked behind another tapestry, and Jinx hid around the corner. Professor Piers stopped walking. He sighed aloud and drew his wand. Wilhelmina held her breath. Getting caught was one thing but Professor Piers had definitely finished grading papers and was not happy. Piers shook his head and stowed his head. “I’m done. Someone else can deal with it.”

Wilhelmina waited until she was sure Professor Piers was gone to slip out of hiding. Jinx stepped from around the corner. Seymour carefully set the tapestry down.

“That was scary. He’s alright but jeez,” Seymour shuddered.

“Okay, we’ll be careful. Lets go,” said Jinx.

The transfiguration courtyard was empty, and without a roof overhead, the stars were visible. The moonlight wasn’t much, but still illuminated part of the grass. A few chips in the rail along the edge were definite results of Jeremy’s experiments. Wilhelmina didn’t dare say a word, just in case someone else was looking at the spot. A crash erupted. Seymour and Jinx bolted. Wilhelmina did too, and hid in the shadow. Several more sounds akin to explosions echoed in the halls nearby and far. Wilhelmina stayed as still as she could, trying not to make noise breathing. Whoever it was made that racket for a reason. Poor Professor Piers would have to deal with it.

Finally she heard something else. Several sets of footsteps on the grass in the courtyard, and whispering too. Wilhelmina couldn’t make it out. Taking a look would be risky. She pulled her wand and tried to remember the shield charm. Jinx and Seymour could back her up if necessary. There were only four last she checked. She peered through the gap of the railing. One shape was definitely Cassandra. But there wasn’t four like in Knockturn Alley. There were six.

Wilhelmina blinked and instead of the figures she was looking at the stars. Her hair was not tied back and the hat lay to the left of her. Dewey grass slipped through her fingers. Wilhelmina sat up. Her head ached. Her stomach did too. Her heart pounded rapidly and she tried to steady her breathing. No one was around. A rush of adrenaline had kicked in, but nothing to fight. It was like she’d missed it entirely. Jinx and Seymour weren’t nearby. Wilhelmina checked for her wand. It was in her robes. She’d need to check what spell was last cast with it. She picked up the hat and tried a quick search. No hair tie to be found. Wilhelmina ran back toward the common room. If a professor spotted her she wouldn’t care. At least it be someone she could trust. Or could she trust them? She finally reached outside the common room. Jinx slipped out from behind the statue they’d met at.

“Where were you?” Jinx asked.

“What do you mean?” Wilhelmina asked.

“You disappeared for an hour. I’ve waited here and I couldn’t risk going back out cause one of the prefects was pacing like an idiot til a minute ago,” said Jinx. He glanced around. “Come on, lets get inside before he comes back.” Wilhelmina followed Jinx in. The common room was empty, with no sign of anyone being awake.

“Where’s Seymour?” Wilhelmina asked.

“I sent him to bed so Pit wouldn’t freak out and wake everyone else up. It’s one in the morning,” said Jinx. “Get some sleep, you look like you need it.” Jinx went straight to his dormitory before Wilhelmina could say anything. A heavy wave of exhaustion hit her and Wilhelmina struggled to reach her bed and didn’t even change out of her jumper before passing out.

The second Wilhelmina woke up, everything felt wrong from where she woke up to her clothes to her breakfast. She couldn’t find her hair tie, even with the hat. Gloria was even less tired than she was. She was too tired to say anything to Seymour or Jinx, bit both kept exchanging looks. All she was sure of was that something went very wrong the night before. She kept looking, for who she wasn’t sure. She could hardly help it. And if someone sneezed or made some other sudden noise she went straight for her butter knife. Getting to History of Magic, Jinx acted unusual too. Normally he’d just walk by her. Today, his hand clasped to hers and he didn’t let other student get between. Seymour stayed on her other side, sometimes stepping ahead to make some room. They sat down, as usual. Jinx scanned the room, trying to look for someone too.

“We’ll talk when we study,” said Jinx. Wilhelmina nodded. Her hands shook as she tried to get her notebook and quill out for notes. Her unsteady hand was making a mess of things and she gave up on it.

“Banks, are you alright?” Professor Taylor asked. Wilhelmina looked around to see everyone staring at her. Her housemates looked worried too.

“Just tired, sir,” said Wilhelmina. Professor Taylor didn’t appear to buy it, but kept teaching. He occasionally glanced back to check. When the bell rang he approached.

“Banks, are you sure that you’re tired?” Professor Taylor asked. Wilhelmina froze. She wasn’t sure what she was feeling, or what she was supposed to be feeling. She shook her head and left for class. Hopefully a fight wouldn’t start like last time. Jinx caught up to her by the time she reached class and sat down. Benedict sat next to her, as usual. He stared at her and took off his glasses to clean them.

“Um, Benedict, can we switch seats today?” Jinx asked.

“No. I’m not fond of being that close to the door, and I won’t be able to see,” said Benedict.

“Just this once,” said Jinx.

“It’s fine, Jinx. I’m fine,” said Wilhelmina. Jinx sat back down, but he kept looking over.

Benedict kept notes as usual, although, he grabbed Wilhelmina’s book and copied his notes to hers about halfway through class. He slipped a note which read, ‘you’re shaking, you okay?’ Sure enough Wilhelmina’s hands trembled. She clasped them together to try to stop it. Some of Wilhelmina’s housemates kept looking over, which started some of the Ravenclaws looking over, including Jasper. Benedict’s quill snapped and the feather dropped to the floor.

“Sterling?” Professor Periwinkle asked.

“No worries, I can still write,” said Benedict. Gerard glared at Benedict but went back to taking notes.

Eventually the bell rang and Wilhelmina was quick to leave and hopefully get something to eat. She felt a little lightheaded and drained from the previous night. Benedict pulled her aside. Wilhelmina stopped herself short of striking him in the face. He didn’t try to protect himself either.

“Sterling, I just want to eat,” said Wilhelmina. Benedict was already taking off his glasses.

“Just practice the first year exercise with me, please,” said Benedict. Wilhelmina shook her head. “Banks.”

“Sterling, please, don’t make me ask Seymour to sic Pit on you,” said Wilhelmina.

“Will, I promise. I want to help you through this,” said Benedict.

“Okay.” Wilhelmina stared back into his eyes. Even if she did see his eyes before, it was still shocking with how blue they were.

“You don’t have to talk. Just think about what’s bothering you. Other than me, of course,” said Benedict. Wilhelmina backed up. Benedict took her hand. “It’s okay. You can punch me if it makes you feel safer.”

“i-I don’t know. I don’t know, I don’t know,” said Wilhelmina. She tried taking in deep breaths but they kept coming up short. Her heart pounded faster and faster. Every sound grew louder and louder and-

“Hey.” Benedict’s voice snapped her back to reality. But it didn’t make the overwhelming feeling of being watched go away. Benedict let go of her hand. “Okay. You go get food. Talk to Professor Taylor about it too. I know you won’t, but keep that in mind. I have to run.”

Wilhelmina looked in the direction he was looking to see the Gryffindors passing. Miranda lingered a moment longer than either of the Stinsons before catching up to them. Wilhelmina looked back to see Benedict put his glasses back on and walk away. She hurried to the Great Hall. Jinx and Seymour opened up a spot for her immediately. They ate quickly and slipped away to a secluded corner of the library.

“You weren’t alone, were you?” Jinx asked. Wilhelmina shook her head.

“Just Sterling asking if I was okay,” said Wilhelmina.

“Of course you’re not okay. What happened last night anyway?” Jinx asked.

“There’s six now. But, I was one place, then another in a blink,” said Wilhelmina. A sense of dread sunk in. Seymour paused mid feeding Pit.

“Oh no.” Jinx looked around through the shelves with his wand ready to curse.

“Oh no what? what happened?” Wilhelmina asked.

“They caught you. They caught you and obliviated it,” said Jinx. Wilhelmina started looking around too. No one was close enough to hear, but it wouldn’t matter. For all she knew, it wouldn’t matter for her anymore.


	9. Holiday Woes

Gerard scanned over a few recent letters Andrea had sent through the owl post, which she still wasn’t used to and remarked it in every letter she could. She’d even sent congratulations for making the quidditch team, but as he expected, Augustus didn’t come to watch. He headed down to breakfast a little later and grabbed some toast. An owl flew overhead and dropped a letter. Gerard snatched it out of the air. It was hastily written on the address. Instead of the usual withdrawing to read, he tore open the letter and read it in silence.

 

_Gerard,_

_Don’t come home for the holidays. Augustus decided it would be a great idea to steal from a magical archeological dig site and the aurors left a mess. They didn’t even clean up! They might come to ask you where he is. It’s up to you if you know where he went. I’m staying with your grandparents. Sorry for the short notice. I know you were looking forward to a family Christmas._

_-Andrea_

 

“Elyon, stay with Jasper.” Elyon skittered over to Jasper’s bag and settled in. Gerard took a deep breath. “Augustus you goddamn prick.” He grabbed his toast and left the great hall. “Fucking bastard. Can’t keep your hands clean can you? You just had to go smuggle _again_ and screw us over.” He crumpled the letter and jammed it in his pocket. So much for a functional family. Another owl dropped a letter on the floor in front of him. Gerard picked it up. It was in Augustus’ writing. He ripped it open.

 

_Son,_

_My last job ran a little over so Christmas probably won’t work out. Hate to break it to you like this. I figure it’d be best I don’t tell you where I went so those aurors will leave you alone. Don’t burn this letter so you can show them and they’ll leave._

_-Ag_

 

Gerard opened his bag and tore out a notebook page, then grabbed his pen and scribed his message. He held it to the owl.

“Take it to that stupid bastard, he deserves to see it,” said Gerard. The owl took the paper in its claws and flew out the nearest open window. Soon enough Augustus would get a hastily written “FUCK YOU” with no other context. He’d know who sent it. Gerard wrote a few after Augustus got arrested, broke out, got arrested again, and escaped by smuggling. Andrea almost divorced him too. The aurors were there for weeks and eventually gave up. He knew they’d be coming again soon. Gerard went to Herbology early to get possible notes so he wouldn’t be behind.

“Carlton? You’re early. Careful with your food,” said Professor Laurent.

“Sir could you give me a quick rundown of what we’re doing today?” Gerard asked.

“Are you sick?” Professor Laurent asked.

“No, my dad’s a petit merde as you like to say,” said Gerard. Professor Laurent turned red and huffed. He directed Gerard to the mandrakes.

“We’re repotting mandrakes again today. Keep in mind you’ll need to wear earmuffs,” said Professor Laurent. Gerard reached for the earmuffs. Professor Laurent put his on hastily and closed the greenhouse doors to block the noise. Gerard started repotting a mandrake and managed to get the thing in the pot when he spotted the aurors in the doorway. One of the two looked familiar, but he couldn’t put his finger on it. Gerard took his sweet time repotting so he’d have a little longer to avoid them. Once he was done he took off the earmuffs. Professor Laurent opened the door and not two, but four aurors entered. Behind them was the class of Ravenclaw and Slytherin students peering around to see.

“Four of you? I’m twelve you know,” said Gerard.

“Excuse me, can we talk? We have a few questions to ask-“ One of the aurors began. He knew this one as Reptile, but his real name was Paul Clearwater. Their first encounter wasn’t very pleasant. In fact, Gerard accidentally helped his father escape capture because he spotted Clearwater’s animagus form as a snake in the garden. Augustus smuggled Elyon from Africa after that incident.

“About my dad, yeah, I know. Here, knock yourself out,” said Gerard. He slapped the letter to the Clearwaters’s chest and started out of the greenhouse. Passing the gauntlet of students was going to be a nightmare. He hoped to hide in the bathroom and just get notes for class later. One of the other aurors grabbed Gerard’s wrist.

“You’re done when we say you are,” another familiar one, and a frequent visitor when Augustus was more active. This was Harold Abbott. Donley’s father and the reason Gerard wasn’t going to kill him someday. Gerard broke his grip and instinctively reached for his wand. Of course because his mother wasn’t around they’d try to bully him. He’d give them a reason to stay away if he had to.

“Mum?” Benedict and Naomi asked. They looked at each other. Gerard looked between the two women aurors and his classmates. Sure enough Mrs. Shabak looked like an older version of her daughter, except a couple things from her father’s side. She had her natural hair pinned back enough to stay out of her face. Mrs. Sterling looked nothing like her son except the pale skin. The face too once he looked long enough. Her light blonde hair made her look even paler. She wore glasses too, except the lenses were clear.

“Shit.” Gerard pulled his hand away from his wand.

“Mum is working Naomi,” said Mrs. Shabak. Mrs. Sterling didn’t acknowledge Benedict; instead her eyes were trained on Gerard’s wand hand.

“Gerard what’s going on?” Jodie asked. Gerard stayed still. As long as he kept witnesses around he wouldn’t have to worry. A wad of paper bounced off Clearwater’s face. Gerard looked to see Evony and Jasper looking particularly sour. Just behind them Benedict muttered something. Elyon jumped from Jasper’s bag to his shoulders and hissed at Clearwater. He recoiled at the mongoose.

“He gave you the letter,” said Jasper.

“He handed you the paper, read it then,” said Professor Laurent. He set his arm around Gerard and stepped slightly in front of him. Never had Gerard thought _he’d_ stand up for him. Clearwater looked over the letter. He narrowed his eyes at Gerard. He handed the letter to the other aurors who looked over it. The only one not looking pissed was Mrs. Shabak. Clearwater wouldn’t dare make a move now.

“Back to square one,” said Abbott. He started to return the letter. Gerard shoved his hand back.

“I don’t want to look at that shit again,” said Gerard. The other students flinched.

“Let us know if you see him,” said Clearwater.

“Stay out of our garden, snake.” Gerard snapped. Clearwater made a move for his wand. Elyon made an angry noise. He stepped back and left. Abbott glared at him. No doubt Donley had whined to his father about the fight at the beginning of the year. Mrs. Sterling kept the same look that Benedict had. She looked at her son, who looked away from her. She left too. Mrs. Shabak approached.

“I’m sorry Carlton. If we have to come back, I’ll make sure it’s just me. Is that alright?” Mrs. Shabak asked. Gerard looked to Elyon. He wouldn’t trust her if Elyon didn’t. Elyon crawled down. She didn’t hiss.

“Yes. Rather you than _them_ ,” said Gerard. Mrs. Shabak almost gave a pat on the shoulder, but she withdrew her hand. She spoke to Naomi, kissed her on the forehead and caught up with the aurors to leave. Just down the hall Gerard heard Professor Atwell start shouting. Professor Laurent ushered the students into the greenhouse and closed the door.

“Carlton, you may excuse yourself at any time or sit in my office. I’ll be right back,” said Professor Laurent. He strode out to reenter the castle and just as the door closed Gerard heard the angriest rant in French since the first day of the year. Gerard stepped out of the greenhouse and went straight to Professor Laurent’s office and sat on the floor. Elyon curled up in his lap and he stroked her soft yellow fur.

“Thanks Ellie. You’ll keep that bastard away won’t you?” Gerard asked. In the greenhouse he could hear it getting loud. No doubt they were wondering what had happened. The door slowly opened. Jodie sat on the floor next to Gerard.

“Hey,” said Jodie. “You want to talk about it?”

Gerard shook his head.

“Okay. Here.” Jodie scooted closer and put her arm around Gerard. “I thought I’d come since your housemates will try to talk to you later.” Elyon chattered and pressed closer to Gerard. “She’s kind of a service animal isn’t she?”

“No. Dad brought her to England for my birthday after a run in with one of the aurors. The big man with the dark hair, Clearwater. He’s an animagus. Turns into a snake,” said Gerard.

“Oh. That explains it,” said Jodie. Gerard nodded. Professor Laurent returned. “I’ll go now, if that’s okay.”

“Thank you Rosier,” said Professor Laurent. Gerard didn’t get up. “They were not supposed to come straight to your classroom. I’m sorry.”

“Doesn’t matter. They’d do the same thing anyway,” said Gerard.

“Well, if it makes you feel better, Professor Atwell gave them a good scare. I assumed you wanted two of them banned from speaking with you, so I told them such and Professor Wittell will ensure it,” said Professor Laurent.

“Why?” Gerard asked.

“You are my student. It doesn’t matter I didn’t attend Hogwarts. This is my home, and those who stay here, I protect. You should be safe here, unlike previous years with all that Voldemort business,” said Professor Laurent. Gerard shrugged.

“Is it okay if I sit out?” Gerard asked.

“Of course. Just talk to one of us if you need,” said Professor Laurent.

Gerard stayed in the office until after class. He’d have to go to Defense Against the Dark Arts, and that meant Donley would be there. Knowing him he’d try to start a fight. Gerard still marched on, staying behind to avoid talking to his housemates. He already could feel his anger burning up. Elyon swatted his ear to distract him.

“Thanks,” said Gerard. He scratched Elyon’s head who made a pleased chattering noise. Gerard went straight to his seat, ignoring Donley as much as possible.

“Hey, Gerard. You looked upset this morning,” said Gloria. Of course. Nothing got past her. Not anymore.

“You’re lucky,” said Gerard.

“I am?” Gloria asked.

“Yeah. Your parents are nice to each other,” said Gerard.

“Oh. Oh no. Do you want to stay with my family this Christmas?” Gloria asked. Gerard shook his head. “Okay. The offers open.”

“You’re still here?” Donley questioned. Gerard took a deep breath. Ignoring him was the better option.

“You’re still here?” Jennifer mocked Donley. Gerard glanced back to see his housemates all staring down Donley. Unfortunately for Donley, Professor Periwinkle was organizing something from her office since she thought she could finally trust the class to not start a fight again.

“Choose your next words very carefully,” said Jeremy. He and Penelope had pea shooters, loaded with peas in hand. The other Hufflepuff students looked completely confused. Donley relented and settled back in his seat. The other Ravenclaws returned facing forward just as Professor Periwinkle reentered the room.

“I don’t want to know, I don’t need to know, but _clearly_ spell practice is not necessary today,” said Professor Periwinkle. Everyone groaned.

“Dammit, shouldn’t have been as slow,” Penelope whispered.

“As if I’d let him start trash-talking,” said Jeremy. Gerard heard a click under Jeremy’s desk. If he’d guessed right Jeremy had managed a safety on a literal pea shooting gun. He started to wonder where they got the peas.

“I could offer a solution. We just do pairs one at a time with our seatmates. Since we get along with them, no chance of fighting, right?” Benedict suggested. He eyed the other Ravenclaws. They nodded in agreement. Professor Periwinkle narrowed her eyes at the class.

“We can do that. We’re practicing the shield charm. Your opponent will cast the expelling charm, and you will attempt to deflect it. If you do it just right you’ll only have it cast once and knock it between you two,” said Professor Periwinkle. “Sterling, Banks, I can trust you two to be an example right?”

“Of course. Shall we?” Benedict asked. Wilhelmina nodded. Both got to the front of the class.

“I’ll cast it first,” said Wilhelmina. Benedict nodded. “ _Expelliarmus_!”

“ _Protego_!” Benedict blocked the spell. Wilhelmina deflected the spell into the wall instead of back. Benedict nodded.

“Alright, let the others have a turn. Don’t worry, you may practice in the dueling hall on the second floor with the dueling club after classes,” said Professor Periwinkle. “Carlton, Tate, could you?”

Gerard hesitated. He tapped his desk and Elyon hopped onto it. “Um, could you cast it?” Gerard asked.

Gloria nodded. “ _Expelliarmus_.”

“ _Protego._ ” Gerard reflected it back where it wouldn’t hit directly. Gloria deliberately stepped in front of it and performed the shield charm to repel it to him. She’d be okay. Gerard kept up the chain. Gloria too. Until he was a little slow and the spell hit the ceiling.

“Someone’s jumpy,” said Donley. Gerard ignored him and returned to his seat. More pairs went through, some better than others. Jasper and Jennifer did a good job. Claire and Albert had difficulty, but neither lost their wands either. Jeremy and Penelope nearly knocked each other back but kept the pattern going for a bit. Matilda and Phoebe dropped into giggle fits pretty quick. Chester and Naomi did alright. Seymour and Jinx were so perfectly in sync that Professor Periwinkle asked one of them to end the rebound chain. Maggie and Emily did well too. Donley and James were next and last. Both poised their wands as if it were an actual duel.

“I’ll do the casting,” said Donley. James nodded and changed his stance to block. “ _Expelliarmus_.”

“ _Protego.”_ James rebounded the spell. Donley bounced it back. They stopped saying the shield charm aloud and started moving around the room. Gerard scooped Elyon into his bag and ducked down. If Donley knew about today, Gerard would have to be careful. He kept one eye on where the spell went. Instead of Donley slipping, James miscasted and the spell rebounded toward Gerard. Jasper stood from his seat and blocked it to the ceiling.

“Careful! And don’t show off like that again,” said Professor Periwinkle.

“Sorry Jasper,” said James. His face had flushed as he returned to his seat.

Eventually class ended and Gerard was ready to grab food and continue avoiding everyone. Elyon hopped up on his shoulder and batted his ear.

“Sorry, I don’t want you to get hit,” said Gerard.

“Really though, how are you not in jail yet?” Donley asked. Gerard pulled out his wand. Taking the less traveled route turned out to be not the best idea. Donley had his wand with him too. Gerard tapped his bag. Elyon protested with a hiss and Gerard snapped his fingers. She scurried away. If Donley was looking for a fight, Gerard wasn’t about to let Elyon get caught in it.

“Feeling big just ‘cause dear old dad was around?” Gerard questioned.

“He _does_ scare you. I will too,” said Donley. Gerard didn’t like the feeling he was getting. The spat after the quidditch match was different than now. Donley showed off in class for a reason. Still he wasn’t about to let him push him around.

“As if a whiney bitch like you would scare me,” said Gerard. Donley took his stance. Gerard took a defensive stance. As much as he hated it, he was grateful Augustus insisted on teaching him a few spells to defend himself and Andrea. He saw Benedict heading down the same hall by himself. Benedict stopped his meandering and approached. Donley looked back and groaned.

“What? Are you going to watch?” Donley questioned.

“Dog’s get put down for attacking people, Abbott,” said Benedict.

“He should be,” said Donley. Gerard just about cursed him. Benedict walked right past and hooked his arm on Gerard’s and dragged him along with him away from a dumbstruck Donley.

“What the fuck-“ Gerard was immediately shushed.

“I think Clarke would want to see you in Transfiguration this afternoon. Actually, you forgot this this morning,” said Benedict. He held up an order form for Elyon’s food. “If you go to the owlrey you can get the order in.”

Gerard took the form and Benedict let go of him. “Why are you doing this?”

“Didn’t I tell you you’re one of my favorite people?” Benedict asked.

“To piss off?” Gerard questioned.

“Not today no. No I’m better than that,” said Benedict. “And, to put your mind at ease, my mother does not know about our…difficulties.”

“I still think you’re a creep,” said Gerard.

“Fair enough. Now get going. You won’t have to worry about Abbott bothering you,” said Benedict. Just then Donley rounded the corner. “Go on, I think you’ll like the fresh air.”

Gerard took a brisk walk away and eventually exited the castle into the falling snow outside. Gerard shuddered. At least Elyon wouldn’t be freezing too. Gerard muttered a warming spell into his robes so he wouldn’t catch a chill. The path to the owlrey was untouched, so at least he’d be sure no one was up there. The stairs up the tower were covered in fresh power. Gerard brushed some of it off so other people could walk on it. He checked the form, it was filled out as needed. Gerard handed it to the owl and watched it fly away. He couldn’t help wishing he could fly away too. Snow slowly built on the stairs railing to make a thin dusting growing into a nice layer.

Gerard gathered a clump and threw it off.

“Stupid bastard! Can’t go one year without fucking up can you?” Gerard yelled at the sky. He heard someone’s shoes scuff. It sounded like Jaspers. To be fair he didn’t think about someone coming up prior to the snowfall. The person started to approach. “I don’t want to say fuck off Jasper so just go.”

A snowball formed and levitated over Gerard’s hand. He grabbed it and threw it off the stairs.

“Goddammit, Jasper that’s not going to-“ Gerard turned around to see Prudence. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be,” said Prudence. She stepped up near him. “Come with me.” Gerard followed her down the stairs. At first, it looked like she was leading him back to the castle. Instead, she took a turn towards the forest. Gerard stopped in his tracks. “It’s safe with me.”

“Okay,” said Gerard. He followed, stuffing his hands into his sleeves to keep warm. A heard of centaurs passed on a hunt. Once they were gone, Prudence led the way to an open clearing. Without her wand, she formed a large snow sculpture. “How the hell did you do that?”

“Whatever happens here stays here,” said Prudence. She gestured to the snow sculpture. “Go on.”

Gerard pulled out his wand and pointed at it. He started imagining his father and threw every spell he could think of at the snow. It shrunk and exploded with every curse, even the ones he learned from the stolen books Augustus pinched and managed to get away with. Prudence kept rebuilding it so it’d explode again and again.

If Augustus hadn’t done what he did Gerard could have had a first family Christmas in years.

Andrea wouldn’t have to stay with her parents while the house was empty from aurors checking so often.

Clearwater wouldn’t have had an excuse to come to the school to harass him.

Abbott wouldn’t have seen him again.

Donley wouldn’t have harassed him after class and threatened him.

Gerard wouldn’t have to think about thanking fucking Sterling for getting him out of a fight.

“ _Reducto_!” The curse exploded the snow sculpture into millions of snowflakes that floated to a heap on the ground. Gerard dropped to his knees in the cold snow and closed his eyes. Maybe Prudence would let him freeze to death and bring him back in. But then—then Gloria would cry. He knew that much. Jasper would probably be upset too. And Jodie, and Miranda. The snow crunched behind him Gerard turned around and Prudence pulled him to his feet.

“Let’s get some hot chocolate. You’ll want a steady hand in transfiguration,” said Prudence.

“Thanks,” said Gerard.

“Of course. Our secret. But not exclusive here,” said Prudence.

“I have no idea what the fuck that means,” said Gerard. Prudence smiled back. She started walking. He caught up to her.

“You know a lot,” said Prudence.

“Yeah. You don’t have to explain to me about you. I read one of the books my dad stole where it talks about that,” said Gerard. Prudence nodded.

“You’re lucky you get to do that,” said Prudence.

“It’s not great though. I hate it,” said Gerard. “I guess your magic can go haywire with emotions, right?”

“Yes. I’ll explain when I’m prepared,” said Prudence. Gerard nodded.

“You could sit with us, if you want. James stopped flirting with everyone after last year,” said Gerard. Prudence smiled.

“That’d be nice,” said Prudence. They entered the Great Hall for lunch and sat at the Ravenclaw table. Neither said anything, but it was nice to not have to either. Benedict eventually joined, but sat with the Gryffindors instead. He looked a little ruffled, and Gerard wondered what exactly happened with Donley.


	10. The Christmas Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Over the holidays Evony has the Christmas party as planned. She gets to have a moment with Jasper without her father ordering him about for once, and she gets to let loose with friends

Evony was perfectly content to not be home for the Christmas party she’d planned with Jasper. Anything to keep him out from under her father’s thumb. She wouldn’t tell Alistair that. Instead she explained in her letter that it would be a good opportunity to practice running her own home and organizing parties with the elites of the wizarding world. Stuffy as it was, her name was respected, and she had standards to uphold. Her housemates would have it worse, especially Alexandra.

Evony already sent ahead Christmas presents for Adam, Margaret, Doreen, and Maria. Adam would get a set of magical glasses to adjust to his eyesight as needed, Margaret and Doreen would receive excellent fudge, the nuts removed for Doreen’s allergy, and Maria would get a book that she’d always wanted to read from a muggle author she’d enjoyed. Jasper… wasn’t as easy to shop for. He’d always got the perfect thing for her or sometimes just arranged an experience she’d wanted to try, like when they were nine he’d managed to invite one of the Holyhead Harpies to Christmas dinner while running errands. Ever since Evony didn’t know how to pay him back. He always liked whatever she got him for Christmas, but she really wanted to get something for him that suited him.

They met up to arrange the Great Hall. Most of their year was attending, partially because of Jasper’s presence. Jasper followed orders, but Evony didn’t let him to all of the work himself. The hall was decorated before for the holidays, but just a few things needed to be rearranged.

“Evony, I’ll finish up while you get ready. Someone has to arrange where the food goes,” said Jasper.

“Are you implying because I’m a girl I take forever to get ready?” Evony asked. Jasper’s face flushed.

“Well, I suppose… sorry. I don’t want you to rush yourself is all,” said Jasper. Evony sighed.

“We’ll get it done _together_. We’re not at home so we can be a little more casual,” said Evony. Jasper nodded. He set the plates, mostly finger foods and things that were more like snacks and butterbeer in a dispenser. It was less formal, just how Evony wanted it. It had taken a bit to get Jasper used to the idea since he was used to the more formal parties. The idea of him not serving food and drinks directly to guests surprised him. For once, Evony was glad Gerard had sat in on that planning meeting. As much as he scared her, Gerard didn’t beat around the bush when it came to Jasper. He never held back with anyone really. It was admirable. If his father wasn’t a criminal mess his family would be an asset to the wizarding world.

“That’s that then. I’ll see you right before the party,” said Jasper. He started to leave. Evony grabbed his hand without thinking. Jasper stopped immediately. “Y-yes?”

“Um, could you- would you help me with my hair?” Evony asked.

“I thought you wanted your housemates to- no of course I will. But won’t getting dressed mess it up?” Jasper asked. Evony shook her head.

“No, I know how to avoid that,” said Evony. She pulled her brush from her bag. In truth she’d planned this. She also happened to have a few extra things to fix up Jasper’s hair. At the moment it was in a rather short ponytail that he’d likely slick back, but she wanted to try something different. She sat on a chair while Jasper took the brush and started.

“Any particular style?” Jasper asked.

“Surprise me this time,” said Evony.

“Yes Evony,” said Jasper. Things like this were always nice. Alistair usually had Adam help him with a few things, usually his opinion on an outfit. Maria was usually too busy with preparing food alongside Doreen and Margaret, so the task of fixing Evony’s hair usually fell to Jasper. It used to be her mother before she died. She would always hum too. Jasper hadn’t known this, so it was a surprise when he’d hum too. Evony liked it when he did, so he’d often hum one of her favorites, and a song Evony taught him so she’d hear the one her mother used to sing again and again.

“Jasper?” Evony asked.

“Yes?” Jasper answered.

“I’m glad you’re here with me,” said Evony.

“I’m happy to accompany you any day,” said Jasper. Evony turned around just as he set in the last pin to keep her hair.

“No, I mean I’m glad that you’re here, at school, in my life. I hope you know that you make me happy,” said Evony. As soon as she’d said it she felt her face warm up a little too much. Jasper blushed and looked away.

“I- yes. I’m happy with you as well,” said Jasper. “Oh god that probably came out wrong. I should probably prepare before guests get here, and you should too.” He started to put the brush back.

“Wait,” said Evony. Jasper paused. “Let me do your hair this time.”

“Are you sure?” Jasper asked. Evony held out her hand. Jasper placed the bag in her hand. She pulled out a comb and a hair tie with a clip. It wasn’t overall masculine but it’d be something different than his usual style. She guided him to take her place in the chair and ran the comb through his silky crimson hair. Evony made two braids and guided them back into the clip. It was a silver one in the shape of a celtic knot. She peered around to see a few shorter strands dropped in his face. He reminded her something of a Tolkien elf.

“There. And I know it was early, but Happy Christmas. The clip is yours,” said Evony. He gazed back and smiled.

“Then if we’re a little early,” said Jasper. He fished through his pockets and pulled out a box. “While I was cleaning during the summer, it was a bit late for your birthday, but I thought, that you’d like to have this.”

Evony opened the box. In it was her mother’s favorite necklace. A crystal pendant that she used to wear almost everyday. “Where?”

“The attic. It took me several hours to convince Mr. Selwyn to let me give it to you. It would have collected dust otherwise. And, I think she’d want you to have it. Your mum,” said Jasper. Evony hugged him tightly and put the pendant on. It would be a better fit in a year, but it was her mother’s and Jasper had found it for her.  Evony planted a kiss on his cheek.

“Thank you. I’ll see you before we get to the party!” Evony hurried out before Jasper could process what she just did. Evony herself wasn’t sure how to process it. She didn’t stop walking though. Thankfully he didn’t follow after. It was a very good thing they weren’t home, because Evony was sure she wouldn’t have gotten away with that.

“You look nice! Guess we don’t have to do your hair then?” Marlene asked. She was in the middle of fixing Shaylin’s hair up. Alexandra already dressed herself and fixed her hair into lovely waves. Evony thought if she was pretty now, boys would be falling all over her as she got older. She wondered if anyone would ask her out.

“Save me,” whispered Jodie. Alexandra was in the middle of pulling Jodie’s hair into a complicated style.

“No way, you can’t get away with being casual this time,” said Marlene. Shaylin nodded.

“A ponytail with every hair in place is nice, but you need variety,” said Shaylin. Marlene was curling Shaylin’s hair into ringlets which made her blonde hair look even shorter than it normally was. At least they didn’t try to dress like the adults did at parties.

“You look great Jodie,” said Evony. Jodie sighed.

“Thanks,” said Jodie. She always did go for the most simple look at parties. To be fair, they were only twelve, so going too fancy would look ridiculous.

“And I know someone who will definitely agree,” said Shaylin with a wink. Jodie tried kicking Shaylin’s leg but Alexandra had a firm grip.

“Stay still or I’m going to make Marlene hold you down,” said Alexandra. Those in the room stared at her. That was a new tone coming from her. Alexandra bumped Jodie. “I’m kidding, but really, you’ll make this take longer.”

“I’m gonna go get dressed,” said Evony. She left to the dormitory and picked out a dark blue satin dress. It was short enough to work for parties and still be semi-formal. She clasped the capelet over her shoulders and flattened out any tucked spots. A little bit of mascara didn’t hurt, but she heard enough makeup advice from Alexandra to know she didn’t need to do much. She reentered the common room where Shaylin was French-braiding Marlene’s hair and Jodie was done with hers. Alexandra made a good call on having Jodie’s hair down and pinned back. Her side swept bangs were curled once behind her ear and the claps for her hair was made of pearls, or what looked like pearls. Shaylin whistled when she saw Evony.

“Don’t break his heart, Jodie,” said Shaylin.

“Whose heart?” Evony asked.

“Albert Harris, obviously,” Shaylin replied.

“And here I thought you were going to say Carlton,” said Alexandra. Marlene snorted.

“No, Gerard just makes friends with girls easily,” said Jodie.

“I’m gonna say it now, if he manages to chill out and stop being so angry all the time he’s gonna have people falling in line,” said Marlene.

“Talking about cute guys?” Oliver asked. The girls screamed all at once.

“Dammit Oliver, let us talk about guys in peace!” Shaylin snapped a ponytail at him. He ducked behind a pillow and laughed.

“You can listen in when the guys and I talk about girls. It’s actually not that bad,” said Oliver.

“Fair enough,” said Shaylin.

“In that case, Oliver. I’m sure you think about someone you’d like to date when we’re older,” said Alexandra. Oliver’s face turned a little pink.

“I walked into that, didn’t I?” Oliver asked.

“You did,” said Evony. Oliver did a double take.

“Wow, you look great. Not that you don’t look good any other day,” said Oliver. The girls giggled.

“Thanks,” said Evony. She guessed it’d be better not to pry, although, good looking guy like him, her father would approve of, but she wasn’t quite ready to think about dating just yet.

“Alright, since you’re all so keen on teasing, I have an idea. I get the other guys, and we all say who our guy-crush would be and you say who your lady crush would be,” said Oliver.

Marlene cackled. “You can’t embarrass me, Yaxley! Bring it on!”

“Lady crush?” Evony asked.

“Basically if you were into girls who would you go out with,” said Jodie.

“Oh, okay,” said Evony. “But I have no idea.”

“You technically don’t have to think about it. We’re still kids, but eventually we’re gonna question sometime,” said Alexandra.

“If we’re all okay with it?” Oliver asked.

“Not tonight, look at the time,” said Jodie. It was close to the party.

“You’re right. Maybe some other day then,” said Oliver. Evony hurried out to get there ahead of time. She wouldn’t dare make Jasper manage by himself just to be fashionably late.

 

\--

 

The party was in full swing. For Evony, it was nice to see the difference between first year and this year. Different groups had formed and overall, she considered the party a success. People talked, hung around and ate snacks, drank some butterbeer, and the mood was just perfect for Christmas. 

“Evony you- I, um,” Jasper tried to talk. He was dressed nicely, as usual. And better, he’d kept the hairstyle she’d put together on him. Gloria looked like a snow angel with a pale white longsleeved dress that had fur-like trim and a star pin.

“Evony, you look great, right Jasper?” Gerard nudged Jasper. He wasn’t too shabby, but it was obvious his dress robes were worn hand-me-downs. Elyon was absent from his shoulders for once.

“Yes. Yes she does, um you do!” Jasper’s face turned bright pink. “Please excuse me.” He slipped away and Evony could see the clip still pinning back his hair. Gerard shook his head. Despite the incident before break, he seemed to recover pretty quick.

“Elyon’s not with you?” Evony asked.

“No, he’s not one for parties. Even she needs a break from me,” said Gerard. Gloria squeezed his arm.

“He’s still harsh on himself. By the way, thanks for inviting us,” said Gloria. Gerard blushed a little and pretended to be distracted by the decorations.

“Yeah, festive,” said Gerard.

“I’m glad. It’s nice to have a home away from home,” said Evony.

“Evvie! Jodie left me,” Shaylin complained. Sure enough, Jodie didn’t take long to split to hang out with Albert and her other friends. Remus actually looked right at home with them.

“Oh look! Carrots!” Gerard pulled away towards the snacks.

“Geez, at least compliment me too,” said Shaylin.

“Don’t worry, she doesn’t get to see them all the time like with us,” said Evony.

“I know. She hangs around a bunch of cute boys,” said Shaylin. She pointed to the group. She wasn’t wrong. Prescott and Sebastian were cute but virtue of being older, and Albert was rumored to be part veela or something. Remus wasn’t too bad looking and both Theodore and Kent cleaned up nicely.

“Ha ha you’re jealous,” said Marlene with a wink. Shaylin rolled her eyes.

“Have some dignity Shaylin, it’s a party,” said Alexandra.

“It’s just casual, Alexandra,” said Evony. Alexandra shrugged.

Evony slipped away to mingle and ask around. Most of her classmates had attended. As the party progressed, some of the attendees seemed a little off. Evony took a quick trip out to give herself a mental break when not three steps around the corner she spotted Jennifer and Lisa making out. She slowly backed up around the corner.

“I probably should have seen that coming,” Evony mumbled to herself. Still, she decided to take another route and give them privacy.

“Should have been me there, you made a mess,” said Alexandra. Evony rounded that corner and there wasn’t a sign of her anywhere in the hall or of whoever she was talking to. Evony shook her head and returned to the party.

“Oh no.”

Sure, her guests were enjoying themselves, but it was blatantly clear every last one of them from those snacking to those dancing around completely out of rhythm of the music were drunk. Evony briskly approached the butterbeer and sipped at a fresh one. It tasted awful. No doubt all of it was spiked.

“Evony, don’t drink those!” Jasper snatched the bottle away.

“I know. It’s not poison,” said Evony.

“It’s Firewhiskey,” said Jasper.

“How do you know?” Evony asked.

“Accident. As in one time Adam and I mixed up drinks,” said Jasper. Evony shook her head. Of course.

“What do we do?” Evony asked.

“Easy,” said Jasper. He called for one of the Hogwarts elves and after whispering the butterbeers vanished.

“Naomi, did you know some of the best beple can be dumb as a doornail?” Sebastian mumbled. Naomi looked extremely confused. Prescott whispered to her and she nodded.

“C’mon, I’m getting you back,” said Prescott. “Sorry about that Evony. Don’t worry, he’s friendly when he’s drunk.” Prescott headed out helping Sebastian exit the Great Hall. Evony and Jasper looked at each other and laughed.

“Of course when _I_ run a party someone spikes the drinks,” said Evony.

“I suppose that’s the reason every other family insists on people serving to guests,” said Jasper.

“Behold! Magic!” Chester announced. He’d come with a top hat and the second he took it off a dove flew out of it. No doubt a muggle trick since he had some difficulty in transfiguration.

“Don’t worry, I think everyone liked this party,” said Jasper. Despite the obvious lack of drinks, those who weren’t being escorted out to eventually deal with a hangover were chatting happily to one another.

As planned the party ended, with some of the teachers helping the more drunk students to either the hospital wing for close monitoring or to their rooms with a sober student asked to watch them. The snacks were gone. Even if the house elves were going to clean, Evony and Jasper lingered to at least stack dishes and fold tablecloths and the like.

 

\--

 

The next morning, Evony woke up to a chorus of groans. Jodie, Marlene, and Shaylin all had a few spiked butterbeers and Shaylin especially had a headache. Some of the boys did too. Oliver winced every so often. Evony suspected he was trying to hide his own hangover. Evony didn’t have such a thing, since she’d only had a sip. Going to breakfast, it was easy to spot who was hung over. Every one of them avoided light and covered their heads to do so. Surprisingly, Gerard wasn’t one of them.

“Here, we probably were a lot of trouble last night,” said Gerard. He tossed Evony a chocolate frog. Elyon was asleep, draped over his shoulders. No wonder he liked Gloria, she and Elyon were pretty alike.

“You didn’t get drunk,” said Evony.

“I know alcohol enough,” said Gerard. “Not that I’m blaming you for it. Apparently Benedict said he saw someone spike it but didn’t see their faces so there’s that.”

“Oh, thanks,” said Evony. Gerard returned to his seat at his table. He’d been at least a little nicer. Especially since the dementor attack. That reminded her, Gerard hadn’t answered about why he couldn’t produce a patronus. She’d got the gist of why after the aurors showed up. Still, they’d be learning the patronus charm in Professor Periwinkles class and in Professor Amari’s class soon. The second he was alone she caught up to him.

“What? I’m not playing messenger,” said Gerard.

“Huh? No, I was wondering if you got any practice on the patronus charm,” said Evony. Gerard flinched. Guessed not. “Sorry.”

“No, I’ll just out myself as a generally unhappy person,” said Gerard.

“What about your friends?” Evony asked. Gerard laughed.

“You sound like Miranda. I tried that once. Happiness doesn’t last long enough with them to do it.” Gerard frowned.

“I think you should keep trying. Maybe it’ll help you not be generally unhappy. I mean, you seemed to be happy last night with everyone,” said Evony. Thankfully he didn’t look angry. He did shrug and just walk off though.  At least he’d stopped looking at her like the bottom of his shoe or Benedict. But that wasn’t as much as a worry. Someone would tell about the spiked drinks, which meant it was only a matter of time before her father got unbearable again.


	11. Making Decisions for Better or Worse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper takes things into his own hands, and gets an expected result. Jodie decides to ask for help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope no one minds I decided to update two chapters instead of one in case life gets busy. Happy Holidays! Stay warm, and I wish all of you readers happiness!

Jasper had anticipated a long winded letter from Mr. Selwyn. He wasn’t the tattle. He wasn’t sure who told since as far as he knew only those who attended the party and the teachers themselves were aware. Or the whole school for that matter. But actually seeing the letter, and the fact it was written in pen was enough to get Mr. Selwyn and sent it as fast as possible and wanted it out before quill ink could dry. He’d been ordered to again take a vow, and Mr. Selwyn specified it would only operate if Jasper was in the same room as Evony.

Jasper examined the current draft of the letter, which would accept the proposed vow, once both he and Mr. Selwyn had signed their names. Mr. Selwyn would be happy with it, but based on last year, Evony would not. Even if Evony was more forgiving, the memory of falling off the Astronomy tower and hearing Gerard and Gloria screaming had embedded itself deep. Just thinking about it made him sick.

Across on one of the couches, Gerard begrudgingly helped Benedict with astronomy homework. Rule among the Ravenclaws was whoever drew a short straw had to help him figure out the assignment and how it worked. In truth Maggie complained about having drawn the short straw most so Gerard volunteered since he’d never been asked to draw straws. It didn’t stop him from glaring at Benedict. If Gerard knew what Jasper was writing, he’d probably flip.

But why did any of that matter? He had a duty after all. He’d be ungrateful. The Selwyn’s didn’t have to take him in, give him a home and a purpose. They could have easily let Jasper continue wandering for someone else to take care of. If he hadn’t trained himself not to he’d probably grumble about his predicament. Jasper looked at the letter from Mr. Selwyn again. Evony’s safety and happiness came first, right?

Jasper tore the reply in half.

The paper tearing was nothing new to the Ravenclaw students, but it didn’t stop the closest ones from looking. Jasper marched the torn reply to the fireplace and threw it in. It took all of him not to pull it out and fix it. But it’d be what Evony would want. No chances to be taken for an accidental oath. He returned to the desk and wrote down another; an apology informing Mr. Selwyn he’d received a very stern order to not take any more oaths or vows considering it could backfire on Jasper for something so small as a potions burn or a practice duel. Jasper made sure he was polite in his wording and folded the letter into an envelope. As usual he sealed it and managed to find a student willing to let him borrow their owl. The second he watched the owl take off a pit formed in his gut.

 

\--

 

It took about two days, and as Jasper took his first bites of toast he spotted the owl, and worse, it was clutching a red envelope. Before he could catch it, Gerard sprung from his seat and caught it mid-air. Jasper watched as he walked as quickly as possible as the corners started smoking. The door closed, with anyone who happened to look staring at the door. Jasper ran after him. Just as Jasper exited the door, the howler exploded with a fury Jasper only saw after a major magic accident when Evony and he were kids. Gerard didn’t move and waited for the thing to tear itself up.

“There. Now he can’t embarrass you in front of everyone,” said Gerard.

“That was mine, why did you take it?” Jasper asked.

“Yikes. What did you do to deserve a howler, Gerard?” Evony asked. Jasper looked between Evony and Gloria and Gerard. Both of the girls seemed to think the howler was meant for him, having no idea it was really supposed to be for Jasper.

“They probably cornered him when I sent a reply and he thought I ratted him out. Good riddance if you ask me.” Gerard lied. Gloria looked down. “It’s not a problem. He’ll probably send something he stole to apologize like he normally does.”

“Is that normal?” Evony asked.

“No, I did tell my mum about… the other day. So he’s probably just angry and took it out on me,” said Gerard. Jasper noticed Gloria was starting to put two and two together. “You’d better get to class.”

Jasper followed him after lunch. “Why did you lie to them?”

“Gloria knows I lied. I don’t think Evony wanted to hear about her dad yelling at you. She already feels like crap for last year,” said Gerard. “Besides if I let him yell at you like that I’d ditch quidditch practice and give him a piece of my mind myself.”

“I don’t think you’d win in a duel against Mr. Selwyn,” said Jasper.

“That’s not the point. You didn’t make the oath again did you?” Gerard asked.

“No! I’m not making any more god damn oaths so stop asking me!” Jasper shouted. Gerard raised an eyebrow.

“First I heard you swear,” said Gerard.

“Learned it from you,” said Jasper. He started laughing. Gerard laughed too.

“No, I wish my dad would yell. Better than breaking Andrea’s heart over and over and trying to make up for it with stolen gifts,” said Gerard.

“Wish I had my parents. At least yours are okay with magic. Mine, I got kicked out the second I used it, at least that’s what I remember,” said Jasper.

“Amazing.” Gerard muttered.

“What’s so amazing about that?” Jasper asked.

“Ugh, connotations. You’re really lucky that didn’t stick enough to make you suppress your magic. If you did you’d turn into an obscurial,” said Gerard.

“A what?” Jasper asked.

“I…I read some of the books Augustus stole. One of them talked about obscurials. They’re the result of a kid suppressing magic. It ends up destroying them and they don’t live long because of it,” said Gerard.

“That’s awful,” said Jasper. They waited outside for Madam Jordan and the rest of the class. “So wait, what kind of stuff is in those books?”

“Advanced spells, secret histories, obscure magics, that sort of thing. Except one was tricky, and Augustus said something about there was only one other copy,” said Gerard.

“Don’t just introduce that one without telling,” said Jasper.

“It’s in home really old runic language he learned, but he told me to keep it away. Something about a secret to immortality,” said Gerard.

“Huh, and not with horcruxes?”

“Hell no, even my dad’s not that stupid.”

 

\--

 

Jasper studied in the library after Evony had already left early. It was nice time to time just to be alone. From what he heard dinner was going to be a special one for one of the professors, and it sounded like dessert would be the highlight. He hoped it was the strawberry cake. Those were wonderful. He’d have to go to quidditch practice after dinner since Percival was keen on beating Slytherin in the next match. At least the team got to be more cohesive.

Jasper set his pen down to take a breather from the essay for potions when a sudden chill struck and nearby lights started going out.

“Oh no you don’t!” Madam Russo jumped out and Jasper watched her use a patronus to chase out a dementor. She was normally quite plain, but for once she changed her neutrals matching her hair to slate gray robes. The cold feeling intensified. She chased the dementor out of the library and cast a spell that made a gate drop down. Just beyond the gate were three more, trying to reach through. Her patronus was the only thing keeping them from trying to break through. Any students fled to the back of the library. Fog crept through the gate as lights kept going out.

“Can’t you chase them all off?” Jasper asked.

“I’m no Harry Potter. Did you have your patronus lesson yet?” Madam Russo asked.

“It’s tomorrow,” said Jasper.

“You’re getting it today. Think of a happy memory and only of that, then say ‘expecto patronum’. Anything will do. Tell the other students in the library first,” said Madam Russo. Jasper turned and ran back. Every student he found her explained as best as he could about the patronus charm. Most produced just enough to keep the fog away. Jasper stumbled on Jodie and Albert in a corner where the lights had gone out.

“It’s alright Albert, it’s just Jasper,” said Jodie.

“Madam Russo asked me to tell you about the patronus charm,” said Jasper. The fog suddenly swept away with ruckus coming from the entrance to the library. Jasper sprinted to see Professor Naifeh’s massive dragon patronus chasing the dementors out with Professor Periwinkle shouting about the sanctity of the halls.

“Good, did you tell them?” Madam Russo asked. Jasper nodded.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t help,” said Jasper. Madam Russo shook her head. Jasper expected disappointment like he’d often get when he didn’t do something or forgot something. Instead Madam Russo smiled at him and pat him on the head.

“I certainly think you did Mr. Abernathy. It’s important that you went,” said Madam Russo. Professor Periwinkle entered the library. Her hair was a mess.

“I’m stealing your office coffee, Russo,” said Professor Periwinkle. She marched right past.

“You ought to drink it there too! I won’t have you spilling drinks like you used to Periwinkle!” Madam Russo called after her. Watching the staff bicker reminded Jasper of the banter back at home between Maria and Adam or Doreen and Margaret. Some students passed Jasper on their way out of the library. One of the few who said something was Jodie, and even then she was quick to catch up to Albert, who didn’t stop at all. A strange feeling set in. Like everyone was far away. Jasper gathered his things. Being late for dinner would delay quidditch practice, and he had more work to do than just stand around.

 

\--

 

“But I could have, I shouldn’t be here, or anywhere,” said Albert. Jodie pulled Albert into a tight embrace. He hugged her right back, but he felt weak. Jodie brushed a tear off his face.

“You belong at Hogwarts, Albert. The more you use magic, the easier it’ll be to control it,” said Jodie. Albert tried to smile back at her but sunk into the wall and buried his face in his hands. Jodie sat next to him and put her arm around him.

“You make it sound so easy,” said Albert.

“That’s because I had it easy,” said Jodie. Trying to help him feel better wouldn’t work exactly where she was coming from; no matter how many times Jodie showed she cared. She thought about whether she knew anyone who struggled like Albert was.

“People like me don’t live long,” said Albert. That thought made Jodie’s thoughts catch to a halt.

“Don’t say things like that! We’ll figure out something together,” said Jodie. “Actually, let’s find a place where you can practice magic wherever and whenever.”

“Where would we find a place like that?” Albert asked.

“Good question. It’d need to be somewhere you don’t have to be scared about an accident happening,” said Jodie.

“But won’t people see us?” Albert asked. Jodie could only think of the Forbidden Forest as being somewhat private, but older students often ran about in there. She could try asking around, but that would come with a risk of gossip. Except for one person who seemed to know things a little too well.

“Crap,” said Jodie.

“You look annoyed. I’m sorry,” said Albert.

“No, no, it’s not you. I just know I have to pay a visit to someone I don’t feel like talking to,” said Jodie.

“Should I come with you?” Albert asked.

“No, it’d be better if you didn’t. He’ll scare you without really trying,” said Jodie.

“C-carlton?” Albert guessed.

“Him? No he’s not really scary,” said Jodie.

“How are you not in Gryffindor?” Albert asked. Jodie’s face instantly turned warm. “Sorry!”

“No. Truth is, the hat had a hard time deciding which house I should be in,” said Jodie.

“It can do that?” Albert asked.

“Yeah. C’mon, I want to get dinner before I find a spot for us,” said Jodie. She stood up and pulled Albert to his feet. Albert smiled and rubbed his eyes. He always did so he wouldn’t show he’d been crying.

Jodie and Albert headed for the Great Hall to get the night’s dinner. They parted at the door; Albert to join the Hufflepuffs, and Jodie to join her fellow Slytherins. At least the Hufflepuffs were nice to Albert. As she sat down she glanced over at the Ravenclaw table. Those on the quidditch team were trying to eat quickly, with Gerard scolding Percival for giving himself hiccups. But that wasn’t who she had to talk to. She met his round glasses. Benedict obviously noticed and a smile drew on his face. Gerard lobbed a roll at him.

“Jodie, what are you doing?” Shaylin asked.

“Bet she’s-“ Castillo stopped when Leo and Henry glared at him “Thinking about stuff and the exams coming up.”

“As if that’s what you were going to say,” said Casper.

“Excuuse me,” said Castillo.

“You just seem a little off, is everything okay?” Marlene asked.

“She was in the library earlier. You know, where the dementors showed up?” Oliver cut in. The Slytherins quietly ate their meal. Jodie spotted Benedict again. He tilted his head towards the doors of the Great Hall. Of course he knew. He seemed to know everything about everyone. He’d toned it down when Miranda had the meetups to help Jasper, didn’t stop him from being annoying sometimes. Once Jodie finished she headed out, as if she wanted to go back early. Thanks to Oliver’s remark no one tried to follow. They probably thought she wanted alone time. At least that’s what Jodie figured on anyway. She waited around a corner until the Ravenclaws passed and Benedict split off from them.

“You wanted something? Right Rosier?” Benedict asked. “I’ve missed you, how have you been?”

“Sterling, we have Herbology, History of Magic, and Astronomy together. It’s not like we don’t talk either,” said Jodie.

“Not as much as before. But you didn’t ask me out here to chit-chat, now did you? Let me guess, it’s something to help your favorite person,” said Benedict. Jodie flinched on instinct. He was right, and right about not being around him as much, she wasn’t used to this anymore.

“If you can keep your mouth shut about it,” said Jodie.

“Of course,” said Benedict. Jodie eyed him for a second.

“Do you know of a secret place to practice magic? Somewhere people can’t just accidentally walk in on,” said Jodie. Benedict rubbed his chin.

“Well, I’d say the Room of Requirement, but that was destroyed during the Battle of Hogwarts. And the Chamber of Secrets requires a password I’ve yet to crack. Shrieking Shack is another no-go. I don’t think your friend would want to go to a death site past a murder tree. Very tricky,” said Benedict. He watched the Gryffindors pass. The Stinson twins went on by.

“I thought they’d come over,” said Jodie.

“No, this conversation is private. _However_ ,” Benedict took off his glasses briefly, still watching them. One stopped and turned. Prudence locked her eyes on Benedict. “Got her.”

“Prudence? You okay?” Constance asked.

“I’m fine. I just need to stretch,” said Prudence.

“Okay. Be careful,” said Constance. She went on ahead while Prudence waited for her housemates to be out of sight. She approached. No matter how many times Jodie saw Prudence, something about her just left her in awe. Benedict put his glasses back on.

“I thought I asked you to stop doing that,” said Prudence.

“Oh come on, you know it was cute,” said Benedict. Prudence rolled her eyes and the slightest shade of pink tinged her cheeks. Jodie suddenly felt like she was in a very private conversation.

“Ignore him. I know a place. I can show you tonight if you’d like,” said Prudence.

“I’ll leave her to you. Don’t worry, this one’s a keeper,” said Benedict. He skipped off with a grin.

“Hey what the f- what’s that supposed to mean?!” Jodie shouted at him.

“He thinks I’m a lesbian,” said Prudence.

“I-what?” Jodie shook her head.

“We should hurry. I can get away with being out, but you shouldn’t get caught,” said Prudence. She let the way out onto the dark grounds. They reached where the lights ended, but it was obvious they were headed for the forest.

“Maybe this wasn’t a good idea,” said Jodie. Prudence took Jodie’s hand.

“It’s fine. By the way, he’s not so bad,” said Prudence. That was weird to address. Then again he acted different around different people so it wasn’t far-fetched he acted nice enough with Prudence for her to say that.

“You’d know him better,” said Jodie. In her case, Benedict would just pester Jodie in a similar way to Gerard, with less explosive results.

“Perhaps,” said Prudence. “I’m afraid I know who you want this for. Keeping secrets from me is hard. I’m sorry.”

“Oh. You won’t tell, right?” Jodie asked.

“No. Things like that are for him to share. But if I can offer some advice, if he stops believing he can control himself even the kindest things you do won’t save him,” said Prudence. “I’m sorry. I just made you feel worse.”

“Thanks,” said Jodie.

“We’re here,” said Prudence. Jodie looked around. They were just in the forest, surrounded by trees.

“I can’t see it,” said Jodie. Prudence drew her wand.

“Lumos maxima.” With the incantation, light filled the area, showing a wide open clearing. There wasn’t really much remarkable about it, until Jodie turned around. The only light she could see was the stars above. The lights from the castle didn’t show much.

“So I guess you practice out here too,” said Jodie. Prudence nodded.

“It’s safe, and professors assume it’s just me. I have to come out here once in a while,” said Prudence.

“Wow. So what is it exactly?” Jodie asked.

“My magic is tied to my emotions. Too much,” said Prudence. She extended a wandless hand toward the ground and a small crater shook the ground. “And it can get much worse.”

“Why tell me?” Jodie asked.

“Well, it’s not exactly fair that I know what’s going on with your friend and you don’t know much about me. But, I’d like to keep this private til I can safely use it,” said Prudence.

“Yeah, of course,” said Jodie. Prudence suddenly grabbed Jodie’s hand, put out her wand and pulled her to the edge of the trees near some bushes. Jodie squinted, trying to see what Prudence noticed. Figures dashed through the open clearing. They traded spells as they crossed back into the forest. One tripped over the small crater and was met by laughter. Another picked up the fallen one and they continued after the rest.

“Of all nights,” Prudence muttered. She carefully guided Jodie, pausing at any strange sound. Once out of the forest Prudence finally exhaled. “That’s the third time they’ve done that.”

“Just run through the forest or trip over a crater?” Jodie asked.

“The running. They’re definitely training, but the dueling club usually practices in well-lit areas or some of the old haunts to challenge their members,” said Prudence.

“You duel?” Jodie asked.

“My sister. It’s her excuse to beat up our classmates for annoying her,” said Prudence. Jodie couldn’t help laughing as they headed back to the school. From how Constance behaved that sounded exactly like something she’d do.

“Thanks for showing me the spot. And it’s actually a good thing they showed up. Then I know nighttime isn’t the best idea,” said Jodie.

“That’s true. I’m glad I could help,” said Prudence.

 

\--

 

Jodie could hardly wait to bring Albert to the practice site. The second classes ended, Jodie nearly dragged Albert out to the grounds after telling him there was a safe spot to practice.

“Are you sure?” Albert asked.

“Yes! C’mon! The sooner the better!” Jodie exclaimed. Albert was thankfully too surprised by Jodie’s enthusiasm to notice she took him down a path to the forbidden forest. It wasn’t long before they reached the clearing. In the daylight it wasn’t all that special either.

“No one will see, right? I don’t know if this is a good plan,” said Albert. Jodie hugged Albert.

“I promise you, as long as I’m around, I can help you get back down again,” said Jodie.

“But what if I’m alone?” Albert asked.

“Then I’ll get to you and help,” said Jodie. She took several steps back, taking his bookbag out of range. “Okay, anytime you’re ready, just cut loose!”

Albert shakily raised his hand, a black sand hovered around it, growing thicker every second. He looked to Jodie. She nodded. She watched as Albert swung his hand around, leaving a short trail behind. His eyes grew wide, but he kept looking to Jodie.  Suddenly the black sank blasted into the woods. Albert grabbed his hand. Jodie rushed over.

“Breathe, just keep breathing and it’ll calm down,” said Jodie. Albert tried to steady his hand. Jodie put her own hand close to it and stepped close. “Keep breathing. Just focus on that.”

“Okay. Okay.” As Albert slowly steadied his breathing, the blast weakened then dropped altogether. The tree in the path was not so lucky. Deep cracks spread form the point of contact that nearly blackened the tree.

“Don’t worry, it’s not something you get a handle on right off the bat. It’ll get easier over time,” said Jodie. Albert hugged Jodie tight. Jodie was just relieved Albert trusted her enough to believe her promise. Then she noticed someone standing at the edge of  the clearing, mouth open. Remus turned and ran smack into a tree.

“Remus! You okay?” Albert asked. He approached. Remus stared wide-eyed at Albert.

“Oh, you saw,” said Albert. Jodie hurried over.

“Hey it’s just Remus. It’ll be fine, and no one else is gonna hear about it unless you tell them. Right Remus?” Jodie eyed Remus.

“Y-yeah. I just, whoa, I didn’t know obscurials existed anymore. I’m really sorry,” said Remus. He managed to get to his feet. His head was definitely scraped by the bark.

“We can call it a day for now. But it felt good of a bit right Albert?” Jodie asked. Albert nodded.

“If you need, I can tag along and keep a lookout so that doesn’t happen twice. I kind of followed you alone here,” said Remus.

“Oops.” Jodie and Albert started laughing. The three started back toward the school, specifically to the hospital wing for Remus’ head. At least there was a chance for Albert, as long as he trusted Jodie and possibly Remus too, or most importantly himself.


	12. Ask the Right Questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm alive! Hope whoever's still reading is doing well. If not, hope you'll get better soon!

Miranda managed to spot Benedict wandering the halls alone for once. She’d planned on talking to him, especially with Wilhelmina’s increasingly odd behavior. If anyone knew what was going on, she’d bet it would be him.

“Sterling,” said Miranda. Benedict spun lazily around.

“You wanted to talk to me? I picked a good spot, yes?” Benedict asked. Miranda hesitated, but she approached. He slightly lowered his glasses. “Oh, I see.”

“Did you do something to Wilhelmina?” Miranda questioned.

“Of course not. I like her,” said Benedict.

“Then what were you doing the other day, before the break?” Miranda asked. Benedict moved his glasses again. Were they lopsided again? His mouth twitched and his hands balled up in fists.

“Ah, I know what it is. I tried to help but, even I have my limits,” said Benedict. Miranda backed him up to the wall.

“What did you do?” Miranda questioned. An angry look flashed across his face.

“I didn’t,” said Benedict. He looked around and sent a spell that sent a line of dust at anything within earshot. “Listen, if you’re not careful the same thing can happen to you.”

“What same thing?” Miranda asked. He looked around again and Miranda drew her wand. Benedict put his hands up. “What happened?”

“Unlike last year, I can’t find out,” said Benedict.

“Last year, what?” Miranda asked.

“Let’s just say,” Benedict removed his glasses, allowing Miranda to look him directly in the eye. “I understand people. Better so when we see eye-to-eye. Now, I’m at a dead end as much as you are. But if you’d like, I’ll be happy to set you loose on whoever did attack her.”

“Attack? Who-“ Miranda began. Benedict suddenly pulled Miranda behind a nearby portrait and closed it. She punched him. Benedict hissed but he didn’t fight back in the dark. “Lumos.” Benedict sat on the ground and put his hands up.

“Sorry. I didn’t have time to not scare you like that,” Benedict fumbled in his pockets and rolled his wand over to Miranda. “There, safer?”

“Sterling what’s going on?” Miranda asked. Benedict slowly put his glasses back on.

“Miranda, whatever you plan to do next, don’t do something rash. I’d like to see you be an auror like you said,” said Benedict. Miranda lowered her wand.

“I never told you that,” said Miranda.

“Geraldine probably mentioned it. She thinks highly of you,” said Benedict. Miranda got close to his face.

“Listen, if I find out you hurt someone, I’ll take care of you myself,” said Miranda. Benedict sighed and shook his head.

“No wonder I like you,” said Benedict. He snatched up his wand and slipped out the portrait. Miranda tried to follow but he slipped into the crowd of students. None of them noticed her slip in among them. His behavior didn’t make sense. And for one thing, she’d never told Geraldine about her dream to follow her parent’s career in international magical law enforcement.

Miranda knew she’d find him again. Whether he wanted to be found the next time was another question. She managed to get to class just a minute before it started. Finally time to learn the patronus spell. They’d covered it in charms briefly, but Defense against the Dark Arts was where they’d first attempt it. Miranda looked over at the Stinson twins, who were sharing a book. She could ask them.

“Hello class! Sorry, this is one of my favorite lessons. Has everyone come up with a good happy memory to work with? You’ll need it to cast the patronus,” said Professor Periwinkle. She twirled her wand and an  otter made of pure light sprung from her wand and darted around the classroom before disappating. It was one at a time. Most of the class produced something of a wispy shield, except for Evony. She produced a silvery impala that bounded around the room.

“Of course you would,” said Casper. Alexandra took her turn. A bright fox burst out and joined the impala in the room.

“That’s more than we usually have! And don’t worry if you don’t get it down, you’re just starting, and this is a very difficult spell. Some witches and wizards I know can’t, and there’s nothing wrong with that,” said Professor Periwinkle. Jodie’s patronus didn’t quite get a form, but better than just a shield. Prudence scared half the class producing a spider, and Constance’s silver lion joined. What surprised everyone was Baines producing a massive bear.

“What? You thought I’d embarrass myself not coming prepared?” Baines questioned. The brief admiration turned sour. Miranda rolled her eyes.

“Clarke? Are you ready?” Professor Periwinkle asked. Miranda had practiced the night before, and it’d turned corporeal for a few seconds. It shouldn’t have been a problem.

“Expecto patronum.” Nothing. Not even a wisp. Even Remus produced something of a patronus on his turn. She tried focusing on the memory again, the one of her friends working together to help Jasper, but remembering Benedict was there instantly soured it.

“Jeez, even Potter has happier memories than you,” said Baines.

“Watson, that’s enough,” said Professor Periwinkle. “It’s alright. You can try a different one.”

“Okay,” Miranda took a deep breath and tried to concentrate on a memory. Something that wasn’t tainted by her suspicions. Not even the Christmas party helped. She couldn’t focus. Miranda sighed in frustration and sat back down.

“Wow, how the mighty fall,” said Baines. Miranda turned around and pointed with her wand at him.

“I’m angry, dipshit,” Miranda retorted.

“Clarke!” Professor Periwinkle exclaimed.

“I can help!” Geraldine raised her hand.

“Absolutely not, if I have to watch one more brawl between students I’m going to have Professor Piers substitute on his strictest,” said Professor Periwinkle. The mood in general settled down, but Miranda hadn’t lost her anger yet. The class continued, mostly with Professor Periwinkle keeping an eye on the students and never looking away from the blackboard as she explained other uses for patronuses other than fending off dementors. They could send messages, get rid of lethifolds, and be companions in dark places. It was interesting, and Miranda managed to calm herself.

The bell rang and most everyone packed to study or for quidditch practice.

“Clarke, can you wait a moment?” Professor Periwinkle asked. Miranda sat back in her seat. The room cleared and Professor Periwinkle pulled up a chair and sat across from Miranda. “I know you’re friends with Carlton, but please don’t pick up on his language.”

“Sorry Professor,” said Miranda.

“I do understand why. I used to have a classmate just like that,” said Professor Periwinkle. “But, I wanted to let you know, you’re not the first, or the last to be unable to produce a patronus.”

“But I did one last night! It was a dog, I got it to stick around a bit but-“

“I believe you. I realize that sounds like a bold-faced lie, but I really do. Is there something on your mind?” Professor Periwinkle asked. Miranda nodded.

“It’s Wilhelmina,” said Miranda.

“Did you get in a fight?” Professor Periwinkle asked.

“No. I’m not sure what, but something happened to her,” said Miranda.

“But you’re angry, not worried,” said Professor Periwinkle.

“I don’t trust Benedict Sterling and I think he’s shady,” said Miranda. Professor Periwinkle sputtered in surprise.

“Well, um, that isn’t the first time I’ve heard that. He’s never said a mean thing to Miss Banks. They even sit next to each other,” said Professor Periwinkle. “I’ll ask her about how she’s doing.”

“Okay,” said Miranda. She started out the door.

“You can talk to me if you need to as well, Clarke. I know I don’t seem like it, but I was a kid once. Maybe with a less crazy experience, but I was a kid,” said Professor Periwinkle. Miranda nodded and left the classroom. It’d be a while before dinner, which would be plenty of time to study. She started for the library. She passed an older girl with cherry red hair talking to her friend.

“Ugh, we’ll have to tell him to stop showing off,” said the red haired girl. They were in Wilhelmina’s house. If anything they might be able to point her in the right direction.

“Hey, excuse me,” said Miranda. “Have you seen Wilhelmina Banks anywhere?”

“Yeah, she’s probably in the library. What’s up? I’m Cassandra by the way. This is Vivian, my best friend,” said Cassandra. Vivian nodded with a quick smile. “Aren’t you the girl who got that friend group together?”

“Um, yeah. Miranda Clarke,” said Miranda. “Thanks.” Miranda just about turned the corner towards the library and bumped into Gerard. He quickly caught her before she fell over.

“I need to stay away from walls,” said Gerard. “Did you need something?” He asked. He was looking at Cassandra and Vivian, who were closer.

“Oh, Miranda, I’m sure you know, but one of her friends is twitchy, so don’t surprise them,” said Cassandra.

“Thanks,” said Miranda.

“Her?” Gerard asked.

“Wilhelmina,” said Miranda. Gerard raised his eyebrows.

“I’ll walk you there,” said Gerard. He guided Miranda around the corner and walked with her. “I forgot to call for Elyon. She’s gonna be pissed when I come back in.” Elyon poked her head out of Gerard’s bag and chattered.

“Uh-huh,” said Miranda.

“Traitor,” said Gerard.

“So, you just wanted to walk with me?” Miranda asked. Gerard shrugged.

“It’s nicer to walk with friends. Plus, Donley was being a prat in potions. I nearly burned him,” said Gerard.

“Yikes,” said Miranda.

“It’s his fault for trying to touch my potion. I have no idea why he thinks it’s a good idea to drop thing in my cauldron. Galleons don’t grow on trees and Sra. Rache shouldn’t have to mend broken bones,” said Gerard. Miranda snickered. “Hey, you had the patronus lesson today right? I bet you cast a good one.”

“Actually, I didn’t. Not even a wisp,” said Miranda. Gerard rubbed the back of his neck.

“Sorry. Um, if it helps, I can’t cast one at all,” said Gerard. “I thought the times last year would help too. But it’s fine. I can just ask Jasper or Gloria to save me for once.”

They reached the library, where Wilhelmina, Seymour, and Jinx were at a table in Madam Russo’s line of sight. It wasn’t a spot usually occupied, since Madam Russo kept a wary eye for ink stains and the lot.

“Hey, don’t worry. Those two won’t hurt you,” said Gerard. He pat Miranda on the back and headed back down the hall. Miranda approached the table. All three paused from their conversation and looked up. Jinx had his hand hovering over his wand.

“Wilhelmina, what can I do to help?” Miranda asked. “If it’s something big, like I think it is we can go somewhere private. I want to ask you something too.”

Jinx stood up from his seat and whispered in Wilhelmina’s ear. She whispered back, and the tension on his face eased. “I know the perfect spot.” Seymour helped Wilhelmina gather her books. Jinx peeked around the corner and snickered.

“Gerard keeps running into people. This time it’s perfect. Come on,” said Jinx. The three headed out, and Miranda noticed Gerard talking to Cassandra. They reached one of the bathrooms, often locked.

“Uh, Jinx, I don’t think-“ Seymour protested. Jinx dragged him in with Wilhelmina looking out.

“Okay, it’s safe,” said Wilhelmina. She slipped inside. Miranda followed and closed the door.

“Won’t you get in trouble?” Miranda asked.

“Nah, Myrtle’s really nice. I stop by to visit her sometimes. No one really comes in that often,” said Jinx. Miranda now heard a soft humming suddenly stop and the ghost of a girl with pigtails and round glasses floated down to greet Jinx.

“We can talk. They’ll catch up,” said Wilhelmina. They sat on the floor near the sinks. It was a little weird knowing somewhere beyond one was the Chamber of Secrets and a long-dead basilisk. “So, what is it? We didn’t really talk all that much last year.”

“Yeah, sorry. I was trying to help Jasper out,” said Miranda. “But that’s not it. I was wondering, did Sterling, do something to you?” Jinx popped his head in and he and Seymour exchanged looks. Wilhelmina shook her head.

“No. I know it didn’t look good the other day. He was checking to see if I was okay, that’s all,” said Wilhelmina. “Actually whenever we have class he helps distract me when I need it.”

“Well, I might have asked him about it, and he seemed really angry,” said Miranda.

“He is. He won’t tell me why though. Then again, he’s probably frustrated that I won’t tell him things either. He learns a lot of odd things about people,” said Wilhelmina. “But he probably did that to you too, right?”

Miranda explained the conversation she’d had earlier with Benedict. Especially his cryptic warnings.

“Like, why would he say something like that? It sounded like he thought I was going to get myself hurt or worse. He should at least _say_ when he’s worried instead of acting all weird about it,” said Miranda. Jinx had joined them. The three exchanged uncomfortable looks.

“He might be right, actually,” said Wilhelmina. Jinx shook his head at her. “Calm down, I think she’ll understand!” Jinx stopped immediately.

“What do you mean?” Miranda asked.

“Long story short, I lost an hour or so of my memory. It was important too. See, since first year, Jasper hasn’t been safe. Actually, you really helped us last year,” said Wilhelmina.

“Wait, what?” Miranda asked.

“Told you,” said Jinx. Wilhelmina smacked his arm.

“Let me explain,” Wilhelmina began. Miranda listened as Wilhelmina explained Cassandra and Vivian’s odd behavior at the start of the year, and that Jasper and Cassandra might be siblings. Why Cassandra didn’t share that was the strange part. Stranger was the story of Knockturn Alley, where it was obvious Jasper was in Cassandra’s way for something, and the recent event that made Wilhelmina realize there were now six in on Cassandra’s plans.

“That’s completely mental,” said Miranda. Jinx sighed.

“Like it or not, it’s true. We’ve had to be careful since. If they know Wilhelmina’s onto them, then they have to know Seymour and I are too. And I don’t want to be alone with anyone if I can help it. There’s four more we don’t know of to watch out for. We haven’t tried investigating since,” said Jinx.

“Why not warn Jasper?” Miranda asked. Seymour shook his head.

“Not a good idea. If we don’t have physical evidence that things are happening, no one will believe us and we’ll just disappear,” said Jinx.

“Why disappear? You don’t know that,” said Miranda.

“I live in the nearby neighborhood to Cassandra’s. Jasper doesn’t remember me cause I changed my hair ages ago. He used to have a muggle friend. Really nice kid. A few days after Jasper disappeared from the Abernathy home, so did the kid. No one’s seen that kid since,” said Jinx. Miranda shifted her sitting position.

“But why?” Miranda asked.

“He kept asking for Jasper, and Jasper’s parents flat out forgot him. They told the get they didn’t have a son and to get lost. After he put up missing posters, both disappeared in less than a day,” said Jinx.

“Okay, so how are you going to prove Cassandra did something?” Miranda asked.

“We’re working on that,” said Jinx.

“Jinx, walk around a bit, you’re going to get angry,” said Wilhelmina. Jinx got up and went to a stall to talk to Myrtle again. “Miranda, don’t you think it’s weird that Gerard was talking to Cassandra on our way out of the library?”

“He wouldn’t hurt Jasper,” said Miranda.

“No. It’s just from the time he left the library to reaching the corner where he runs into somebody doesn’t add up,” said Wilhelmina. Miranda noted Wilhelmina’s hands shake a bit.

“I’ll peek the door,” said Seymour. He left Miranda and Wilhelmina to talk.

“Of course not. I ran into him at the corner. He walked with me to the library cause he could, and I guess he wanted to ask about the patronus lesson,” said Miranda.

“And before that?” Wilhelmina asked.

“I just asked… Cassandra and Vivian where to find you… cause I wanted to ask you about something.” Miranda’s voice slowly dropped. Even if they were perfectly innocent of anything Jinx suggested, Miranda couldn’t stop herself from feeling paranoid.

“Maybe you shouldn’t be alone either,” said Wilhelmina.

“But I don’t know anything except what you just told me-oh shit I’m already in too deep aren’t I?” Miranda rubbed her temples. “I still think this is crazy.”

“Just a second ago you thought Sterling attacked Will,” said Jinx.

“It’s still weird,” said Miranda.

“Look, he might be one of them, he might not. All we know is to keep an eye out and be careful. And if Cassandra asks you later, you have to lie,” said Wilhelmina.

“What do I say, she knows I went to talk to you,” said Miranda.

“Well, maybe you heard I couldn’t produce a patronus, Benedict asked you to help me because he sucks at teaching, and you offered to help with making a happy memory or something,” said Wilhelmina.

“But I couldn’t today in class,” said Miranda.

“Then we decided to work together and help each other out. You’re well known for helping people and making friends, it’s believable,” said Wilhelmina. Seymour rushed past and hid in one of the stalls. Jinx closed one too. The door opened and Alexandra came in.

“Oh, Clarke, Banks, what are you doing in here?” Alexandra asked.

“I wanted to work with Banks on the patronus after that fiasco,” said Miranda. Alexandra nodded.

“If you want I can help as well,” said Alexandra.

“Great! We can meet up in the transfigu-“ Wilhelmina elbowed Miranda.

“My allergies have been acting up. We could try to see if the dueling club will let us borrow their room,” said Wilhelmina.

“Sorry,” said Miranda, rubbing where Wilhelmina elbowed her.

“Great, see you later,” said Alexandra. She finished fixing her hair and left. They waited in silence. Wilhelmina finally exhaled.

“Sorry, I don’t want to go there except for class, too many spots to watch from too,” said Wilhelmina. Miranda nodded. Jinx poked his head out of the stall and another flushed. Seymour washed his hands.

“Had to go,” said Seymour. Wilhelmina and Jinx shook their heads.

“That was unusually nice of her,” said Jinx.

“She just thinks most people are improper,” said Wilhelmina.

“Well, guess we’ll meet up there,” said Miranda. She got to her feet. Wilhelmina stood up too.

“You know if they think you know anything you shouldn’t be alone, right?” Jinx asked.

“I’ll be fine. Besides, I can just ask Gerard to hang out with me when Jeremy and Penelope are too busy making new pea revolvers,” said Miranda. Jinx shook his head.

“What?” Jinx asked.

“Pea revolvers. Like a gun with a spinning chamber except for instead of bullets it’s little peas?” Miranda answered. Wilhelmina nodded.

“Hey, if they can put other stuff in there, can you get me one?” Wilhelmina asked.

“Really?” Jinx questioned.

“I don’t see why not,” said Miranda. Jinx groaned aloud.

 

\--

 

Wilhelmina was sure she could trust Miranda. She didn’t mean to get her involved. Because of her behavior, Miranda tried to help. There wasn’t a doubt in Wilhelmina’s mind about Gerard deliberately walking with Miranda. But her asking would be weird, since they never talked before. She’d have to wait for the patronus practice with Miranda. She waited outside the dueling club room, which was a massive racket, mostly from Constance trash-talking her opponents and the student running the club yelling about trash-talking while the opponent trash-talked back. Jinx stood by her. Seymour needed to study and planned to lay low a bit so he could sneak around. Jinx however didn’t seem to care that he could put himself at risk by sticking with her. It was really sweet, actually. Jinx tapped his toes and kept shifting.

“What if it’s a trick?” Jinx asked.

“It’s not, and if it is, you can yell about me being wrong while you cover me,” said Wilhelmina.

“I don’t like this,” said Jinx. The dueling club door opened. Henry Zabini popped his head out. His green and silver tie was wrapped around like a headband.

“Oh hey! Alexandra said you’d be coming. Miranda is too right?” Henry asked.

“Yep,” said Wilhelmina. Henry stepped aside to let Wilhelmina and Jinx in. The room was brightly lit, and Constance paraded around while the student who was soundly defeated rolled on the floor.

“Oh get up, you big baby, it was just the tickling charm!” Constance pulled the older student up and walked him off. Another older student, the head boy Wallace Jefferson stepped to the center of the dueling zone.

“Alright, now that our reigning champion is taking a break, is anybody up for a quick round?” Wallace asked. Some of the club members glanced around, most of them looked pretty roughed up. “Hey, new guy, want to give it a go?” He gestured to Jinx.

“I don’t exactly duel-“ said Jinx.

“Aw, come on, you and Seymour are good with the shield charm, don’t deny it!” James goaded. Jinx sighed.

“It’ll be fine, right Henry?” Wilhelmina asked. Henry nodded.

“Sure! The only one who goes overboard is Constance, and she’s taking the mandatory break,” said Henry. Jinx sighed and took off his tie as he approached the dueling zone and drew his wand.

“Anyone want to duel him?” Wallace asked. Jinx rolled his eyes.

“I’ll try,” said Alexandra. She rose from among the club members and approached. She wore a professional dueling uniform unlike most of the club. Jinx took a dueling stance. Alexandra drew her wand. “Jefferson, he doesn’t know how to start.”

“Alright, alright, first you bow, salute, yes, there we go. Now, on my count,” said Wallace. Both followed the steps. Alexandra smiled. Jinx took his stance again. “One, two, three, begin!” Wallace jumped back. Jinx threw up a shield charm without hesitation. Alexandra’s charm instantly rebounded. She side-stepped it and sent another, which Jinx rebounded at a curve.

“Whoa, Chopin’s got some dueling chops,” said Henry nudging Wilhelmina. Wilhelmina watched the two trade spells. Miranda slipped in the seat next to Wilhelmina.

“Hey, whoa!” Miranda watched as Jinx and Alexandra’s spells collided and blasted back. Alexandra physically dodged the rebound. Jinx used the shield charm to take the blow and was only pushed back.

“Were you okay?” Wilhelmina asked.

“Oh yeah. By the way I asked Gerard about earlier. I guess I looked annoyed and since he doesn’t like being touched when he’s mad he didn’t think Cassandra tapping my shoulder to talk to me was a good idea,” said Miranda. Wilhelmina held herself back from telling Miranda her suspicion that if Gerard didn’t show up it could have gone very differently.

“So, think we’ll actually get to practice?” Wilhelmina asked.

“I think so. I asked Evony about it and she said Alexandra was pretty good at teaching spells,” said Miranda. Henry nodded.

“Yeah, I kept dropping stuff in charms last year, not anymore,” said Henry. He glanced at the duel, still in full swing, back and forth. He sighed and leaned on his hands. He sat himself up and pretended to be distracted as his face reddened. Wilhelmina glanced between Henry and the dueling pair. Either he was crushing on Alexandra or crushing on Jinx.

“Expelliarmus!” Jinx flicked his wand. Alexandra’s wand flew out of her hand and Jinx caught it. His hairline was wet. The room fell silent. Constance started slow clapping.

“Not bad,” said Wallace. Jinx stared at Alexandra’s wand and immediately handed it back to her. She kept her cool, but for a second, she looked annoyed about losing. “Give yourself a break, not many people beat Fawley on the first try.”

“Well, let’s get started,” said Alexandra. She lead Miranda and Alexandra off to the side while a couple of older students went in for a duel. Henry started talking to Jinx. Wilhelmina hesitated for a second. Miranda put her arm around Wilhelmina’s shoulder.

“Alexandra, you okay?” Miranda asked. Wilhelmina turned to see Alexandra pull her hair back while glaring at something.

“How long has he been dueling?” Alexandra asked. Miranda shrugged. Wilhelmina knew he was good at defensive magic, but what he just did during that duel was something else.

“No idea,” said Wilhelmina.

“Well, let’s talk first. Any happy memories you can think of?” Alexandra asked.

“I tried, but the ones I have don’t really hold,” said Miranda.

“Okay, I do have a cheat. If you happen to have a crush on someone, you can use that as a happy memory to fuel a patronus,” said Alexandra.

“Wait are you serious?” Wilhelmina asked.

“Absolutely. My mom said nothing gets the happy going like the cute guy you have a thing for. I never had to use it, but it works in a pinch,” said Alexandra. “So, anyone you can think of?”

“Uh, not really,” said Wilhelmina. She just had her friends, but they didn’t make her feel like how people talked about crushes. She looked to Miranda. She was steadily growing pinker by the second. Miranda shook her head.

“Absolutely not!” Miranda answered. The room momentarily quieted, but the noise resumed. A knowing grin crossed Alexandra’s face.

“Sure. Well, while you’re thinking about who you’re not crushing on, try casting a patronus,” said Alexandra. Miranda’s face turned bright red as she raised her wand.

“Um, expecto patronum,” said Miranda. A husky dog jumped from Miranda’s wand and dashed around the room. Alexandra smiled. The husky bounded back over and faded as Miranda covered her heavily blushing face.

“Told you it’d work,” said Alexandra. “Banks, are you sure you don’t have a crush?”

“I never have,” said Wilhelmina. Alexandra thought for a minute.

“Okay, then try thinking of a proud moment,” said Alexandra. Wilhelmina thought of the first time one of her siblings used magic. She attempted the patronus charm. It managed to produce a shield, but not much.

“It takes practice. You’ll get the hang of it,” said Alexandra. Once Wallace called it good for a night the room cleared out. They parted ways. When Wilhelmina left the room with Jinx and Miranda, they were surprised by Gerard waiting outside. Alexandra was gone.

“Carlton? What are you-“ Miranda stammered out.

“Sterling wouldn’t shut the fuck up and Jeremy said you were here so I decided to ditch my housemates,” said Gerard. Wilhelmina and Jinx started to walk away.

“What about Gloria?” Miranda asked.

“Quidditch practice did a number on Claire. I saw it too,” said Gerard. Wilhelmina saw him visibly wince mentioning it.

“So, any luck?” Jinx asked.

“A little. Better than in class,” said Wilhelmina. Jinx almost put his arm around her.

“Ugh, I need a shower. That duel was ridiculous,” said Jinx.

“Yeah, where did all that come from?” Wilhelmina asked.

“Well, since that one night, I wanted to make sure I wouldn’t need to run off. I didn’t want that to happen again,” said Jinx. He smiled. “And Seymour did too. He’s actually pretty tough.”

“Thanks.” Wilhelmina hugged him and they kept walking.

“Want to pick up a snack for Claire?” Jinx asked.

“Definitely,” said Wilhelmina.


	13. Quidditch Foul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lovely day for a quidditch game goes south when the scourge of the campus descends upon them.

Evony didn’t have much stake in this quidditch match. Except for seeing if Gloria and the rest of the Hufflepuff team could bring down the Gryffindors. It was a close match too, with Gloria practically fighting Rory Crowell for the snitch. She’d come to the match with her fellow Slytherins. She’d insisted that Jasper one, stuck with his house, and two, stuck with his teammates. If anything it would lower the chances of him taking an oath. She thought for sure Jasper would be asked to after the mess at the Christmas party.

“Another goal for Hufflepuff! Hey, what’s that?” The announcer dropped his usual jovial mood. Evony felt the dread sweep over her before she saw it. A massive swarm of dementors, springing from the forest like smoke. The high emotions must have drawn them to the quidditch pitch, but to be that many, was all sorts of wrong. Especially this close. Suddenly a silver dragon burst from the teachers seats. More followed. The student sections produced silvery animals and shields running over the heads of their casters. The quidditch players landed among the crowd and joined. Evony found herself gazing in awe at the variety scattering the dementors and leaping about to defend those who couldn’t cast. Evony remembered herself and sent her impala among them. More than likely Jasper would worry. Evony beckoned her patronus to follow as she raced through to reach the Ravenclaws. She spotted Jasper on the way.

“Oh good,” said Jasper.

“Can’t stay away, can you?” Evony asked.

“I never could, Evony,” said Jasper. A group of first years screamed, prompting a pack of animals to swarm over their heads and drive off the dementors. At least the soul sucking monsters were fleeing now. Clouds swirled overhead unnaturally. Heavy rain and wind whipped overhead. Patronuses extinguished left and right. The despair returned, and Evony could only see Jasper falling because of her own mistake. She shook it off. Jasper was seeing it too. The dementors swept overhead, and not a single patronus stayed long. Jasper had Evony duck down and shielded her. Evony peered up as one reached to grab Jasper. Evony pulled Jasper down with her. Black sand stuck the dementor, and many more around it. The screaming intensified, but the dementors couldn’t attack, they converged toward a spot. The hundreds of patronuses drove the dementors away. Professor Amari pointed her wand to the sky and with a jet of light the cloud broke and the storm stopped.

“Everyone, please return to the castle. We will reschedule the match for a later date. In the meantime, find those in your houses and your year and report if anyone is missing. The castle will be locked down until we resolve this,” said Professor Wittell over the loudspeaker. There was a moment’s pause before students and teachers descended out of the stands and marched toward the castle. Jasper stayed close by.

“You didn’t have to do that,” said Evony.

“I would have done it anyway,” said Jasper. Evony noticed he had the clip she’d given him. Her mother’s necklace was with her too. Upon reaching the Great Hall, everyone was seated and grouped with their house and their year. Jasper waited a moment. Everyone was soaked by the sudden downpour, and the fireplace roared to warm the room.

“It’s okay. Besides, look, Gerard’s worried,” said Evony. Gerard spotted them and gestured Jasper to get over. Jasper gave Evony a quick hug and join the Slytherins. She looked over the group. All of the boys were there, and as for the girls.

“Jodie’s not with you?” Shaylin asked. Evony shook her head.

“Who was she with?” Evony asked.

“One missing here!” Oliver called.

“We’re missing someone too!” Jinx called from the Hufflepuff table.

“Remus! Are you hiding under a table?” Theodore shouted. Evony felt a pit grow in her stomach. Jodie hardly separated herself from Albert when there was free time, and he was the absent face. Judging by Theodore’s call, Remus was missing too.

 

\--

 

Jodie covered Albert while chanting ‘expecto patronum’ over and over to maintain something of a shield, but the negativity was wearing her down, and the light kept getting weaker.

“Jodie, I can’t hold it back,” said Albert.

“Yes you can. I’m here, you’ll be okay,” said Jodie. The sand was already starting to hover. Jodie shouted louder. Those nearby tried it too. Albert suddenly screamed. The sand struck back swarming dementors. Jodie got knocked back into someone as the obscurus coming from Albert struck at dementors left and right, drawing them near. Jodie tried to lift herself. A sharp pain ripped through her shoulder. There was a tear in her cloak, and a black spiderweb of sorts embedded in her skin. The patronuses returned, and Albert regained his form. The announcements were called. Albert disappeared into the sea of students. Jodie managed to get out and spotted Albert racing toward the spot they’d go for him to practice. Remus scrambled out of the students.

“Jodie, come on! I don’t want to be here when they get back!” Remus tugged on Jodie’s sleeve. He was shivering from the sudden downpour.

“Let’s get Albert first. Come on!” Jodie ran after Albert into the forest. Remus followed behind.

“Why not get Prescott? He’s really good at this stuff,” said Remus.

“You know what’s going on Remus. And you’re the first person I saw,” said Jodie.

“Oh, thanks,” said Remus. They slowed down as ahead strange sounds and an icy chill blanketed the area. Jodie put her finger to her lips and ventured forward. In the clearing, Albert’s obscurus violently lashed out at swarming dementors. Jodie took a deep breath.

“Remus, start thinking of a happy memory,” Jodie whispered.

“Jodie I-“ Remus fell silent. Jodie slipped her hood on and bolted past the dementors who were solely focused on Albert.

“Albert! It’s okay! I’m here!” Jodie called. Albert started to take shape, but the suppressed magic kept lashing at the dementors.

“I can’t! I can’t!” Albert cried.

“Remus!” Jodie shouted.

“I’m trying!” Remus shouted. He started yelling ‘expecto patronum’ over and over, only producing weak shields at best. Jodie turned to Albert.

“Come on, I’ll take you somewhere safe,” said Jodie. Albert tried to reach. His eyes laid on Jodie’s injury. Jodie covered it. “It’s fine, it’s just the fabric.”

“No, no it’s my fault. I hurt you. No, no,” Albert held his head in his hands. The obscurus form burst out and fled, with the dementors chasing it. Jodie took a step after him and fell face first to the ground.

Jodie woke up in a very soft bed. It hurt to move. She managed to sit up. Sra. Rache was back and forth handing off chocolate to students and even some of the professors. Her head hurt. It was bandaged up. She spotted Theodore and Kent talking to a blanket.

“Remus? Is that you?” Jodie’s voice felt scratchy. She rubbed her throat and coughed. Sra. Rache hurried over and had Jodie drink a glass of water.

“It’s a good thing Mr. Potter brought you back here. He was very brave,” said Sra. Rache. Remus jumped out of bed and nearly tackled Jodie hugging her.

“Oh thank god you’re okay. You were out and I wasn’t sure if the dementors got you or-“ Remus started sobbing. Theodore and Kent hurried over and sat with them.

“Where’s Albert? Did we find him?” Jodie asked. Sra. Rache looked away. “Where is he?” The nurse shook her head and continued her rounds.

“Ms Rosier, could I speak with you for a moment?” Professor Taylor asked. Kent, Theodore, and Remus looked at each other and retreated to Remus’ assigned bed. Professor Taylor sat across from her. “I think you’ve noticed by now that your friend Albert-“

“-is an obscurus. Yeah. I know. I’ve been helping him learn how to control it,” said Jodie. Professor Taylor’s eyes widened for a moment.

“That would explain why he’s been doing better,” said Professor Taylor.

“Can we find him?” Jodie asked.

“I don’t know, Rosier. He could be nearby or a hundred kilometers away. We might never find him again. I’m so sorry,” said Professor Taylor. His own face started getting blotchy.

“No. I’ll find him. Right now,” said Jodie. She stood up and started to the door.

“Jodie, you’re alive!” Shaylin hugged Jodie. Jodie separated herself from Shaylin.

“Not now, Shay,” said Jodie. She pushed past others.

“Rosier don’t!” Professor Taylor called. Jodie pushed past her friends and ran down the corridor, trying to get to the entrance hall with others calling after her. She skipped stairs and jumped down the last steps of each staircase. Jodie jumped down the entrance hall steps. Her legs buckled under her and she fell down. Jodie got up, ignoring the aching in her shoulder and marched toward the door. Benedict stepped in her path.

“Move,” said Jodie.

“Jodie, I know what you’re feeling right now, but you can’t go out there as you are. Go back and rest,” said Benedict. Jodie drew her wand.

“I said, move.” Jodie pointed it between his eyes. Benedict stood still. Jodie stepped around him and tried opening the doors. Neither door budged. Her arms felt hollow. Jodie punched the door trying to open it. A hand rested on her shoulder. Jodie turned to punch whoever it was. Gerard almost towered over her. He redirected and walked with her back up the stairs. He didn’t say anything all the way back to the hospital wing. She thought about going back out, but she didn’t know how he’d react. Gerard had her sit first before he sat next to her and pulled her into a hug. Jodie vision blurred as she burst into tears. She just wanted Albert back. She promised she’d keep him safe. Elyon hopped on Jodie’s lap and chattered. Jodie stroked the yellow mongooses fur. She was soft and calming.

“Hey Jodie,” said Prescott. “You can go, Carlton. Get some rest.” Gerard got up and walked out. Elyon stayed with Jodie in her lap. Prescott hugged her.

“Don’t worry. Prescott and I will find him and bring him home. One way or another,” said Sebastian. He pulled a Hufflepuff scarf from his robes. “It’s Alberts. I think he’d want you to hold onto this.” Jodie took the scarf and held it close to her. For the time being, it was all she had of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shortness of the chapter. The next one is planned to be pretty long.


	14. Search and Destroy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard decides to take action and gets some unexpected help

Gerard stared up at the ceiling from his bed. He hadn’t really talked much to Albert in classes they had together, but he knew Jodie and he were close, and both Sebastian and Prescott often discussed on how they’d help Albert pick electives for third year so he didn’t accidentally scare himself. Gerard tried closing his eyes to get some sleep. But he couldn’t stop thinking about going into the forest. He sat up. A couple beds over, Benedict sat wide awake with his wand in his hand. For once, it’s Benedict who looked angry, and he seemed to be focused on something. Benedict noticed Gerard looking.

“I see you’re thinking too,” said Benedict.

“Not that I care because you’re an ass, but you look pissed. Usually it’s me,” said Gerard. A smile broke on Benedict’s face.

“That’s right. I’m the one who should be taking people for a ride,” said Benedict. He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. “You know I meant it when I said you’re my favorite.”

“Did a dementor get to you?” Gerard asked.

“That’s fair to say, considering I’ve said some things I’m not proud of. I am sorry for the things I said last year. I was out of line,” said Benedict. Gerard stared at Benedict. “Well, now that I’ve said a very overdue apology, I should say I agree with exactly what you’re thinking.”

“What?” Gerard asked.

“Jodie’s your friend. She may not like me but I think she’s quite a person. I’ll help you,” said Benedict.

“Are you saying that you plan to help me try to take out a dementor nest in the forest?” Gerard asked.

“Well, yes!” Benedict replied. “Funny isn’t it? How life turns out.”

“No, you aren’t Gerard,” said Jasper. He sat up in his bed. “You’d get killed or worse. And you should feel bad for encouraging him.” Benedict shrugged.

“You know, if someone doesn’t get rid of the dementors, it’s going to affect all of us, including Evony,” said Benedict. Jasper opened and closed his mouth. Benedict slowly put his glasses back on. Gerard thought about asking Jasper to slap him for saying it.

“Fine. I’ll help you as well,” said Jasper.

“You guys are crazy. What are three second years to a hundred dementors?” James grumbled.

“You tell anyone and I’ll tell the professors it was your fault for the alcohol at the party,” said Benedict. James sputtered and went back to bed. Jeremy sat up.

“Was it him?” Jasper whispered.

“No, but the professors will believe it,” said Benedict.

“You’re a dick,” said Gerard.

“If rumor gets out what we’re doing the professors will stop us. And what kind of responsible adults wouldn’t?” Benedict asked. Gerard wanted to slap the stupid smirk off his face.

“Hey, Penny and I can make sure the professors don’t stop you guys, if that helps,” said Jeremy.

“Great,” said Gerard.

“But even if we get the ones in the forest, by some miracle, how did they get in the castle?” Jasper asked. Gerard looked to Benedict.

“Well? You seem to know your way around,” said Gerard.

“They could be sneaking out of the chamber of secrets. Some evil has happened there, it’s worth a check,” said Benedict.

“Alright. Two groups. Tomorrow each of us recruits people we can trust, and that will be able to help us handle this. I don’t want anyone else to get hurt,” said Gerard.

“I think you’ll sleep better tonight, Carlton,” said Benedict. He was smiling at Gerard.

“I still think you’re fucking weird,” said Gerard. He pulled the covers over himself.

“Fair enough,” said Benedict.

“Mr. Selwyn is going to kill me,” said Jasper. That idea made Gerard uncomfortable.

 

\--

 

The next morning the boys headed early to breakfast to scope out those that they could trust. On the way, all three asserted that they wouldn’t pick the same people to bring to the party. The first people they turned to were Prescott and Sebastian. Both agreed immediately. If it meant getting Albert back, or getting revenge for him, they were up for it. Jasper wasn’t all that subtle going to the Slytherin table and talking to those in their year, but since Jasper did it on a regular basis every other morning, it didn’t surprise anyone or look out of place. He returned to the table.

“Pretty much all of second year Slytherin is in. And Calvin and Salazar wanted in too,” said Jasper.

“Who?” Gerard asked. He looked over to see a blond boy talking to Shaylin, and a dark haired boy—except a shock of white in his hair talking to Alexandra and the rest of the second years.

“The blond one is Calvin Prewett, and the dark haired one is Salazar Fawley, they’re both exceptional wizards,” said Jasper.

“How the hell-“ Gerard slapped his own forehead. “I keep forgetting you know every last wizard elite.”

“Yep. That’s twelve now including me,” said Jasper.

“I just got the Stinsons,” said Benedict.

“When did you leave the table?" Gerard asked.

“We have codes, Carlton. It pays to do so. You ought to come up with some between you and your girlfriends,” said Benedict. He drank his juice. Jennifer snorted. Gerard flicked a spoon at Benedict. He dodged and it hit the floor behind him.

“Ha, whore,” said Jennifer.

“Put a space between that, Jennifer. I’m not dating anyone,” said Gerard. He turned toward the Hufflepuff table. He knew Gloria had a good patronus, and if she was around, maybe he could produce one. He approached the table. Gloria looked up at him.

“Hey, good to see you,” said Gloria.

“Sorry about your game yesterday,” said Gerard.

“It’s not like it’s your fault. I can take a rescheduling,” said Gloria. She gestured for Gerard to sit down. He did, nearly knocking over Chester’s goblet. Chester caught it and downed the whole thing while Phoebe and Matilda chanted ‘shots’ at him.

“Anyway, you mind helping me with something?” Gerard asked.

“You’re about to do something reckless aren’t you?” Gloria asked.

“I swear you’re a legilimens,” said Gerard.

“I’ll help,” said Gloria. “I think I know what you’re going to do, and I’d rather be there to help you than wonder if my friend is coming home.”

“Ugh, get a room,” said Donley.

“Get a life first, jackass,” said Jinx. The two glared at each other.

“Thanks Gloria,” said Gerard. He looked over at the Gryffindor table. Miranda, Theodore, Kent were people he could trust too, and he knew both boys would want to fight in Remus’ place.

“Good luck,” said Gloria.

“Thanks,” said Gerard. He got up and approached the Gryffindor table. They were all chatting among themselves. A few of them went quiet when he got closer.

“I think we can do that,” said Prudence.

“Jeez I didn’t hear him say a word,” said Theodore.

“She doesn’t need to. I’m in. Theo, Kent, how’s your patronuses?” Constance asked.

“ _Patroni_ ,” said Lisa. A collective groan erupted from the Gryffindor table as they started debating the plural form on patronus. Gerard shook his head.

“So you in?” Gerard asked.

“For what?” Kent asked.

“We’re going to track down and destroy a dementor nest,” said Gerard. Those nearby stared wide-eyed. Constance laughed as if she heard a joke. “Constance, I’m serious.”

“I know, I know,” said Constance. “Sorry, have to make it look like you were joking so we don’t get caught.”

“I’m in. Remus would want us to,” said Theodore. Kent nodded.

“Carlton,” Prudence began.

“Gerard’s fine,” said Gerard.

“Gerard then. When are we meeting?” Prudence asked.

“Right after classes,” said Gerard.

“Count me in too,” said Miranda. “I want to help. Who else is going?”

“A lot. We’ll meet in one of the empty classrooms,” said Gerard.

“I’ll get us to the right place,” said Prudence. Gerard returned to the table and sat down to finish breakfast. Outdoor classes were to be held indoors, since the school was still on lockdown. Through the whole day, Gerard had to have Elyon on his shoulders to keep him calm. He knew he was going into danger. Between class, Jasper, Benedict, and Gerard discussed what they should do. Jeremy and Penelope had their distraction ready to open a way out of the castle by lunch. The other distraction so the group going to the Chamber of Secrets was partially done, although Benedict had an idea he refused to share with Gerard and Jasper. Still, it seemed like everything was going to go well.

 

\--

 

The bells rang for the end of the last class. Gerard and Jasper went together to get to the meetup place. Benedict went off on his own to run his part of the plan to distract the whole castle and clear the path to the Chamber of Secrets.

“Last chance, Gerard, you sure you want to do this?” Jasper asked. Gerard nodded firmly. “But what about your patronus?”

“I’ll be alright. I know what to do to get it,” said Gerard.

“I hope you do,” said Jasper. He pushed open the door. Gloria was waiting. Most of the Slytherins were too. Leo, Castillo, and Casper weren’t there.

“They got spotted, so they covered for us to make it,” said Oliver. “I think it’s better anyway.”

“Who else is coming?” Henry asked.

“Whoever Gerard and Benedict asked,” said Jasper.

“Hang on, Sterling is coming?” Evony asked.

“He offered,” said Gerard. The group looked at one another.

“You aren’t going to kill him?” Alexandra asked.

“We can have that discussion later. I’m sure Carlton here would enjoy that right,” said Benedict. He placed his arm somewhat on Gerard’s shoulder. Gerard pinched Benedict’s hand. Benedict backed off. As expected, he brought along Geraldine and Bernard. “I anticipated a short, so I asked these three to accompany us. Don’t worry, I filled them in.” Benedict gestured to Wilhelmina, Jinx, and Seymour.

“That’s good. I hear you actually won against my sister,” said Salazar. He pat Alexandra’s head. She flicked his hand. Jinx’s face turned almost as pink as his hair. Henry’s eyes lit up.

“You do know what you’re getting into?” Gerard asked. Wilhelmina nodded.

“We know. Honestly, didn’t expect Sterling to ask us,” said Wilhelmina. Jinx squinted at Benedict, who smiled nonchalantly back at him. Gerard wondered if including Benedict was a good idea, even if he did facilitate it.

Prescott and Sebastian arrived, both tired. Finally the Gryffindors arrived.

“You? Seriously?” Miranda questioned.

“Tsk, Miranda, I’m here to help. Don’t be so mean,” said Benedict. There was some awkward exchanging of looks. “Besides, I think you’d prefer I help, right?”

“Cut the shit, Sterling. Now that those who could make it are here. We’re deciding who’s going where. I’m leading the group going to the Forbidden Forest, and Jasper’s taking the group going into the Chamber of Secrets. We’ll divide and start as soon as we her Jeremy’s distraction goes off,” said Gerard.

“Will we hear it?” Shaylin asked.

“Oh definitely. Jeremy was chugging energy drinks while working on it,” said Miranda. “Penelope was too.”

The group quickly sorted itself out. Gloria, Prescott, Sebastian, Prudence, Constance, Kent, Theodore, Marlene, Shaylin, Alexandra, Calvin, and Salazar would go with Gerard to the forest. Jasper would take Evony, Henry, Oliver, Benedict, Geraldine, Bernard, and the Hufflepuff trio to the Chamber of Secrets. Miranda volunteered to be lookout on the Astronomy tower for the planned red sparks to signal to send the Professors, particularly Professor Naifeh to close on the dementor nest once they’d found it. They waited until a thunderous boom rattled the walls and windows.

“Let’s go,” said Gerard. He led the way out. Jasper’s group would hurry after the second one. The group rushed down the stairs as fireworks darted around. Upon reaching the castle doors, Salazar opened them and the group rushed out toward the forest. They barely reached when Gerard heard someone calling.

“We’re coming too!” Remus’ voice shouted. Sure enough, he and Jodie, both with wands in hand had followed them out. Gerard turned to Prescott and Sebastian.

“His idea, not mine,” said Prescott pointing to Sebastian.

“Well, I can’t force you to go. First, can you use a patronus?” Gerard asked. Jodie summoned hers. Remus’ was nothing more than a shield. Gerard couldn’t judge. He wasn’t sure still if his would work. He trusted Gloria though to back him up. And Elyon to keep him sane enough to give directions.

“I brought this. I nicked it when we snuck out,” said Remus. He held up a pack, full of chocolate candy.

“Nice one Potter,” said Marlene. Shaylin looked worried for Jodie.

“Alright, lets hurry, before they notice we’re gone,” said Gerard. He led the way. Gloria walked right next to him. He kept an eye out for movement, and more specifically, for the telltale signs of a dementor. Wherever felt colder and darker, that’s where he walked. A thunder of hooves came from the left. A group of centuars cut off their path.

“What are you doing here?” The leader questioned.

“We’re here to destroy the dementor nest encroaching on your territory. We only ask for passage to deal with them and leave,” said Gerard. The leader stared him down for a moment.

“Very well. Good luck. They’re that way,” said the leader. He pointed in a direction.

“Thank you. May the stars grant you good health,” said Gerard. The leader smiled and allowed the group to leave and pass.

“How did you do that? I thought we were done,” Calvin asked.

“My dad gave me some resources, I figured I’d use them,” said Gerard.

The further they went, the heavier the air felt. The oppressive feeling nearly rivaled Gerard’s encounters with Clearwater and Abbott. He drew his wand and pat Elyon on the head. Her soft chatter sounded louder than it was.

“Prudence?” Constance asked.

“They’ve noticed us. We’re very close,” said Prudence. Gerard glanced around.

“Stay close to each other and get ready, we’re driving them out. When I say, send out the sparks. Miranda will get the professors, and we’ll hold off the dementors until they come to drive them off,” said Gerard. Remus hurried to pass around chocolate to the group.

“Eat these if you’re feeling low,” said Remus. Gerard nodded. He ate one immediately. Remus hesitaently gave Gerard a second one. He pocketed that one.

“Let’s go!” Gerard shouted. Multiple patronuses started as they ran. Just ahead, they spotted the dementors, all charging in a swarm. Patronuses stayed close to pairs and dashed around to drive off the dementors. It was hard to tell what was going on. Gerard finally spotted where the dementors were coming from. He whistled loudly. Multiple jets of red pierced above the trees, making loud explosions. Gloria’s patronus circled her and Gerard. He’d have to cast his own to help. Even Remus was making a bold effort.

“It’s okay, I’ve got your back,” said Gloria. She smiled at him. Her silvery badger swiped at a dementor then raged at another. Elyon chattered and hid in Gerard’s bag. The memory he needed came to him.

“Thanks,” said Gerard. He took a deep breath and aimed his wand at the largest mass. “Expecto patronum.” A silver mongoose burst from his wand and went wild chasing after every dementor in sight. It looked almost identical to Elyon, who poked her head out of the bag to watch. She couldn’t protect him from dementors, but the patronus could. He scratched Elyon’s head. Gloria smiled at him. Gerard sent the silver mongoose to scare a dementor off of Salazar. Now all that was needed was the Professors to finish off the nest.


	15. Into the Chamber

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper's group heads to the Chamber of Secrets to investigate.

Jasper had to be more careful getting to the location, but thanks to Jeremy’s inventions launching peas everywhere, all made it to the girls bathroom. The ghost of a girl swooped down. Jasper stumbled back.

“Easy Myrtle, they’re with me,” said Jinx. The ghost girl, Myrtle relaxed. She looked over at one of the sinks.

“You’re going down there, aren’t you?” Myrtle asked. Jinx nodded. “Alright this is the password.” She made an unusual hissing noise. It was odd to watch, since Jasper never knew Jinx interacted with ghosts. Jinx went to one of the sinks and repeated the hissing noise. The sink moved aside, revealing the passage.

“I wasn’t aware you knew,” said Benedict. Jinx glared back at him.

“Thank you Myrtle. I’ll see you on your birthday,” said Jinx. Myrtle smiled back at him and watched. Jasper led the way down, lighting his wand to venture down the path. He led the group up to the barricade of rocks.

“There’s an opening right here,” said Henry. He’d clambered up the rocks. He shifted a couple to make the opening a little wider. Jasper elected to go last, Evony ventured first, sending her patronus ahead to light the other side. Henry and Oliver slipped through easily Benedict was about to go in after Wilhelmina and Jinx had when he suddenly froze. He hopped down and walked up to Geraldine.

“I need you to find Miranda, just you. You’re faster,” said Benedict. Geraldine looked between Benedict and Bernard. Benedict took something out of his pocket and pressed it in Geraldine’s hand. Jasper couldn’t make out what he whispered, but Geraldine lit her wand and rushed back up the passage.

“What was that about?” Jasper asked. Benedict started to climb up the rocks again, with Bernard behind.

“Can’t be too careful,” said Benedict. He slipped through the gap. Bernard followed. Seymour hesitated. He climbed up and started to get through. He stopped moving forward. Seymour sighed.

“We’ve got you, hang on,” Oliver’s voice said from the other side. Seymour disappeared into the other room. Jasper climbed up and through the hole with ease. Seymour got up and dusted himself off.

“Hope I can get back through,” said Seymour.

“We’ll make sure of it,” said Jinx. Jasper caught up to Evony. She stared at a doorway guarded by two stone snakes. They seemed almost alive.

“Are-are we sure we should check here?” Henry asked.

“Do you think it’s the same password?” Evony asked. Jinx shrugged.

“I’ll manage this one, just in case it isn’t. Wouldn’t want you getting hurt now do we?” Benedict asked. He walked up to the door, and whispered something. The snakes withdrew, hissing and the door opened. As Benedict turned around he cleaned his glasses. “Well, shall we?”

Jasper caught up to Benedict, but Benedict still led the way into the chamber, helping everyone get off the ladder. Bernard helped too. It was strange seeing him do this, but then again, the people he usually bothered on purpose weren’t around. The group stuck close together. The negative feelings dementors usually brought weren’t present, and the wet floor hadn’t iced over. At the end of the chamber was a floating drape of fabric. Jasper ventured ahead. Evony and Benedict stayed at his side while the group followed.

“This doesn’t feel like-“ Before Jasper could finished. Benedict grabbed the fabric and yanked it off of the basilisk’s skeleton. He stared at the fabric and took off his glasses.

“Shit,” said Benedict.

“So, there weren’t dementors down here?” Oliver asked.

“No, they were led into the castle,” said Benedict.

“Let’s go help Gerard’s group. They might need backup,” said Evony. She started toward the door. Bernard suddenly jumped past her as the door to the chamber slammed shut and the rumbling of rocks sounded from the other side.

“Didn’t anyone else hear that?” Bernard asked. The group looked at one another. Evony pushed past him. Jasper followed her to the door. Evony pushed against the door, but it didn’t budge. She pushed it again. Jasper checked for latches. They were loose, but the door wouldn’t move.

“We-we’re stuck, aren’t we?” Henry asked. Jasper looked back over the group. Oliver pulled Henry to his side. Jinx and Seymour stuck close to Wilhelmina. Bernard stared open mouthed at the door. Benedict remained staring at the fabric.

“It’s okay, we’ll find a way out. Just sit and take a breather, I’ll call if I need your help,” said Evony. This eased the tension. Evony turned to Jasper. “I don’t know what to do.”

“That’s what I’m here for, miss,” said Jasper. Evony shook her head. Jasper tested the door again, then both did together. For a second, Jasper thought he heard something.

“I’d try banishing the rocks, but I can’t do much when I can’t see it,” said Evony. Jasper nodded. He looked back at the group. Bernard was talking to Benedict, who still hadn’t moved, but he looked angry.

“Good thing Geraldine knows we’re here. She can probably get help,” said Jasper. Evony met Jasper’s gaze. Both looked back at the group.

“Good thing, he sent her to get Miranda, right?” Evony asked. Jasper nodded slowly.

“Do you think..?” Jasper asked. Evony nodded.

“Go ask him over to help. I hate to say it, but I think he knows something,” said Evony. Jasper nodded. He climbed down and approached the group. Wilhelmina, Jinx, and Seymour were deep in discussion. Henry and Oliver talked while stirring the still water in the pool in front of Salazar Slytherin’s statue. Bernard stopped talking to Benedict when Jasper approached.

“Mind giving us a hand?” Jasper asked. Benedict set down the fabric back on the skeleton.

“I’d be happy to oblige. Bernard, come with me too,” said Benedict. The three returned to Evony, who managed to make a small opening. Benedict stopped short and took Bernard’s hands. They waited a few moments, and it was odd to watch. Benedict shook his head. Bernard nodded. Benedict climbed up the ladder after Jasper and pushed against the door. He frowned. He then tested putting the tip of his wand through the crack.

“Well?” Evony asked.

“Have you ever tried sending a message with a patronus before?” Benedict asked. Evony shook her head. “Shame. Well, never too late to learn. Just concentrate, and send it far.”

“Expecto patronum,” said Evony. The silver impala slipped through the door crack. It wasn’t long before Evony sighed. “I don’t know where to send it, I don’t knw where anything is, I-”

“It’s okay. You tried. Benedict, you give it a try,” said Jasper.

“Abernathy, did you forget?” Benedict attempted a patronus, but nothing came from his wand.

“It’s okay Evony, I’ll keep trying, you rest with the others,” said Jasper. He tried casting his patronus, but he didn’t know where he was sending it. Benedict bumped Jasper’s shoulder as Evony climbed down the ladder.

“Try imagining the path you got here. And close your eyes while you do it,” said Benedict. He stopped at the top of the ladder when Jinx climbed up. Jinx seized Benedict by the collar. Jasper stepped back, confused why Jinx was mad at him.

“You knew this would happen, didn’t you?” Jinx questioned. Benedict sighed dramatically.

“Would I really trap myself? No. That’s stupid,” said Benedict. “Now, if you could, I’d like to go and think of an escape plan.”

“Chopin, let him go,” said Jasper.

“Yes, do that,” said Benedict.

“Don’t think I didn’t notice. What’s your plan?” Jinx questioned.

“You’d like my honest answer? It’s to get out of here. Simple. Did I expect this? Possibly. Someone had to have led the dementors into the castle, and it’s not from here. I suggest you pay attention to others before you slip up,” said Benedict, popping the p’s at the end of his sentence. Benedict peeled off Jinx’s hands and climbed down the ladder. Jinx glared after him. Jasper shuddered.

“You’re thinking it too, don’t lie,” said Jinx. Jasper shrugged. He thought he heard something outside the door. Jasper pressed his ear to the crack. He heard voices, but he couldn’t make them out either. Jasper shoved against the door, Jinx followed up. A rock dislodged, but not one to unbar the way. Footsteps scattered beyond the door. Jasper looked above him to see Jinx listening at the crack too. Jinx kicked the door hard.

“So, someone trapped us here?” Jasper asked. Jinx nodded.

“Don’t worry. I’ll keep you and the others safe,” said Jinx. He climbed down the ladder. Bernard climbed up as Jasper started trying the patronus again. It was a little shaky with the scene he witnessed, but the concentration wasn’t getting him far. For one, it felt like something kept cutting it off further and further along. Bernard kept encouraging him regardless, and trying himself.

 

\--

 

Evony crouched by the water next to Henry and Oliver, tracing it with her finger and making ripples. She looked over at Benedict, who was glaring at the fabric. The situation didn’t make it easier to trust him. She was still suspicious of him after last year, knowing he was the last person she talked to before the incident. This time, it felt like he knew it was coming. Why he hadn’t just sent everyone out or slipped away himself was beyond her if he knew.

“You okay, Evony?” Oliver asked. He gestured at Benedict.

“Yeah. I’m alright. It’s just a little scary. Being stuck down here and all,” said Evony.

“We’ll be alright. Looks like Jasper’s not given up,” said Oliver. Evony looked back to see Bernard and Jasper trying the door again and again as Jinx headed back to rejoin the group. Henry huddled closer to Oliver. “It’s alright Henry. You’re gonna be okay.”

“Hey, Selwyn? Can I ask you something?” Wilhelmina asked. Evony nodded. Wilhelmina sat next to her. “I don’t really want to talk about the details, but… do you know anything about memory restoration after it’s obliviated?”

“Banks, did something happen?” Evony asked. Wilhelmina stared at the water.

“I don’t know,” said Wilhelmina.

“That’s it! Thank you Banks!” Benedict suddenly exclaimed. The group looked at him. Benedict gestured for everyone to gather. Evony stood up and joined the others.

“Are you sure about this?” Bernard asked. Benedict looked over the group and nodded.

“For you, I’ll do anything,” said Benedict. Evony wasn’t sure if he meant Bernard specifically or not. “I’ll need every last one of you. You’re lucky I’m here.” Benedict took off his glasses and tried cleaning them. He gestured a circle. “Circle up, and think of how we got here, every last detail. Focus on how we got in, and imagine the door before it was blocked. Concentrate on that.”

“Wow your eyes are pretty,” said Henry.

“Concentrate,” Benedict replied. Evony shook her head. She didn’t get the point, but options were scarce. She mostly remembered how odd it was that the bathroom had a passageway. She kept trying to reconstruct her way down, but some spots were missing.

“How long do we have to do this?” Oliver asked.

“Done,” said Benedict. He walked up to Evony and pulled out his wand. He pointed it at his own head. A silvery substance drew out and attached itself to his wand. He examined it and smiled at Evony. He beckoned her to follow him up to the pool and dipped his wand in, stirring it a bit.

“What are you doing?” Evony asked. Benedict glanced back at the group and the silvery substance finally sank into the water.

“You are about to have the most vivid memory of the castle, and how to get out,” said Benedict. He tapped the silvery thing. It turned gold and a vision spread over the water. Evony peered closer. Benedict seized Evony’s arm and pulled her into the water with him. She flinched, expecting to hold her breath and get soaked. Instead, she was on dry ground, in dry air. She opened her eyes. She was alone with Benedict in the Chamber. No one else was there. The difference was the fabric was placed where it was when they entered.

“Where are we? What did you do?” Evony questioned. Benedict started walking.

“Come along, if we want to get a message out, we’ll have to be quick,” said Benedict. Evony followed after him.

“What’s going on?” Evony asked.

“So many questions. This is now a pensieve, you’re in my memory, and we need to be quick about this so you know exactly where to send your patronus to get help,” said Benedict. Evony shook her head. Benedict pushed the door open with ease, unblocked in his memory. She followed the path, making sure to pay attention to every turn on the way up and out. They surfaced to the castle. Myrtle floated around the bathroom.

“Myrtle! Thank goodness-“ Evony exclaimed.

“Selwyn, Selwyn, we’re in a memory. Now focus with that brilliant mind of yours, and start memorizing,” said Benedict. He led her back and forth, remarking little things to help her remember. Once he seemed sure, he asked Evony to go step by step, to make the way out and back. Evony walked alone in the memory. It was uncomfortable, and she wanted Jasper with her. She opened the door outside the bathroom to check. She couldn’t open it, but in a crack, there was a shadow, moving slowly. Evony hurried back down.

“What the hell is that outside the bathroom?” Evony asked. Benedict nodded.

“Just another memory. Stay away from shadows if you hop in my memories again,” said Benedict.

“Did we get trapped?” Evony asked. “Did-do-what happened last year?” Benedict stopped opening the door halfway. He sighed.

“Selwyn, we’ll talk. But not now. One year at a time,” said Benedict.

“So you do know!” Evony exclaimed. Benedict turned suddenly.

“Evony Selwyn I swear to god, don’t make me think this is a waste. Now when we go up there, you’ll use your patronus, and send for help. We’ll get out of here, and then we can talk. Is that clear?” Benedict’s sudden change startled Evony. He sighed. “Apologies. That wasn’t very nice of me. I worry for you two.”

“What?” Evony asked. Benedict looked up. Hands reached down, pulling both of them out of the memory and out of the water. Jasper hugged Evony tightly.

“Thank goodness! I was worried sick!” Jasper exclaimed. Evony looked around and shook her head. Jinx had Benedict by the shirt on the floor. Everyone was yelling too.

“Shut up!” Evony shouted. The group went quiet. “I’ll deal with him later.” Evony marched up to the door and sent her patronus out. This time she knew where she was going. She hurried the impala up to the main part of the castle. Myrtle wasn’t in sight. She rushed the impala out, trying to find Geraldine or Miranda, or even a professor. Miranda and Geraldine crossed her vision. She shouted for them. Both stopped and glanced frantically back.

“Evony?” Miranda asked.

“Someone trapped us in the Chamber. The second door is blocked. This is the password to open the doors,” said Evony. She repeated the hissing needed to open the door.

“Okay, we’ll-Miranda come on!” Geraldine grabbed Miranda’s hand and bolted. The patronus suddenly weakened before Evony could see what they were running from. Evony’s vision returned to the cahmber and her legs gave out. Jasper was right behind her to catch her from falling.

“Did you get it?” Jasper asked. Evony nodded. Benedict slowly clapped.

“Well done. But it’s not over yet. Jasper, I think you two ought to step back and let the rest of us handle this one,” said Benedict.

“What?” Jasper asked.

“If someone trapped us here, do you think they’ll make it easy to get out?” Benedict asked. The group looked at each other and pulled out their wands, facing the door.


	16. Menagerie of Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miranda fights some personal battles.  
> Jodie has a fight of her own amid the chaos of clearing the dementors nest.

Miranda kept looking back. She hadn’t seen what Geraldine was worried about, but her reaction was enough to scare her into running. Geraldine took a sharp corner and led Miranda toward the girls bathroom. They rounded another corner and crashed into another student. Geraldine scrambled to her feet.

“Oh, it’s Sparkles. Hey, Stinson, where’s your brother?” Baines questioned. Geraldine helped Miranda to her feet. “Gonna have Sterling save you again? Where is that asshole anyway?”

“None of your business,” said Geraldine. She started to leave. Baines stepped in the way. Miranda wasn’t his focus, but she wasn’t going to leave Geraldine by herself. She thought of how Benedict distracted him before.

“Hey Watson. You’re really picking on her when I’m here? You must be pretty stupid to think that’s a good idea,” said Miranda crossing her arms. She grabbed her wand from inside her robes. Baines scoffed.

“Forget it, you don’t know how to insult someone even with all the tools in front of you,” said Baines. Miranda cast the knockback spell. Baines tumbled over.

“Go!” Miranda shouted. Geraldine hesitated. “Hurry!” Geraldine ran. Miranda heard her almost whimpering. Miranda faced Baines just as he cast the knockback spell and she hit the wall. Miranda used the shield charm to rebound the next curse and replied with her own spell.  As they dueled, Miranda kept backing her way toward the girls bathroom. Hopefully someone would hear the ruckus and stop it. Strangely, the corridor was empty. Miranda went aggressive. She couldn’t have him follow her to the chamber. That would make things worse. Maybe she could slip away. A spell hit Miranda from the side and knocked her through the doors of the girls bathroom. Miranda cried out as a sharp pain stuck her arm. She stumbled to her feet and peered out the door. Baines was no longer there, and whoever cast the curse was out of sight too. Miranda turned and hurried down the open passage down to the Chamber of Secrets.

“Geraldine! You down here?” Miranda called. She navigated and found a pile of rocks. It was a dead end otherwise. Geraldine’s head poked through a spot near the ceiling.

“Miranda! You’re okay!” Geraldine exclaimed. Miranda carefully climbed up the rocks. The break in her arm was awful and almost made her sick to her stomach. Geraldine helped her down.

“Careful. My arm’s broken,” said Miranda. Geraldine hesitated but hugged Miranda.

“Come on, we need to get this door open,” said Geraldine. She pointed to another pile of rocks. Geraldine started carefully levitating rocks aside to unblock the door. The rocks fell rapidly. Miranda yanked Geraldine back to keep her from getting crushed.

“Sis! You okay?” Bernard’s voice shouted from beyond the door.

“Thanks to Miranda, I am,” said Geraldine. She smiled at Miranda. Her smiled vanished as the air grew cold and fog began to creep in. Geraldine hurried to unblock the door.

“What’s going on?” Jasper asked from the other side. Miranda looked at the hole she came through and saw it blocked by a hooded figure.

“That’s not good,” said Miranda.

“Geraldine, patronus!” Benedict shouted. Geraldine stopped moving the rocks and immediately cast hers to keep it from getting in. It was only a shield. Miranda froze. Only a few more rocks needed to move to unblock the door.

“Don’t come out of there!” Miranda shouted. She tried thinking of- well, she thought of him, but the patronus was little more than a wisp. Miranda stared at her wand. “Come on, come on!” She knew just on the other side her friends were there, and with the dementor slowly pushing back against Geraldine’s patronus, she wasn’t sure if they’d make it.

“You’re not going to let a slimy dementor get the best of you now, are you?” Benedict question. A chorus of yelling on the other side of the door answered him, including someone saying “You’re already on thin fucking ice, Sterling.” Miranda managed a patronus, but it was pathetic, and Geraldine’s was rapidly failing.

“Think of the lessons last year!” Jasper shouted.

“Those don’t work! I tried!” Miranda shouted back.

“I trust you, Miranda!” Jasper replied. It strengthened the patronus, but only a little.

“Hey, back off, get warm, and get ready,” said Benedict. “Clarke come to the door.” Miranda edged toward the door.

“Try again sis! You can do it!” Bernard called. Geraldine recast her patronus, holding her wand with both hands.

“What? What do you want from me?” Miranda questioned through the gap.

“Miranda, it’s my fault we’re in this mess. I won’t deny that. Right now, I trust you to protect the people you do care about on this side of the door,” said Benedict.

“Why should I believe you?” Miranda asked.

“Unblock the door, and I’ll take care of the rest,” said Benedict.

“How can I trust you?” Miranda asked. “You’re-you’re.”

“Miranda, there are two very important people I want to protect, but I can’t do that if one of them doesn’t open the door. Do you understand?” Benedict asked. An impala and a squirrel patronus slipped through the crack to back up Geraldine. Miranda stepped away from the door. She banished the last rocks blocking the door. The door flew open. The patronuses all went out. Benedict with wand in hand pulled Geraldine behind him and cast… the weakest patronus she’d seen. It may as we have been nothing at all. He jabbed at the dementor with the pathetic wisp of a patronus. It recoiled. Benedict pushed Geraldine back as the dementor grabbed Benedict and began feeding off of him. The others were coming up the ladder. The ground charged at the dementor, but it kept throwing them off. The dementor dropped Benedict on the ground and reached for its hood. Miranda grabbed a rock off the floor and threw it at the dementor.

“Hey!” Miranda shouted. Her blood ran cold as it slowly turned its head toward her. She pointed her wand at it. If Gerard, or Jeremy, or Penelope were here, they’d try to fight. “You’re done.” She concentrated on thoughts of her friends, knowing they’d be safe she could just do it. A husky dog burst from her wand. Others joined in chasing the dementor as well. The number of animals in the room was nothing compared to the quidditch match, but she stared in awe. Benedict scrambled to his feet and cast his own, though Miranda didn’t get to see what it was. The group started chasing it all the way out into the open, where more students cast theirs to chase it out of the entrance hall. As it flew off, joining hundreds scattering above the forest, there was silence. She looked back at the group.

“We made it. It’s the sky,” said Bernard. Benedict suddenly pulled both Bernard and Geraldine into a hug. Without warning he collapsed in their arms. The others slowly sat on the ground and sat close together. Jasper let Evony rest on him. Henry was close to Oliver, who passed out too. Miranda’s legs wobbled, and her arm hurt. She stumbled over to Jinx, Wilhelmina, and Seymour.

“Hey, you did so good,” said Wilhelmina. She hugged Miranda.

“Ouch, broken arm,” said Miranda.

“We’ll talk…later,” said Jinx. He collapsed onto Seymour’s lap, Seymour laid himself down. Miranda leaned on Wilhelmina, who fought to stay conscious.

“Professor Piers! Over here! Get others too!” Wilhelmina called. Miranda eyes closed and she drifted out of consciousness.

 

\--

 

Jodie sent her deerhound after any dementors who dared get too close. The group had been forced to clump together, every other sending up red sparks.

“Stick together!” Gerard shouted. “How long, Prudence?”

“Almost!” Prudence called. Remus passed around candy, and found himself short on one for himself.

“We’re out of chocolate!” Remus shouted.

“We have to finish this now, Carlton!” Alexandra shouted. Salazar sent his patronus to circle the group rapidly and give the others a rest. Calvin did the same.

“They’re probably respawning in their nest,” said Sebastian.

“I’ll blow it up,” said Jodie.

“I’ll go with you,” said Prescott. “Seb, back up the others.”

“Jodie don’t!” Gerard shouted. Prescott and Jodie rushed out of the safety of the circle and cast their own patronuses to break through.

“This many, they must have started ages ago!” Prescott yelled over the din. Jodie reached the mouth of the cave. “Got any ideas?”

“Yep!” Jodie pointed her wand into the hollow when she heard a cry.

“What’s the holdup?” Prescott asked.

“Al-Albert? Albert! Is that you?” Jodie rushed into the darkness of the tunnel.

“Jodie! Wait!” Prescott tried to follow. Jodie’s deerhound patronus ran by her side as she hurried through. The cries were getting louder and closer.

“Albert! It’s me! I’m coming!” Jodie called. Her patronus grew brighter. She reached a turbulent room where the obscurial lashed about, striking the swarming dementors nearest to it. “Albert! I’m here! I’m bringing you home-“ The sudden overwhelming negativity nearly took out Jodie’s patronus as she set foot in the room. Black sand lashed around, striking away dementors lunging at Jodie. She ran closer to Albert’s form. He started to regain form.

“Jodie, I can’t stop it.” Albert sobbed.

“I know. It’s okay. We’re here. You can come home with all of us,” said Jodie. Albert tried to reach for Jodie.

“What if I hurt you again? What if I hurt someone else?” Albert asked.

“Albert, do you trust me?” Jodie asked. Albert peeked from behind his hands. Jodie reached out to him. “Do you trust me?” Jodie repeated.

“I do,” said Albert.

“Then you’re gonna be okay. I’ll bring you to a safe home. They won’t hurt you again,” said Jodie. Albert threw his arms around Jodie, regaining his worm. The deerhound kept the dementors from getting too close.

“They’ll all come back,” said Albert. He stared up at the dementors trying to get to them.

“This is their nest. I’m going to get you out, and then, I’m blowing this place up,” said Jodie.

“No, you’ll, you’ll get hurt,” said Albert.

“I need to do this,” said Jodie.

“No. I’ll blow it up, and I’ll get you out safe. You saved me, I’ll save you,” said Albert. Jodie held him tighter.

“I trust you. Do it.”

Black sand struck every support in the cave. Debris started to fall. Jodie shut her eyes as she felt like she was flying. Dementors were getting chased into the tunnel, nearly blocking Jodie’s way out. They burst from the tunnel as it collapsed and rolled to a stop.  Jodie opened her eyes to find she was nose-to-nose with Albert. She quickly got off him. Nearby, Professor Naifeh’s dragon patronus chased the scattering dementors.

“Albert!” Prescott ran over and hugged him tightly. Sebastian hugged him too. Both pulled Jodie in the hug. “Young lady you scarecme half to death. You are grounded!”

“You’re not her dad, ‘Scott,” said Sebastian.

“Yes we are, we are dads,” said Prescott.

“No! I’m not marrying you, you’re my best friend!” Sebastian tackled Prescott as the others ran over. Remus was next to hug Albert. Shaylin and Marlene tackled Jodie. Alexandra was a little more dignified, as always. Jodie managed to get on her feet. Albert did too. He started to cry too. Gloria ran and hugged him.

“I’m so sorry! I should have helped you too,” said Gloria. Prudence and Constance were talking to the professors, Along with Salazar and Calvin, who kept their patronuses nearby. Gerard approached Jodie. He pulled her into a hug. Jodie burst into tears. He let her get all the tears she had on his shirt. Gerard turned to Albert.

“I’ve heard good things about you, I’m Gerard Carlton. You pick some pretty good friends,” said Gerard. Albert wiped the tears out of his eyes and looked at the group.

“Albert Harris. I think they kind of picked me,” said Albert. Gerard smiled and invited Albert into the hug. Professor Taylor hurried over. Albert hugged him too.

“Don’t worry, Harris, you don’t have to go back there anymore,” said Professor Taylor. “Let’s get you all inside.”

“Yes. And Mr. Carlton, I want a full explanation,” said Professor Wittell.

“Shit,” said Gerard. Jodie snickered.

“I heard that,” said Professor Wittell. She started leading the group back. Albert got a piggyback ride from Prescott who was telling him how determined they were to find him once they handled this mess.  Just as they reached the edge of the forest, Professor Piers showed up.

“Professor Wittell, you might want to come to the hospital wing. There was another dementor inside,” said Professor Piers.

“Oh no,” said Gerard. Professor Atwell looked back at Gerard, but she ran ahead instead.

“What?” Jodie asked.

“Jasper,” said Gerard. He broke away. Jodie watched him race up to the castle as the rest only quickened their pace.

“There was another group checking the Chamber of Secrets. A dementor must have followed them in or there was one in there,” said Alexandra.

“Who else was with him?” Jodie asked.

“Evony, Benedict, the Stinson twins, Wilhelmina and the two boys she’s always with, and Henry and Oliver,” said Alexandra. Sebastian nodded.

“Save your strength. I’m sure Evony, Henry, and Oliver will get a kick from hearing you joined with us,” said Sebastian. Jodie stared at the castle as the got closer. She just hoped nothing terrible happened to them.


	17. In the Hospital Wing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard awaits Jasper's team to wake up, and while he does, gets a surprise.  
> Wilhelmina and Jinx discuss a bit about what happened

Gerard wasn’t the least bit patient about being checked for injuries and taking potions and chocolate. Seeing his friends passed out on beds while Sra. Rache’s assistant healers went back and forth wasn’t a good sight for him either. Some of the professors were talking to those from Gerard’s group to get their side of the story. Professor Taylor was talking to Albert in private. Albert seemed different since Jodie found him again. Finally he was cleared and he went to Jasper’s bed, then to Evony’s. Both looked fine, but Miranda, he didn’t know why her arm was broken. From what he got Professor Piers to tell, Wilhelmina didn’t know how that happened either. Of course it was an easy fix for Sra. Rache, but it was strange. He kept checking between those three, with Elyon scampering behind him. Gerard found himself stopping by Benedict’s bed. For a moment, he pitied Benedict. Gerard immediately dismissed the thought as the emotional stress he put himself through fighting the dementors.

“Carlton, come talk with me,” said Professor Wittell. Gerard followed her to Sra. Rache’s office. First she scolded him for leading the group into the forest, and for enlisting Jeremy and Penelope to create the distractions so they could sneak off. Then she asked for the explanation. When he did explain, her demeanor changed. She asked about what happened, and once he shared that too, she sat in silence.

“Professor?” Gerard asked.

“I can’t believe that hat put you in Ravenclaw over Gryffindor,” said Professor Wittell.

“Sorting hat thought about it,” said Gerard.

“You know, your father-“ said Professor Wittell.

“Don’t call him that. He doesn’t deserve it,” said Gerard.

“Augustus,” she corrected, “was very reckless as well. And that continued behavior has affected you. But, I’m glad that you’re taking a different road from him.”

“Good. I’d rather not be anything like him,” said Gerard. He looked to the door. He wanted to leave this conversation. “So? Expulsion? Detention? What is it?”

“No, for once I’ll pull a Dumbledore and excuse your actions. However, I would advise you in the future to ask your Professors for help in something this drastic. We’re supposed to protect you and keep you safe,” said Professor Wittell.

“I didn’t say you weren’t trying, professor,” said Gerard.

“Regardless, should something like this happen again, I suggest you ask any of the staff that you trust to help you or handle it. In an emergency, I understand,” said Professor Wittell. There was a knock on the door. Professor Atwell peered in.

“Nor-oh. Professor, the head of magical law enforcement wants to talk to you,” said Professor Atwell.

“Go see to your classmates. Mr. Shabak, please come in,” said Professor Wittell. The door opened wider to let a very tall and square jawed man in black robes enter. He looked down at Gerard as they passed each other. Gerard quickened his step. Professor Atwell closed the door.

“Please tell me Abbott and Clearwater aren’t here,” said Gerard.

“No, no, dear, they’re too busy chasing after a smuggler,” said a woman mid-greeting with Shaylin and Calvin.

“Mum,” said Shaylin. Gerard looked around the room. The visiting parents were all aurors. If it weren’t for Mr. Shabak in the other room Gerard would have immediately turned back. Miranda’s parents were both at her bedside, Benedict’s mother stood across from another woman, both by his bedside, and Evony’s father sat at his daughters’ bedside. All of them looked at Gerard. It got a little quiet.

“Gerard Carlton, right?” Mr. Clarke asked. Gerard stood rooted to the spot. At some point growing up, he’d interacted with every last one of the aurors in the room or recently, except maybe the woman across from Mrs. Sterling, he’d never met her before.

“It’s alright, we don’t bite,” said Mrs. Clarke. Gerard still didn’t move. Elyon scampered up onto Gerard’s shoulders and nibbled at his ear. He approached the Clarkes and stuck out his hand. Mr. Clarke smiled and shook it.

“Miranda told us you’re quite the wizard,” said Mr. Clarke.

“Yeah. She’s fantastic,” said Gerard. Elyon swatted his ear. “Ellie, stop.”

“We’re glad she has friends like you,” said Mr. Clarke. Gerard looked down at Miranda.

“I wish I could have helped,” said Gerard.

“From what your teachers tell us, you did just fine,” said Mrs. Clarke.

“Excuse me,” the other woman who was at Benedict’s bedside approached. “I know he wasn’t with you, but I’m glad you let him help.”

“I’m sorry?” Gerard was a little confused.

“Marnie Stark, I’m Benedict’s step mother,” said Ms. Stark. Gerard looked between Mrs. Sterling and Ms. Stark. “I guess it’s a little confusing.” Mrs. Sterling rolled her eyes.

“Stark, he isn’t waking up, go home and see him later,” said Mrs. Sterling.

“Give me a second,” said Ms. Stark. She walked out with Mrs. Sterling to what sounded like whatever was leading up to an argument.

“Gerard,” Gloria called. Gerard immediately hurried to sit with her. “Sorry, Professor Periwinkle was asking me for details about everyone’s patronus. She’s really proud of you by the way.”

“That’s nice,” said Gerard. He kept one eye on Mr. Selwyn specifically. Mostly because he was giving Gerard the side eye.

“Don’t start a fight,” Gloria whispered. Gerard let out a long exhale.

“Did I do this right?” Gerard asked.

“Well, we don’t have a dementor nest on the grounds anymore, we got Albert back, and you cast your patronus. I think you did good,” said Gloria. “And most importantly,” she yawned, “I can do this!” Gloria flopped onto the bed and immediately fell asleep. Gerard couldn’t help laughing. He pulled the blanket over her to let her sleep more comfortably.

“Oi, Gerard, over here,” said Sebastian quietly. He led Gerard over to the group standing by the opening in a screen. Prescott, Remus, Theodore, and Kent were all looking in. They let Gerard look. Both Albert and Jodie were asleep side by side holding hands. Gerard drew the screens closed.

“I think he’ll be just fine,” said Prescott.

“Good job, Carlton. If you need any help getting places, I’ll give you a hand,” said Salazar. He and Alexandra left the hospital wing shortly after. The Prewetts left with Marlene too.

“Keep that in mind, the Fawley’s are pretty big,” said Sebastian. Gerard nodded. He noticed Mr. Selwyn now looking directly at him. He knew that look. It was the one adults gave when they wanted to talk to him, usually for trouble.

“Oh, Gerard, don’t. We don’t have enough time to evacuate,” said Prescott.

“It’s fine,” said Gerard. He approached Mr. Selwyn.

“So, it’s your fault she’s like this?” Mr. Selwyn questioned.

“As if I could make her do anything,” said Gerard. “She chose to do this, and she’s capable enough I wouldn’t stop her.”

“Don’t think I don’t know what you’ve done,” said Mr. Selwyn.

“That’s rich coming from you. If I remember right, it’s your fault for what happened last year,” said Gerard. The room went quiet again. To Gerard, at least he didn’t assume Jasper asked Evony to help. Everyone seemed to think it was Gerard’s idea, which they weren’t wrong. Gerard considered keeping his personal promise to punch Mr. Selwyn in the face for what he put Jasper through. The doors flew open.

“I came as soon as I heard!” Jeremy shouted.

“Fucking hell, Jeremy!” Gerard exclaimed. Penelope ran up to him while Jeremy managed to catch his breath.

“Where’s Miranda?” Penelope asked. Gerard pointed over at the Clarkes. Penelope and Jeremy rushed over to introduce themselves with snacks in hand.

“Alright, parents! Go take care of business on the grounds. Go on, your children are in good hands with Sra. Rache,” said Professor Wittell. The Clarke’s said goodbyes before leaving. Mr. Selwyn glared down at Gerard before leaving, with Gerard glaring back at him until he was out of sight.

“Mr. Carlton,” said Mr. Shabak. Gerard flinched when his hand touched Gerard’s shoulder. He turned around to see a paper in Mr. Shabak’s hand. Gerard slowly took it. “During the summer you’re permitted to use magic at home to repair the damages done during the raid. I was made aware of the actions earlier this year, and I’ll look into them.”

“Um, thank you sir,” said Gerard.

“Take care. Professor Wittell, I wish to make a last inspection of the former dementor nest before we leave,” said Mr. Shabak. He turned to Professor Taylor. “Please tell Mr. Harris I wish him well.” Professor Wittell caught up and smiled as she passed Gerard to escort Mr. Shabak out. With a wave of her wand the doors closed. Gerard let out a sigh and sat by Miranda’s bedside with Jeremy and Penelope who were telling her about how the whole mechanism they prepared went down so well. He thought about telling her when she woke up that he lied about the irritability when he interrupted Cassandra. He knew Vivian had her wand in hand. They were vague, but he warned them enough that to start something on her meant he’d go after them personally.

 

\--

 

Wilhelmina’s head hurt as she woke up in the hospital wing. She sat up, rubbing her head. Last when she was conscious, she was frantically trying to explain everything to Professor Piers before she’d passed out. Jinx and Seymour were still out, and Gerard’s group was around and awake. Professor Taylor noticed she was awake.

“Oh good!” He hurried over. “Banks, do you remember what happened?” Professor Taylor asked. Wilhelmina tried to think about it. It was still a mess. She shook her head. “That’s alright, give yourself rtime to wake up. But guess what? Your classmate, Albert Harris? He’s back with us and he’s recovering just fine.”

“That’s good. I’m glad he made it,” said Wilhelmina.

“Somebody better listen up because do I have a shit-ton of tea to spill!” Henry shouted suddenly.

“Preach!” Oliver shouted.

“Fuck!” Gerard exclaimed.

“Language,” muttered Jasper. Gerard got up from Miranda’s bedside and rushed to Jasper’s side. Professor Taylor joined Professor Piers in asking Henry and Oliver just what happened. Overhearing it, they were right in remembering their account. Some really strange things happened down in the chamber, and Wilhelmina managed to confirm it as well. Jasper joined those awake and he told Gerard what happened. Gerard didn’t take too long to stare daggers at Benedict. Anyone would after hearing about what he did. But, anyone who shared it said Evony said she’d deal with him herself. Bernard woke up and was split between being by his sister’s side and by Benedict’s side. Seymour woke up.

“Hey, we’re alive,” said Seymour. He stumbled over to Jinx. “Jiiiiiinx. Wake up. Will’s up too. Come on, we gotta talk.” Jinx stirred and grumbled before slowly sitting up.

“Thank god. That was hell,” said Jinx. He stared over at Benedict’s bed. “Crazy bastard.”

“So, you saw that too, right?” Wilhelmina asked.

“The patronus, right? I almost think he was glad we tried to help him,” said Jinx.

“So, still him?” Seymour asked. Jinx and Wilhelmina looked at each other.

“For now, we’ll just be careful. Whoever trapped us knew what they were doing, and it’d be smart to trap their own if they’re suspicious,” said Jinx. Wilhelmina nodded.

Over the next few hours, those who were cleared were allowed to leave. Gerard waited for Evony to wake up and for Gloria to get up from her nap before leaving. He had an odd expression when Evony shared her version of events. She was the only one who knew what happened in the pool besides Benedict. A whole entourage accompanied Jodie and Albert chanting for a celebration. Seymour left because he was worried about Pit. Soon, the only ones who weren’t awake were Miranda and Benedict. The Stinson twins stayed close by Benedict in particular. Gerard popped back in to visit Miranda before curfew. Wilhelmina pretended to be asleep to not make Gerard uncomfortable about talking to Miranda in her sleep.

“Hey Clarke. Everyone told me you were pretty brave down there. Especially uh, Geraldine. She said you were really brave. I’m glad you got the patronus to work,” said Gerard. “I know you probably can’t hear me, but maybe you can. Just cause Gloria’s my friend, doesn’t mean you can’t come to me for help. I don’t know what they wanted, but I told them off. Hope it helps.” There was silence flowed by Gerard leaving before the bells for curfew rang. Wilhelmina sat up. Both Miranda and Benedict were still asleep. Jinx opened his eyes and sat up too.

“Didn’t know he was a nice guy,” said Jinx.

“Well, we know he definitely noticed,” said Wilhelmina.

“He lied,” said Jinx.

“He probably didn’t want to scare her. Maybe she’ll hear it in her sleep,” said Wilhelmina. Jinx shook his head.

“Doubt it,” said Jinx. He shifted his sitting position. “Don’t you think it’s weird that Sterling knew what was going on. I mean not just acting like he knew. It looked like Bernard knew too.”

“I don’t know. He’s strange. He’s never really given me reason to feel threatened, but Miranda’s right. He definitely knows what’s going on,” said Wilhelmina.

“Doubt we’ll get anything out of him. Even if he said he’d explain himself, he’ll probably just say what Evony said, and be cryptic about the other stuff,” said Jinx.

“Hey, what about Watson?” Wilhelmina asked.

“He’s bullied Geraldine since first year,” said Jinx.

“I know. But, Miranda broke her arm in a fight with him,” said Wilhelmina.

“Okay, I’ll keep an eye on him if I can,” said Jinx.


	18. Too Many Questions, Not Enough Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper discovers Evony has a solution to her fathers will.  
> Miranda finally wakes up, and is probably still not sure what's going on

Jasper stared at a new letter from Mr. Selwyn, demanding Jasper take the oath again. According to Evony, Mr. Selwyn was fully convinced Evony’s involvement was Gerard’s fault. Even in the letter, Mr. Selwyn warned against ‘associating with delinquents.’ Instead of dealing with this one privately, he managed to find Evony in the great hall while she was preparing for the end of year exams and handed her the letter. Evony read over it and set it down.

“I don’t know what to do,” said Jasper. Evony shook her head.

“Me neither. Take a look at this,” said Evony. She handed Jasper an envelope a letter, specifically warning her against associating with Gerard.

“Sebastian did say they talked, and both of them looked pissed off by the time they were done,” said Jasper. Evony picked up the letter and took hers back. She got out of the seat and walked straight to the fireplace and threw both into the flames. She returned to her seat.

“I have a terrible idea,” said Evony. She motioned for Jasper to sit. He took his seat. “Give me your hand.”

“What?” Jasper asked.

“Do you trust me?” Evony asked. Those at the table looked over to see. Jasper nodded. He took her hand.

“What now?” Jasper asked.

“Rosier, come witness for us,” said Evony. Jodie hesitantly approached. “Jasper, by this bond, in the presence of this witness, I give you this oath, to never take an oath or vow from this day forward.”

“How will I know if I do one by accident?” Jasper asked. Jodie nodded.

“No coercion will seal an oath or vow, your free will is yours, and yours alone. If witch or wizard tries to bind you to an oath or vow, this sign will show,” said Evony. She nodded to Jodie. Jodie pulled out her wand.

“What do I draw?” Jodie asked.

“Anything. On me. It’ll show on Jasper after you’re done. Just tap our hands when you are,” said Evony. Jasper shivered. Jodie rounded to Evony’s side of the table. Many of the Slytherin’s and other students were gathered watching now.

“Jasper, let me borrow your hair clip,” said Jodie. Jasper took out the clip with his free hand and handed it to Jodie. She studied it carefully, handed it back, then she drew a shape on Evony’s arm with the tip of her wand. Evony nodded to her. It was a good choice. Jodie tapped both Evony’s and Jasper’s hands with her wand, and the mark Jodie drew on Evony carved itself in the same location on Jasper. It was drawn just like the hair clip Evony gave him. Jasper let out a shuddered breath.

“Let this seal be your protection, that no oath or vow will be afflicted on you again, and that I will know if that danger comes to you again in your time of need,” said Evony. She nodded to Jasper.

“And that I may do the same for you,” said Jasper.

“As witness, the seal is made,” said Jodie. The seal stopped glowing, and left a faded mark on Jasper’s arm. Evony let go of Jasper’s hand and showed her mark, the exact drawing he had, in the same place on her right arm. “I hope you know what you’re doing.”

“My father made him take an oath without my input, so this is me doing the same to him,” said Evony. Jasper stared at it a little longer.

“Do you think it’ll work?” Jasper asked.

“Selwyn, you’re insane,” said Calvin.

“It will, Jasper. My father won’t break it, even if he wants to,” said Evony.

“I wouldn’t have helped if I didn’t know what it does,” said Jodie. She sat next to Jasper. Those who came over scattered to do homework as one of the professors passed. “As Evony said, that seal prevents oaths and vows from being enacted, especially if you’re coerced. And, if someone’s trying to do that, Evony’s will glow and let her know you need help.”

“And because of what you said, it’ll do the same for if someone tries to push Evony into taking an oath,” said Oliver.

“How’s your dad going to take it?” Marlene asked. Jasper dreaded that conversation already, even with Evony backing him up and the seal already made.

“He won’t know the details of the seal. I’ll let him believe I did the oath personally,” said Evony.

“I don’t think he’ll believe that,” said Jasper.

“I’ll lie for both of you,” said Jodie.

“Jeez, you two are crazy,” said Marlene.

“Jasper, you okay?” Evony asked. Jasper nodded slowly. “It’s okay if you aren’t. I did kind of spring it on you. I just don’t want that to happen again.”

“It wasn’t your fault,” said Jasper.

“Wasn’t yours either,” most of those still listening said in unison.

“I’m gonna go walk. Don’t worry, I just need to breathe,” said Jasper. Evony nodded. Jasper got up from the table and headed out of the great hall and outside too. He knew Mr. Selwyn would find out. He’d be punished, Evony too. Jasper walked down to the docks where the small boats were. To his surprise, Gerard was skipping rocks there with Gloria and Elyon. Elyon noticed him first and scampered over to crawl up on his shoulders.

“Hey Jasper! Come skip with us! Gerard’s really good at this!” Gloria called. Jasper walked over as Gerard turned around to wave. Gerard skipped another rock, which went about five before plopping into the lake. Gloria managed a couple.

“Do you think next year will be nicer?” Jasper asked. Gerard missed the skip on his rock and splashed himself. Gloria got six skips out of her next one.

“It should be, no dementors, and we’ve got new classes. Most importantly, I’ll get to fly circles around you two at the quidditch matches next year,” said Gloria. Gerard bumped her.

“Psh, Jasper beat you once,” said Gerard. Gloria faked a pout and bumped him back. Elyon chittered. “Alright Ellie, I’ll feed you.”

“I’ll feed her, you talk,” said Gloria. She picked up Elyon off of Jasper’s shoulders onto her.

“Wait, Gloria,” said Gerard.

“Nope! See you later. Hey, I’ll go check on Miranda too. If she’s awake we’ll get ice cream together,” said Gloria. Before Gerard could protest further she started up the stairs. Gerard sighed and sat on the water’s edge. He pat the ground next to him.

“We noticed, but I didn’t want her to leave. Something wrong?” Gerard asked. Jasper sighed. “It’s Mr. Selwyn, isn’t it?”

“How-“ Gerard put up his hand.

“No I know. At least he thinks it’s all me,” said Gerard.

“I brought her into it,” said Jasper.

“But it was my idea. So, since Mr. Selwyn is probably going to overwork you again, I have a place for you to go on ‘errands’ for Evony,” said Gerard. He pulled out a strip of paper with an address on it.

“Where is this?” Jasper asked.

“Dork, it’s my house. Now memorize it and eat it so Sterling doesn’t find out where I live,” said Gerard. Jasper put the paper strip in a hidden pocket in his robes.

“Is your mom going to be okay with this?” Jasper asked.

“Well, she’ll probably be mad at me at first, but she’s not gonna say I can’t have friends. Plus, I get to fix my house with magic during the summer. I think she’ll be a bit most positive about it by the time Evony sends you,” said Gerard.

“Thanks. I’ll let her know. At least she won’t have to be on her toes all the time,” said Jasper. He looked out over the water. If it wasn’t cold and inhabited by magical creatures, he’d go for a swim. “Hey, Gerard, why do you think my group got trapped?”

Gerard pulled his legs close to him. Jasper peered around to look at Gerard’s face.

“Gerard?” Jasper asked.

“I don’t like the idea I have,” said Gerard. “I asked everyone. Chopin said someone did it on purpose, Evony said it’s something in Sterling’s memories that are a clue, and Banks said she won’t share her ideas until she’s sure. That and Miranda broke her arm in a fight, but Geraldine wasn’t there for the whole fight.”

“So, Sterling and Clarke have the answers?” Jasper asked. Gerard shrugged.

“Could be. But it’ll be pulling teeth with fucking Sterling. He’d just keep it out of my reach to piss me off,” said Gerard.

“The other day, when the dementors go to the library, they were almost staring at me,” said Jasper. “I know it sounds crazy, but I don’t know.”

“Well, next year, if someone tries again, I’ll beat them myself,” said Gerard.

“Thanks.”

 

\--

 

In the middle of the night, Miranda finally woke up in the hospital wing. First thing she did was stumble to the bathroom. She got back and sat back on the bed, ready to go back to sleep until the morning. On the other bed nearby, Benedict sat on the edge. His glasses were on the nightstand. The unexpected sight made Miranda jump. Benedict looked up at her. She’d seen glimpses of his eyes, but staring directly at them was a little unsettling, especially since they almost looked luminescent.

“You, you got in it’s way,” said Miranda. Benedict nodded. “Why?”

Benedict stayed silent and lowered his head.

“Well, thanks. You saved our skins doing that,” said Miranda. He looked up.

“I’m glad my mistake didn’t get anyone killed,” said Benedict.

“How do you know?” Miranda asked. Benedict held up a notepad in a mix of Bernard’s and Geraldine’s handwriting.

“They’re quite nice. More than I deserve to be perfectly honest,” said Benedict. This was a little strange, for one, he wasn’t acting like himself, at least as Miranda knew him.

“Why did you do that? You know the dementor almost got your soul,” said Miranda.

“You could have let it happen. Could have solved your problems,” said Benedict. An amused smirk crossed his face.

“No one deserves that!” Miranda exclaimed. Benedict’s smirk dropped to a shocked look. He lowered his head again, but Miranda could see a genuine smile grow.

“That’s a nice thought, actually. I see why Carlton is fond of you,” said Benedict. Miranda’s face went a little pink, thankfully Benedict didn’t see it.

“Did you ever find anything? About what happened to Wilhelmina, I mean,” said Miranda. Benedict shook his head.

“Although, I think you shouldn’t be alone with him either,” Benedict muttered.

“Who?” Miranda asked.

“According to this, you and Watson had a duel, when you caught up, your arm was broken,” said Benedict.

“Someone else did that,” said Miranda. She rubbed her arm, remembering getting blindsided. At least it wasn’t broken anymore.

“Well then. Just keep that in mind and be a little more careful, even if there’s a guardian angel watching out for you,” said Benedict. Before Miranda could ask, he slipped under the covers of his bed and fell asleep. Miranda sighed and settled back in bed herself. But it still bugged her. She'd make sense of it with Wilhelmina, Seymour, and Jinx in the morning


	19. The End of Another Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evony finally gets the promised answers, but she's left with more questions than ever.  
> Jodie's glad Albert gets a happy ending, but that won't stop her missing him.  
> Gerard finally gets some peace and quiet.  
> Wilhelmina reunites with her family, and learns that not one, but two of her siblings will be able to attend Hogwarts.  
> Miranda asks for help from her parents.  
> Jasper may have escaped Mr. Selwyn's wrath, but the growing fear of something else is starting to get to him.

Evony managed to catch up to Benedict after her last exam before he could run off to annoy someone. Well, more like he waited for her on the grounds. His back was to Evony when she approached. Benedict glanced back and a smile drew back on his face.

“Good to see you’re up and moving,” said Benedict.

“You’re lucky I asked Carlton to leave you to me,” said Evony. Benedict shrugged.

“Fair enough,” said Benedict. “I’ll keep my promise. But you might want to sit down.” Evony walked over to sit on the rock across from him. “After we spoke, you told me right before the Great Hall was the last you remembered.”

“Yeah, you found Gerard’s wand after everything was over and told me to hand it over to him to make peace. So what happened between?” Evony asked. Benedict sighed.

“Someone impursed you,” said Benedict.

“Oliver suggested that when I talked to him last year,” said Evony.

“Yaxley is a smart wizard. If I guess right, he asked you about the last person you saw. I assume that’d be me,” said Benedict.

“Was it you?” Evony asked.

“No. I knew the oath existed, but I know better than to play with those,” said Benedict. He loosened his tie and pulled aside his shirt collar to show a discolored mark on his shoulder. He hid it again. “Before you ask, let’s just leave it for now. It’s just so you understand I mean what I say.”

“Sterling, get to the point already,” said Evony.

“What if I told you that the person who did curse you also knew about the vow? It makes sense for what their real intention was,” said Benedict. Evony stared back at him. “You of all people should know secrets don’t keep at Hogwarts.” He nodded at Evony’s arm where she had Jodie draw the seal.

“Okay, so they weren’t after me, then-“ Evony stared at the ground. “but who would want to kill Jasper?”

“That’s the problem, isn’t it? Who would want to hurt someone already hurting? I don’t have an exact answer for you yet, but I’m afraid this won’t be the end.” Benedict turned toward the clocktower. “Excuse me. You go on, I’ll see you at the feast.”

Evony watched as he walked back toward the school until he was out of sight. She peeked at the seal again. Breaking the news to Jasper wasn’t going to be easy, but at the same time telling him could make him paranoid, and protective. She’d have to decide before the train home. Evony left the grounds to prepare for the end of year feast.

 

\--

 

Jodie had her trunk onboard and waiting in the compartment she chose with Remus, Theodore, and Kent. Prescott and Sebastian snuck off earlier to get snacks. But she wasn’t waiting for them. She’d be saying goodbye to Albert for the summer, as he’d moved to Hogsmeade to live with Professor Taylor’s family. When they’d got the news, Albert was ecstatic, until of course he learned he wouldn’t be taking the train to school anymore. Finally she spotted him coming up the platform. Albert stopped in front of her to catch his breath.

“Sorry. Finally moved in,” said Albert. Jodie smiled and hugged him tight.

“It’s going to be weird not seeing you with us,” said Jodie.

“I’ll get to see you on the platform though,” said Albert. “Hey.”

“Yeah?” Jodie asked.

“Thank you. I’m really glad I met you,” said Albert. His face took a reddish tone.

“Me too,” said Jodie. The train bells started ringing. Prescott and Sebastian ran past them to jump on the train with bags of snacks in hand. “Oh, I should.”

“Yeah, probably,” said Jodie. She turned and meant to kiss him on the cheek, and apparently he meant to as well. Jodie covered her lips. Albert covered his face.

“Sorry! I- that was-“ Albert sputtered out.

“It’s okay. We can just keep this to ourselves,” said Jodie.

“All aboard!” A booming voice shouted.

“Oh god, bye!” Jodie ran to jump on the train as the engine began to chug and slowly move forward. She watched through the window as Albert followed the train to the end of the platform. It wasn’t until after the train turned Jodie noticed her heart pounding. She giggled to herself and started back to the compartment.

“Hey! We thought you were gonna stay,” said Shaylin. She and Marlene had joined the Gryffindor trio and Prescott and Sebastian, all passing around snacks the older two had bought.

“No I made it,” said Jodie. She took her seat.

“Bet he’ll know Hogsmeade better than we do,” said Prescott. Sebastian nodded.

“Good, he can give us a tour when we do our Hogsmeade visits,” said Marlene. Remus nodded.

“At least I’ll get to go,” said Remus. Theodore snickered.

“Yeah. Gonna blow up your aunt?” Kent asked. Remus ruffled Kent’s hair and wrapped candy started getting thrown around.

 _Maybe next year won’t be so bad,_ Jodie thought.

 

\--

 

Gerard kept tapping on the armrest while watching the countryside go by outside the window. Elyon curled up fast asleep in his lap. Going home wasn’t going to be easy, fixing it was going to be a challenge too. He’d sent a letter ahead to Andrea, but he had fare in case he needed to take the Knight bus again. If she did show, it’d be the first time she came home since the aurors showed up. The compartment door slid open and Gloria stepped in. She closed it and sat across from him

“You doing okay, Gerard?” Gloria asked.

“Elyon’s got me covered,” said Gerard.

“And home?” Gloria asked.

“It’ll be fine. If it’s too much, I can ask your mum for help,” said Gerard. Gloria nodded. She sat by Gerard’s side and leaned on his shoulder.

“You’re a pillow now,” said Gloria. Gerard smiled.

“Okay, I can be a pillow,” said Gerard. Gloria didn’t take long to fall asleep. She looked peaceful, as she always did when she passed out during class or pretty much anywhere for a good nap. Some passed, a few who knew him peeked in and left when they saw Gloria was asleep. It was nice to have a quiet ride home on the train.

 

\--

 

Wilhelmina was quick to get off the train and get home for the summer. She dragged her trunks off as soon as possible, with some help from Seymour hauling his like it was no problem. Jinx was last, keeping an eye out around them. Even though they were going home, he was still being careful.

“Will!” Wilhelmina’s mother, Georgia called. Not only was Lir there too, but her six younger siblings charged and swarmed to get to Wilhelmina.

“Sis!” Coley jumped into Wilhelmina’s arms while Howl, Sophie, Kiki, and Nemo jumped around shouted.

“So, Will, gonna introduce us?” Kalcifer asked with his usually mischievous look in his eye.

“This is Seymour, and this is Jinx. They’re my friends from school,” said Wihelmina. “Guys, there are my younger siblings. Kalcifer is probably coming next year.

“Coley is the year after, she’s a witch,” said Georgia.

“That’s fantastic Coley!” Wilhelmina said hugging her sister tight. Seymour’s family arrived on the platform.

“Better go, looks like Molly’s got something to tell me,” said Seymour. He hurried over to two very tall adults with daughter who looked like them.

“I’m just an owl away, alright?” Jinx asked. Wilhelmina nodded. She watched Jinx go with his parents, neither of which looked distinctively male or female.

“Let’s get home, I’d like to get back before the rush hour,” said Lir.

“Aw, dad!” Coley tugged on her father’s sleeve as the family started to exit the platform.

“So, how was the school year?” Kalcifer asked.

“It was interesting,” said Wilhelmina. Kalcifer waved a copy of the Daily Prophet with an amused smirk.

“I’ll bet,” said Kalcifer. Wilhelmina noticed Cassandra and Vivian leaving the platform with Vivian’s parents. Kalcifer nudged Wilhelmina.

“Yeah. I’ll tell you when we get home,” said Wilhelmina. Kalcifer glanced in Cassandra’s direction, but he pretended not to notice or care. She knew he did. He always noticed things like that, which was why a certain someone’s behavior didn’t surprise her. Still, she didn’t want Kalcifer to get involved. It was dangerous, and from what the group discussed, it could very quickly get worse.

 

\--

 

Miranda waved goodbye to Penelope as she left. Jeremy’s grandma was already there to bring him home when the train arrived. At least they’d made sure they could write, and Jeremy was working on a magic powered mobile to be usable on school grounds. It was one of the much older ones, but apparently the fancier the technology, the more difficult it was to work with. At least it would end Jeremy’s crusade on the peas. The platform had mostly cleared. Gerard stood by himself after Gloria’s family left. She saw a beautiful woman approach and hug Gerard. He returned the hug and they left the platform. It was surprising to see his mother, but she was glad he didn’t have to take the Knight bus again. Far off, Benedict said his goodbyes to Geraldine and Bernard when he spotted his own parents. He glanced around, and seeming satisfied, rushed through the crowd to meet them. The woman wasn’t the same she heard about being his mother. He had a sibling, but Miranda wasn’t sure whether it was a boy or a girl as the family left.

“Ready to go home?” Miranda’s dad Charley asked. Miranda nodded.

“Glad you’re feeling better sweetheart,” said Miranda’s mom, Petra.

“Mum, dad, can you teach me some spells this summer?” Miranda asked.

“What kind?” Charley asked.

“Defensive. Maybe learn about memory recovery too,” said Miranda. “Just in case one of my friends needs help.”

“I suppose. I can ask my friend from school. She works at St Mungoes as a healer for those with memory charm accidents,” said Petra.

“Great. I can’t wait,” said Miranda. If she learned a few more things, she could help Wilhelmina get her memory back. She’d told them what happened, about getting blindsided. They’d concluded Baines was a possible suspect, although it didn’t make much sense. Someone else had to have been there, and Miranda was determined to bring them down if she encountered them again.

 

\--

 

Jasper knew he was in for it when Mr. Selwyn sent Adam to pick up him and Evony. Maria warned Jasper to just listen, and wait to respond. Evony held Jaspers hand up until they pulled the car to the front. Maria was quick to get the trunks, including Jasper’s.

“I’ll do the talking,” said Evony. Adam drove off to park the car as Jasper and Evony walked up the stairs. He was ready to drop as low as he possibly could. But he wasn’t sure if he was ready for the lecture just yet. Mr. Selwyn was waiting in the entrance hall at the top of the stairs. Jasper averted his eyes.

“Evony, go to your room,” said Mr. Selwyn.

“Father, I need to tell you something,” said Evony. Mr. Selwyn stopped his approach. Jasper snuck a glimpse. Evony had the very same determined look she’d had during the last summer.

“Yes?” Mr. Selwyn asked.

“There’s no need for Jasper to take an oath,” said Evony.

“After what happened? I don’t think so,” said Mr. Selwyn. He finished walking down the steps.

“I mean, I took care of it. I had him promise to me,” said Evony. Jasper saw Mr. Selwyn’s face go through a mixture of expressions, but he was definitely not expecting that. “And, if I’m in trouble, Jasper will know where to find me.”

“Is this true?” Mr. Selwyn asked.

“Yes, Mr. Selwyn. It’s true. If she’s in trouble, with the oath I made, we’ll be able to find each other,” said Jasper. His heart pounded. Even though she wasn’t lying, the omission was the part he worried about.

“At least you decided to be responsible Evony. As I told both of you, Augustus Carlton’s son is not a good influence, so stay away from him. I’d rather you not come to harm. And Jasper, I’m grateful you didn’t let Evony venture alone,” said Mr. Selwyn.

“Yes sir. I’ll keep her safe,” said Jasper.

“See that you do. Go ahead and unpack. Dinner will be soon. Jasper, help Margaret prepare it. Doreen’s been ill for a few days,” said Mr. Selwyn.

“Yes Mr. Selwyn,” said Jasper. He bowed as usual. He noticed Evony sneak a smile at him as Mr. Selwyn left to his study. Jasper waited until he was gone to let out a long sigh.

“See? Everything’s alright,” said Evony. “See you at dinner.”

Jasper enjoyed catching up with everyone, all of which were proud of him for handling a dementor. He didn’t tell them about the true nature of the seal. He didn’t want Mr. Selwyn to fault them for knowing and not telling. Dinner was wonderful, and he, along with the rest of the household joined. Margaret chose to have dinner with Doreen and take care of her.

After dinner, Jasper took on dishwashing duty so Adam could get some rest. The man needed to retire last month, but he chose to wait until Jasper was home to consider it. He hummed the song Evony taught him when they were young as he scrubbed down, rinsed, and dried every last dish. The kitchen door opened. Jasper expected Maria to tell him about her sister who worked as a magical archeologist, or Adam to give him some advice about running the home. Instead it was Mr. Selwyn.

“Is there something I can prepare for you, Mr. Selwyn?” Jasper asked. He met Mr. Selwyn’s gaze and any cheer he had instantly fled out of him. He reminded himself it wasn’t about the oath, because Evony already had Jasper make one. It didn’t stop his heart pounding again or keep him from freezing up.

“Jasper, should Evony make a reckless move again, I want you to stop her. I don’t want to see her in a healing ward bed again. Am I clear?” Mr. Selwyn towered over Jasper. Normally he’d take this as worry for his only daughter, but this struck differently. Jasper nodded first.

“Y-yes sir,” said Jasper.

“Good. Once you’re done, take a brief patrol on the grounds before you retire. That is all,” said Mr. Selwyn. He left the kitchen, closing the door with a resounding thud. Jasper shook himself and finished washing the dishes. He grabbed his wand, despite not being able to use it out of school and stepped outside. The sun was setting. He’d need to hurry, but be thorough. Jasper checked every path, and stopped for a moment or two to listen.

By the time Jasper was done, the sun had set. He was quick to lock the door once he was inside. His limbs were shaking. Even if nothing was outside, he was terrified. Evony hadn’t told him anything, but after she’d talked to Sterling, she seemed more cautious of those approaching him. He’d ask Evony, but not here, not where Mr. Selwyn could hear. He rushed to bed, but he couldn’t sleep. He held his wand under his pillow, hoping to sleep, even a little.

The following morning, Jasper was granted permission to rest thanks to Maria seeing the dark circles from no sleep. Still, Jasper made himself useful. He passed Evony.

“Jasper, could you run an errand for me?” Evony asked. She winked. Jasper bowed.

“Of course Miss Evony,” said Jasper. Evony suddenly hugged Jasper.

“Good luck,” said Evony. Jasper nodded. He headed out, as if to go into town. He’d memorized the address, just as he was asked. Jasper swished his wand, gave the Knight bus the address, and found very quickly, it wasn’t his favorite mode of transport. The bus finally came to an abrupt stop.

“Yours is here,” said the conductor. Jasper hopped off very quickly. The house in front of him had a recently repaired mailbox. The fence looked blasted. The house still had a few cracks, but most of the damage was repaired. Jasper walked past the broken gate and knocked on the door. A woman with long brown hair and green eyes opened the door.

“Gerard! Come down here!” She shouted. Jasper heard quick footsteps down a set of stairs. Gerard rushed to the door.

“Jasper, come on in,” said Gerard. “Mum, this is Jasper. Jasper, this is my mum, Andrea.” She didn’t look very happy. Elyon scampered down the stairs and climbed on Jasper’s shoulders. Andrea sighed.

“You two catch up, I’ve got a pipe magic can’t fix,” said Andrea raising a pipe wrench before heading into the kitchen.

“Looks good so far,” said Jasper.

“You should have seen it when we got here. I repaired the bursts in the pipes, but mum wants to take care of some things. At least the toilet works,” said Gerard. “What about you?”

“Well, I’m not in trouble yet,” said Jasper.

“What do you mean?” Gerard asked. Jasper explained what he and Evony did before leaving, and what they told Mr. Selwyn.

“I wanted to tell you that day,” said Jasper.

“It’s fine. I can’t stop you. At least it’ll keep him,” said Gerard.

“Until he finds out,” said Jasper.

“If he comes after you, show up here, I’ll say yes no questions asked,” said Gerard.

“What about your mum?” Jasper asked.

“I explained it a little. She still doesn’t like wizards that much,” said Gerard. There was a knock on the door. Jasper vaulted over the couch to hide. “Hang on, I’ll check.” He got up. Someone banged on the door.

“Gerard! I’m busy!” Andrea called from the kitchen.

“I’ve got it!” Gerard called back. Jasper peeked around the couch. He hid again as Gerard opened the door.

“I see Augustus has been busy,” said Clearwater.

“He’s not here. Go fuck yourself,” said Gerard. He slammed the door and whispered to Elyon. She scampered out a hole in the window to have Clearwater scream followed by a loud crack. “You can come out now, Jasper.”

“Gerard! Augustus isn’t here to duel him,” said Andrea coming in from the kitchen. Jasper stood up from behind the couch as Gerard gave Elyon a headscratch and a treat.

“Elyon’s got that snake covered,” said Gerard. “Besides, if he starts something, I’ve got permission to use magic outside school to fix the house and prevent further damage.”

“Next time, I’m hitting him with the rolling pin. That slithering bastard has broken too many damn doors for me to pay for,” said Andrea. She marched back to the kitchen. “Water’s back!”

“Well, that explains it,” said Jasper.

“I guess. Come on, we’ll make lunch. Mum! What do you want?” Gerard called.

“Eggs!” Andrea replied. Gerard gestured Jasper to follow. Gerard didn’t let him do much expect talk to Andrea. She was nicer, once she wasn’t dealing with plumbing. It was nice to see this side of Gerard, especially once they had lunch. Eggs on toast were perfect. Jasper knew he’d need to go home, and have his excuse for the errand ready, but for the time being, it was nice to be with a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep. Almost ready to start year three. It's gonna take a little time to outline where it'll go, but I do have a plan. Cheers for making it this far!


	20. Fool Me Once

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ????

Benedict read over the letters Geraldine and Bernard sent. It was nice, knowing they had home going well for them, especially with their father still in prison. Their mother was very sweet, from the brief moment he’d met her on the platform. Benedict spun on his chair a couple more times, pouring over the letters again. He hopped off the seat, he’d write to them later, and headed to Pearl’s room. He knocked before entering. Even though the door was open, Pearl liked her privacy when she read.

“How’s the book?” Benedict asked. Pearl enthusiastically signed to him, telling him about the wonderful world, the characters, and one of them was like her.

“Wonderful. You excited for school this September?” Benedict asked. Pearl nodded. She held up the Hogwarts letter, addressed in emerald green ink. “Just so you know, it might be dangerous. Not many people like me. It’ll be hard too, I don’t know how you’ll do it.”

Pearl frowned and flexed an arm.

“You’re right. You’re strong enough. And, no matter which house you join, I know people you can trust to help you,” said Benedict. Pearl put her hands on her hips. Benedict chuckled. She signed that she’d be just fine.

“I know. Doesn’t stop me from worrying about you,” said Benedict. He pat her on the head. She ruffled his hair back before picking up her book again to read where she left off. Benedict left the room. As usual, his dad was on another case from the Yard, and his mother, as he called her rather than step mother, would be back in time for dinner. A little stroll in the park wouldn’t hurt. Benedict skipped down the steps. At number 12, a few of Benedict’s current schoolmates played outside on the street since it was empty. Some would join soon. Benedict skipped into the park. A fair few non-magic folk would often come through, so Benedict strolled until he found the perfect spot.

“Oh? You’ve come to say hello?” Benedict asked. From anyone else’s view, he was talking to no one.

“You don’t have to talk. Just listen,” said Benedict. “I don’t like you very much. I don’t like what you’re doing either. Terrible actually. You ought to be ashamed of yourself. I’ll give you this, you almost got me. Too bad you underestimated the other players. But you know they’re all superior now, don’t you?” Benedict was met with silence. But the birds and insects nearby had gone silent.

“I’m interested to see what you do next, but keep in mind.” He removed his glasses, and the area seemed to darken around him. “Touch the wrong person, and I won’t be playing to win anymore. I’ll play to kill.” The area lightened up again. “Food for thought!” Benedict skipped back along the trail. He’d need to start preparing the meal in case Marnie had a late running shift after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's over. It's done. It's literally posted on the same day because I lack mental self preservation. I'm fixing that awful error in year one before it gives me an aneurysm. Drink water. Stay alive.
> 
> \- yellowfang42


End file.
